Kiss : A Light Glancing Touch
by Pelangi Monokrom
Summary: "Parasmu memang sangat menggodaku, Haruno-san. Tapi caramu mencium mengingatkanku pada ciuman mantan kekasihku. Kurasa aku akan menginginkan ciumanmu lagi nanti." / Hari itu, malam musim gugur. Haruno Sakura. Seorang aktris profesional. Tekanan darah 135/85 mmHg. Ingin membunuh pria bernama Namikaze Naruto. / Rate T semi M / CHAP 10 UP
1. chapter 1

Summary : _"Parasmu memang sangat menggodaku, Haruno-san. Tapi caramu mencium mengingatkanku pada ciuman mantan kekasihku. Kurasa aku akan menginginkan ciumanmu lagi nanti."_ / Hari itu, malam musim gugur. Haruno Sakura. Seorang aktris profesional. Tekanan darah 135/85 mmHg. Ingin membunuh pria bernama Namikaze Naruto.

.

.

.

 **DISCLAIMER** : Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto

Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, And this is my story

 **Warning(s)** : AU, OOC Narusaku, Rate T semi M, Romance, Humor, Don't like, don't read

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **CHAPTER 1**_

 _'How to get the first kiss'_

.

.

.

.

.

 _Autumn, November 12 at 8.07 PM_

Hangat.

Wanita itu menempelkan sepasang bibir ranumnya pada pria yang menjadi lawan mainnya. Berusaha melumatnya perlahan untuk menciptakan suasana yang sempurna secara profesional. Ia tak ragu sedikit pun. Menelanjangi tiap sela dari mulut pria itu. Atau mungkin ini sudah jadi hal yang lumrah baginya. Tentu saja ini bukan satu dua kali ia melakukan hal itu. Pria di depannya juga tampak begitu. Tak mau kalah profesional dengan dirinya. Tak gentar membalas ciumannya dengan begitu bergairah. Yah, semua itu tentu akan sangat memuaskan bagi sang sutradara. Tak heran mereka harus dibayar dengan sangat mahal.

"Baiklah, _cut_!" Teriak pria paruh baya yang duduk bersilang memimpin jalannya adegan di lokasi itu.

Dua pasang bibir yang sebelumnya saling bertaut langsung berpisah selepas satu detik dari teriakan itu. Setiap orang yang sebelumnya terdiam kaku, fokus dan mencurahkan tenaga pada tugas masing-masing demi adegan itu kini kembali riuh untuk segera menerjang pekerjaan selanjutnya. Dua aktor utama yang sebelumnya menjadi pusat perhatian langsung berniat menyingkir dari fokus kamera. Duduk pada kursi yang memang disediakan untuk mereka. Istirahat sejenak setelah rangkaian syuting tentu hal yang sangat dibutuhkan, bukan?

Sakura dan Naruto—Sang dua aktor utama duduk bersebelahan. Sakura segera menyambar _coat_ kelabu yang tersampir di sandaran kursi miliknya. Ia berusaha menutupi bahu putihnya yang terekspos sempurna berkat gaun merah _sexy_ tanpa lengan yang dipakainya. Di samping itu, angin malam juga tampaknya mengembus nakal dan membelai tiap jengkal kulit mulus wanita itu. Kemudian diambilnya kopi kaleng hangat dari atas meja bundar di sebelah kirinya.

Paha _sexy-_ nya bersilang anggun sebelum ia menyeruput kopi hangat yang telah disiapkan oleh manajernya yang sekarang entah ke mana—membiarkan dirinya harus berduaan dengan pria pirang menyebalkan yang duduk di sebelah kanannya. Pria itu tampak asyik sendiri melepas _tuxedo_ putih yang ia kenakan pada adegan beberapa tempo lalu. Sakura pun memilih tak mengacuhkannya dan kembali fokus pada acara minum kopinya.

"Kurasa _make up artist_ -mu memberimu _lipstick_ terlalu banyak, Haruno- _san_." Sang aktor pria utama—Namikaze Naruto berujar pelan sambil terkekeh. Ia mengusap-usap bibirnya sendiri dengan ibu jari seperti membersihkan _lipstick_ merah Sakura yang membekas di bibirnya seolah mengejek wanita yang menjadi lawan mainnya perihal adegan bibir mereka yang saling menempel sebelumnya.

Haruno Sakura—Sang aktor wanita utama, hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Yah, dia memang tahu lawan mainnya ini memang sedikit lebih merepotkan daripada deretan aktor yang pernah menjadi rekannya. Atau mungkin bisa dibilang yang paling merepotkan. Ingin sekali rasanya memukul wajah menyebalkan pria itu. Namun tentu saja ia tak mau berurusan dengan manajer dari aktor papan atas itu. Ia harus bersikap profesional.

"Oh ya? Kurasa kau kehabisan pasta gigi hari ini, Namikaze- _san_. Apa manajermu tak menyuruhmu menggosok gigimu sebelum ke lokasi syuting? Harusnya ia tahu bahwa akan ada pengambilan adegan ciuman hari ini." Kata sarkasme muncul dari mulut _sexy_ Sakura. Ia tak akan membiarkan pria besar kepala itu merendahkan dirinya.

Naruto memicingkan mata dan memasang cengiran rubah nakal khas miliknya. Kemudian ia mulai tertawa lebar sambil membuka satu dua kancing atas kemeja putihnya, memamerkan sedikit dada bidangnya. Tak lupa melipat kedua lengan kemejanya sampai dua senti di bawah sikunya. Sakura yang melihatnya merasa heran—Yah, ia tahu bahwa lokasi syuting memang terkadang terasa panas karena banyak sekali orang di sana. Namun tetap saja ini adalah malam hari di musim gugur. Siapa pun bisa masuk angin apabila membiarkan angin malam menerjangnya terlalu lama. Tak terkecuali aktor pirang itu—apa kata manajernya jika besok pagi jadwal syuting terganggu karena pria itu masuk angin.

"Apa kau memang spesies yang punya panas tubuh berlebih, Namikaze- _san_?" Tanya Sakura tanpa sedikit pun menoleh pada lawan bicaranya.

"Kenapa? Kau ingin aku menghangatkan tubuhmu? Yah, kurasa aku tak keberatan. Melayani wanita cantik sepertimu adalah suatu kehormatan." Balas Naruto enteng dengan seringai nakalnya.

"Tutup mulut kurang ajarmu itu. Aku hanya mengingatkan kalau cuaca malam ini tak cukup baik untuk kesehatan." Wanita itu menjawab ketus. Hampir saja tadi ia memuncratkan kopi hangatnya ketika mendengar ucapan dari mulut sialan pria pirang itu.

"Kau mengkhawatirkanku, Haruno- _san_?"

"Yah, maksudku mungkin kekasihmu yang menunggumu malam ini akan kecewa jika kau pulang dalam keadaan masuk angin."

Naruto yang mendengarnya mulai tersenyum nakal seraya mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Kau tahu, Haruno- _san_? Aku bukan aktor yang sering digosipkan memiliki kekasih ataupun terlibat skandal murahan lainnya. Aku aktor profesional. Bahkan nyaris tak pernah wartawan menangkap basah diriku memiliki seorang kekasih."

Sakura hanya memutar kedua bola mata _emerald_ miliknya. Ia mulai mengernyitkan dahinya—tak percaya pernyataan pria itu.

"Kupikir kelakuanmu di lokasi syuting seperti ini sangat bertolak belakang dengan reputasimu."

"Kelakuan seperti apa? Bisa kau memberitahuku, Haruno- _san_?" Balas Naruto sambil tersenyum nakal—menggoda wanita dengan surai merah muda yang disanggul apik itu.

Sakura yang mendengarnya hanya tersenyum hambar. Pria Namikaze itu memang benar-benar menyebalkan. Ia ragu untuk membalas perkataan pria itu.

"Err—ehm, kelakuanmu eng—seperti menggoda wanita lawan mainmu."

Naruto tertawa lebar. Sakura sedikit malu—pipinya sedikit memerah. Namun cepat-cepat ia kembali memasang wajah angkuh agar ia tak kalah dengan pria besar kepala itu.

"Kau tahu? Kau sebenarnya sangat manis, Haruno- _san_." Ucap pria pirang itu tenang seraya mengunci Sakura dengan iris _saphire-_ nya.

"Aku tidak tahu ternyata seleramu pada wanita bagus juga. Yah, maksudku tentu saja semua orang akan tersihir dengan paras cantikku ini." Balas Sakura sambil tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

Sebenarnya ia tak suka menyombongkan kelebihannya. Namun tentu tak ada salahnya ia memberi pelajaran pada pria Namikaze yang besar kepala itu. Ia tahu bahwa dirinya adalah aktris profesional. Untuk itu ia tak akan membiarkan dirinya kalah dalam perdebatan konyol dengan pria seperti Namikaze Naruto.

"Parasmu memang sangat menggodaku, Haruno- _san_. Tapi caramu mencium mengingatkanku pada ciuman mantan kekasihku. Kurasa aku akan menginginkan ciumanmu lagi nanti."

"Hah? Bukankah kau bilang kau tak memiliki kekasih, Namikaze- _san_?"

"Aku mengatakan wartawan tak pernah berhasil menangkapku, bukan berarti aku tak pernah memiliki kekasih. Bagaimana bisa wanita tahan melihat pria tampan sepertiku. Bukan begitu, Sa-ku-ra- _chan?"_

Naruto berkata dengan cengiran rubah khas miliknya dan mendekatkan wajahnya hingga hanya berjarak setengah jengkal dari paras cantik wanita bernama Haruno itu. Tangan kekarnya pun bergerak nakal menyentuh dagu lembut Sakura. Melihat wajah mematung Sakura, Naruto tak hentinya memasang senyum nakal penuh kemenangan.

"Baiklah, Haruno- _san_. Aku akan menemui manajerku sebentar. Jangan rindu padaku."

Sakura masih diam mematung.

"Oh ya, jangan lupa pastikan kau tidak memakai _lipstick_ berlebihan untuk ciuman kita selanjutnya. Aku sangat menantikannya."

Naruto melangkah pergi meninggalkan Sakura yang masih mematung. Wanita bersurai merah muda itu melongo dalam beberapa jenak. Berusaha mencerna apa yang terjadi beberapa detik lalu. Setelah tubuh kekar Naruto menghilang dari pandangannya, ia baru bisa tersadar dan membuyarkan lamunannya.

"A—apa maksud pria brengsek itu? C—ciuman? Yang benar saja! Aku akan membunuh pria Namikaze gila itu!" Wanita Haruno itu berujar pada dirinya sendiri kemudian tak berhenti mengumpat.

 _'Kami-sama, ada yang tak beres dengan kepala pria pirang sia_ _lan it_ _u!'_

.

.

.

 _Autumn, November 12 at 11.43 PM_

Malam sudah semakin larut—wanita dengan gaun merah yang terbalut manis di tubuh _sexy_ -nya itu berjalan menjauhi hiruk-pikuk setiap pekerja yang berusaha membereskan lokasi syuting sebelum pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Wanita itu mengeratkan _coat_ kelabunya ketika angin malam bertiup semakin liar. Bunyi hak dari _heels_ hitam lima belas senti miliknya menggema di jalanan kota yang lengang. Ia menghentikan langkahnya di tepi jalan sepuluh meter dari lokasi ia bekerja beberapa saat lalu. Napasnya berembus pelan menciptakan kepulan hangat di udara dingin musim gugur ini.

Pikirannya sudah kalut. Paras cantiknya tetap tak dapat menyembunyikan lelahnya. Ia ingin pulang dan tidur nyenyak di apartemen hangat miliknya. Tak pernah pekerjaannya terasa semelelahkan ini—pria pirang itu memang benar-benar sialan. Ia segera mengusir jauh-jauh ingatan tentang pria itu. Tak ada gunanya memikirkan pria menyebalkan itu. Hanya membuat kepalanya semakin berat.

' _Tin_ '

Suara klakson mobil Maybach Exelero hitam legam yang berhenti di tepi jalan depannya memekakan telinga wanita itu. Mengetahui mobil yang menjemputnya sudah siap, ia langsung melangkah masuk membuka pintu depan di sebelah kemudi.

"Apa saja yang kau lakukan, Sai? Kenapa mengambil mobil saja harus membuatku menunggu cukup lama? Aku ingin segera pulang, hari ini cukup melelahkan." Sakura menggerutu sendiri pada manajernya sambil sibuk menata posisi duduknya dan memasang sabuk keselamatan.

"Kau tahu? Pria Namikaze tadi itu benar-benar menyebal—" Wanita Haruno itu menghentikan ucapannya setelah menoleh dan mendapati seseorang di kursi kemudi di sebelahnya.

"K—kau!"

Pria yang ditatapnya hanya memasang cengiran lebar tanpa perasaan bersalah. Ia kemudian melepas topi hitam _modern_ _snapback_ polos miliknya—menampakkan surai pirang jabriknya.

"T—tapi, bagaimana bisa—dimana Sai?!"

"Ehm—aku di sini, Sakura." Sang pemilik suara tersenyum dan berujar pelan di tempat duduk belakang. Sakura yang menoleh langsung menghadiahkan tatapan tajam. Ia butuh penjelasan. Namun sebelum ia sempat meluapkan amarahnya, ia tersentak karena mobilnya yang tiba-tiba melaju.

"Hei! Apa yang kau—"

"Kau ingin pulang ke apartemenmu, bukan? Aku akan mengantarmu, Haruno- _san._ Lagipula apartemenmu hanya berjarak empat gedung dari apartemenku." Potong pria pirang itu enteng sambil fokus menatap jalanan di depannya.

Meski jalanan sepi, ia sengaja mengemudikan mobil itu 45 km/jam saja agar bisa mengobrol santai dengan wanita di sebelahnya.

"Mengantarku? Dengan mobilku sendiri? Yang benar saja! Apa ada yang tidak beres dengan kepalamu?!"

"Oh ya, Sai- _san,_ aku punya saran tempat pencucian mobil yang bagus." Ujar Naruto tanpa mengacuhkan Sakura yang kepalanya sedang panas.

"Benarkah? Kurasa aku akan mencobanya. Kau tahu, mobil mewah ini memang susah sekali untuk dirawat. Apalagi Sakura selalu mengomel bila ada kekurangan pada mobil ini." Jawab Sai sambil terkekeh pelan.

"Haha, ya, kau harus mencobanya. Kau tahu tempat pencucian milik keluarga Inuzuka di sebelah barat daya dari rumah sakit kota? Di sanalah tempatnya. Aku sering ke sana, pelayanannya cukup memuaskan dengan fasilitas tempat makan untuk menunggu mobilmu selesai dicuci. Makanan di sana juga cukup enak."

"Oh, aku tahu. Tempat itu baru dibuka satu tahun lalu, bukan?"

"Ya, cukup bagus untuk tempat yang baru dibuka, bukan? Dan mereka juga menyediakan suku cadang untuk mobil-mobil mewah dan jasa reparasinya. Kau bisa membawa mobil ini ke sana untuk memuaskan Haruno- _san_."

"Benar sekali! Kau tahu cukup banyak, Namikaze- _san._ Mungkin aku akan sering menghubungimu untuk menanyakan beberapa hal atau sedikit berbincang. Mengobrol denganmu cukup menyenangkan." Sai berujar sambil tersenyum.

"Aku juga senang mengobrol denganmu, Sai- _san._ "

"Oh, apa aku tidak mengganggu jadwalmu? Kurasa kau sangat sibuk."

"Kalau untuk mengobrol kurasa aku bisa."

"Kau sangat baik, Namikaze- _san._ "

"Tentu saja! Aku juga tahu soal it—"

"Hei! Apa yang sedang kalian bicarakan?! Kalian tidak sadar sedang berada di mobil siapa?" Sakura berteriak memotong percakapan dua pria itu.

"Di mobilmu." Jawab Naruto singkat tanpa rasa bersalah.

"Lalu, apa alasanmu ada di sini? Jika kau berniat untuk mengejar dan mendekatiku lebih baik kau turun sekarang!"

"Eh? Aku di sini ingin mengobrol dengan Sai- _san_ dan sedikit memberinya saran soal mobil ini. Apa tingkahku membuatmu berpikir sejauh itu, Haruno- _san_?" Sekali lagi pria Namikaze itu berkata enteng seolah tidak tahu apa-apa—membuat Sakura geram.

Wanita itu heran—apa yang sebenarnya terjadi malam ini? Tidak bisakah ia pulang dan istirahat dengan tenang? Tapi pria pirang sialan itu tiba-tiba muncul di mobilnya dan malah asyik mengobrol tanpa menghiraukan dirinya.

"Sai, kau berutang penjelasan! bagaimana pria ehm—pirang ini bisa membawa mobilku?" Tanya Sakura setengah berteriak.

"Tenanglah, Sakura. Semua baik-baik sa—"

"Aku tadi sebenarnya ingin mencuri mobilmu, Haruno- _san_. Kau tahu mobilmu sangat bagus, aku jadi tertarik untuk memilikinya. Tapi Sai- _san_ memergokiku, jadi aku bersedia untuk mengemudikan mobil ini untuk Sai- _san_ dan mengobrol dengannya sebagai permintaan maaf. Aku sangat takut tadi, bahkan ia berniat melapor polisi. Bagaimana jadinya jika wartawan tahu? Reputasiku akan hancur, bukan?" Naruto memotong perkataan Sai dan menjelaskan panjang lebar dengan wajah yang memelas. Sai yang mendengarnya berusaha menahan tawa.

"Kau pikir aku percaya alasan konyolmu?!" Sakura semakin naik pitam.

"Jadi kau masih berpikir aku ingin mengejarmu, Haruno- _san_?" Tanya Naruto tanpa wajah bersalah sedikit pun.

 _"Orang bodoh pun tahu kalau kau sedang berusaha mendekatiku, Baka!"_ Batin Sakura dengan dahinya yang berkedut.

"Lupakan! Lalu bagaimana nasib manajermu? Kau tak pulang bersamanya?!"

"Kau sudah melihat kalau aku di sini, Haruno- _san._ Tentu saja aku tak pulang bersamanya. Apa wajah tampanku ini masih tak terlihat di matamu?" Pria pirang itu menjawab sambil tersenyum ringan.

Sakura yang mendengarnya tampak semakin pusing—mengacak surai merah mudanya pelan.

"Maksudku, apa manajermu sudah tahu kau ada di sini? Dia bisa saja mencarimu." Sakura berkata setelah menghela napas perlahan. Emosinya sudah mulai terkendali.

"Eh? Manajerku sudah besar. Dia tidak akan menangis seperti anak kecil jika kutinggal." Jawab Naruto enteng.

Ah—lupakan soal mengendalikan emosi! Bagaimana Sakura bisa tenang jika harus meladeni pria itu?

"Kurasa lebih tepatnya ia akan jadi seperti ibu yang kebingungan mencari anaknya yang kabur!"

"Tenanglah, Haruno- _san_. Aku jadi merasa tersanjung daritadi kau terus mengkhawatirkanku. Sebentar lagi kita akan sampai." Pria pirang itu berkata santai.

Ah—Sakura menyerah! Uratnya sedari tadi terasa akan copot. Tekanan darahnya terasa naik padahal itu tak baik untuk kesehatannya. Apalagi ia harus menjaga kesehatan karena proyek syuting film yang dibintanginya belum rampung. Wanita itu pun memilih diam melipat tangannya dan membuang mukanya—menatap jalanan malam yang lengang. Ia sudah lelah berurusan dengan orang seperti Namikaze Naruto. Suasana dalam mobil itu pun mendadak sunyi. Naruto memilih fokus pada kemudinya dan mempercepat laju mobil. Sai sedari tadi hanya diam tersenyum mendengar perdebatan dua orang di depannya.

Setelah berbelok di perempatan jalan yang sepi, gedung apartemen Sakura mulai tampak. Naruto pun mulai mengurangi kecepatan dan menepikan mobilnya. Mobil berhenti tepat di sebelah jalan masuk apartemen. Sakura tanpa basa-basi langsung melepaskan sabuknya dan berusaha turun. Tak terkecuali dua pria di dalam mobilnya—mereka juga melakukan hal yang sama.

"Ini kunci mobilnya, Sai- _san."_ Naruto menutup pintu mobil dan melemparkan kuncinya pada Sai sambil tersenyum. Kemudian pria pirang itu berjalan menghampiri Sakura yang masih bergeming di pinggir mobil.

"Senang bisa mengantarmu, Haruno _-san_." Ujar Naruto sambil memasang senyum. Sakura masih diam tak menanggapi.

"Baiklah, aku akan berjalan ke gedung apartemenku di sebelah sana. Tidur yang nyenyak, Haruno- _san._ " Ujar Naruto sambil menunjuk gedung apartemen beberapa meter di belakangnya.

Sakura masih membisu—tak berniat mengucapkan sepatah kata pun. Ia juga tampak masih bergeming, diam membatu.

"Kenapa diam? Kau ingin aku menemanimu tidur, Sa-ku-ra- _chan_?" Pria Namikaze itu menyeringai.

Seketika itu, amarah Sakura langsung kembali. Persetan dengan menahan emosi! Ia tak peduli lagi, ia akan membunuh pria itu.

"Kau! P—pergi!" Sakura berteriak sambil melepas _heels-_ nya dan mengangkatnya tinggi-tinggi, berniat melemparkannya pada wajah menyebalkan Namikaze itu.

Melihat itu, Naruto langsung berbalik dan berlari sambil tertawa.

"Selamat malam, Haruno- _san,_ Sai- _san_!" Teriak Naruto tanpa menghentikan larinya.

"Oh, dan satu lagi. Kau masih sangat menawan ketika marah, Haruno- _san_." Teriaknya lagi sambil tertawa puas.

Sakura yang mendengarnya hanya berteriak geram. Wajahnya sudah merah padam akibat amarah. Sai yang melihatnya pun tak bisa berhenti tersenyum.

"Hentikan senyum sialanmu itu, Sai! Kau menikmatinya seolah ini panggung hiburan!" Teriak wanita itu seraya menghadiahkan tatapan tajam pada Sai. Namun Sai tetap membalasnya dengan senyum.

"Ah, sudahlah! Kau juga sama menyebalkan! Aku sudah lelah dengan semua ini!" Gerutu Sakura sambil melangkah menuju gedung apartemennya—meninggalkan mobilnya dan Sai.

Sai yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

 _'Mereka cukup menyenangkan.'_

 _Hari itu, malam musim gugur. Haruno Sakura. Seorang aktris profesional. Tekanan darah 135/85 mmHg. Ingin membunuh pria bernama Namikaze Naruto._

.

.

.

.

.

 **To Be Continued**

.

.

.

.

.

 _Hello again! Yeah, I'm back. ini fanfic keduaku. kalo sebelumnya aku bikin fanfic drama yang agak berat gitu, di sini aku coba bikin fanfic humor yang agak santai. Tapi sebenernya takut kalo humornya gak dapet *huhu... Jadi aku coba enjoy buat bikin karakter naruto *yang agak kurang ajar* di sini haha..._

 _Oh ya, di sini aku coba bikin ff yang to be continued, jadi nggak one-shoot kayak sebelumnya._

 _Aku juga tetep berharap kritik dan saran dari kalian readers sekalian! Dan aku ngucapin terimakasih banyak buat readers yang udah bikin aku senyum-senyum waktu baca komentar kalian di fic aku sebelumnya yang berjudul **Monochrome,** hehe... Lalu untuk fic ini komentar ya, mau **Lanjut or not?** okee..._

 _Akhir kata, thank you for reading and see you on another story, dadah!_

 _Adysa Dysti 2017_


	2. chapter 2

_"One day you will kiss a man you can't breathe without, and find that breath is of little consequence."_

 **-Karen Marie Moning**

.

.

.

.

.

 **DISCLAIMER :** Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto

Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, And this is my story

 **Warning(s) :** AU, OOC Narusaku, Rate T semi M, Romance, Humor, Don't like, don't read

.

.

.

.

.

 ** _CHAPTER_** ** _2_**

 _'How to get the second kiss'_

.

.

.

.

.

 _Autumn, November 13 at 9.55 AM_

 _'Kami-sama, beri aku kemudahan hari ini!'_

Sakura berbisik pelan seraya mengaitkan kedua tangannya satu sama lain dengan erat seperti merapal sebuah doa. Ia berdiri di depan pintu kamar apartemennya sambil memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat. Hari ini cukup cerah. Paras cantiknya sudah terlihat segar dengan blus panjang berwarna krem dan celana _jeans_ yang membalut tubuhnya dengan apik. Tak lupa _boots_ coklat yang menyelimuti kakinya dari dinginnya udara musim gugur dan syal senada warna _jeans_ -nya yang memeluk lehernya.

Dirinya sudah cukup sempurna—untuk itu dia berdoa dari lubuk hati terdalam agar tak ada pengganggu yang merusak dunianya. Siapa lagi jika bukan pria sialan bersurai pirang yang merecokinya kemarin malam. Ia berdoa supaya pria Namikaze itu tiba-tiba tersesat di hutan belantara dan tak pernah kembali lagi. Yah, tapi dia tidak terlalu bodoh untuk tahu kalau harapan itu cukup mustahil. Lagipula sejak kapan _Kami-sama_ berpihak padanya? Nyatanya kesialan tak bosan menghampirinya.

Wanita itu menghela napas pelan.

"Baiklah..."

Ia mulai membuka daun pintu perlahan. Kepalanya mengintip keadaan di luar lewat celah pintu—menoleh ke kanan dan kiri memeriksa apa ada yang tidak beres. Tingkahnya ini bukan tanpa alasan. Menilik dari kelakuan gila pria Namikaze kemarin, bukan hal yang mustahil bila pria itu tiba-tiba muncul tepat setelah ia membuka pintu apartemennya. Atau bahkan bisa saja tepat sesaat setelah wanita itu membuka matanya. Jadi, jangan salahkan jika ia bersikap cukup paranoid saat ini.

Selepas dirasa cukup aman untuknya keluar, Sakura membuka pintunya lebar-lebar dan melangkahkan kakinya keluar. Kemudian ditutupnya pintu yang akan terkunci otomatis itu. Senyum sumringah menyertai jalannya menuju _lift_ —awal hari yang cukup bagus untuknya bila tak ada tanda-tanda dari kemunculan si rambut pirang.

Rencana hari ini adalah ia akan menuju _bakery_ langganannya sejak sekolah menengah atas bersama sahabatnya—Yamanaka Ino. Jadwal hari ini memang cukup santai. Ia bisa mengobrol panjang lebar dengan Ino sampai sore hari. Untuk itu ia harus semangat untuk hari yang cerah dengan suhu sebelas derajat ini.

Ia asyik bersenandung ria hingga _lift_ berdenting membuyarkan lamunannya. Pintu _lift_ terbuka perlahan, menampakkan lantai dasar apartemen yang cukup lengang. Yah, gedung apartemen yang ditinggali Sakura ini memang merupakan gedung elit yang ditinggali rata-rata oleh pengusaha ataupun orang papan atas yang cukup sibuk dengan karir masing-masing. Tak heran bila ia mendapati gedung ini amat sepi.

"Hah... Aku masih hidup..." Ucapnya mendesah keras seperti orang yang baru saja menyelesaikan rintangan bertahan hidup.

Ia mengatakannya bukan tanpa alasan lagi karena ia memang berhasil berjalan sejauh ini tanpa gangguan. Oke, itu memang hiperbola yang cukup berlebihan. Namun terlepas dari hal itu ia memang merasa begitu.

"Selamat pagi, Nona Haruno!"

Sakura langsung menoleh pada si pemilik suara _baritone_ yang menyapanya.

"Ah! Selamat pagi, Yamato- _san_!" Wanita itu tersenyum ramah menyapa pria berambut coklat dengan seragam penjaga itu balik.

Yamato- _san_ adalah seorang penjaga keamanan di apartemen Sakura. Sakura cukup dekat dengannya karena pria itu orang yang baik. Ia selalu menyapanya tiap pagi dan Sakura senang untuk bercanda ringan dengannya.

"Oh, ini ada titipan dari seseorang."

Pria itu menyodorkan suatu bingkisan tas kertas coklat padanya. Sakura mengernyit. Tangannya menerima dengan ragu.

"Eh? Siapa yang menitipkannya?" Bibir wanita bersurai merah muda itu sudah sangat gatal untuk tidak bertanya.

"Dia mengaku sebagai _fans_ -mu." Yamato menjawab singkat dan melempar senyuman.

"Oh, eng—baiklah... Terima kasih, Yamato- _san_. Semoga harimu menyenangkan." Ujar Sakura dengan senyum lembut terpatri pada paras cantiknya.

Yamato hanya terkekeh pelan mendengarnya. Ia pun membalas senyuman Sakura dengan mengangguk takzim.

"Kau juga, Haruno- _san._ Lagipula hari seperti apa yang diharapkan oleh seorang penjaga keamanan sepertiku." Ucapnya dengan kembali terkekeh.

"Hei, jangan begitu. Menjadi petugas sepertimu tidak seburuk itu, Yamato- _san._ Ingat sisi positifnya... kau bisa menyapa setiap gadis cantik yang lewat."

Sakura memelankan suaranya sebelum kemudian tertawa lebar menghibur pria itu. Mendengar penyataan konyol Sakura, pria itu tak bisa untuk tak ikut tertawa.

"Kau benar sekali, terima kasih sudah menghiburku, Haruno- _san._ Aku bersyukur bisa menjadi penjaga keamanan di apartemen yang kau tinggali." Yamato memasang senyum lembutnya.

"Haha, kau membuatku tersanjung, Yamato- _san._ "

"Baiklah, aku akan kembali ke kamarku untuk meletakkan bingkisan ini..." Lanjut Sakura.

Yamato membalasnya dengan senyum sambil mengangguk. Sakura segera berbalik dan kembali melangkah menuju _lift._ Setelah memasuki _lift,_ pikirannya melayang pada bingkisan di tangannya. Tak ada nama pengirimnya. Benar-benar aneh. Kemudian dibukanya bingkisan tadi karena penasaran.

"Eh?" Pekiknya bingung.

Sakura mendapati sepasang sandal karet berwarna merah muda di dalamnya. Tentu saja ia heran, pasalnya hadiah itu bukanlah barang yang wajar diberikan seorang _fans_ kepada idolanya. Namun bukannya ia meremehkan hadiah tersebut, itu cukup bagus karena Sakura cukup bosan dengan kiriman bunga yang menumpuk di apartemennya. Hanya saja tetap tak bisa dipungkiri bahwa hadiah itu cukup— _unik._ Ah sudahlah—tak penting memikirkan itu sekarang. Ia memilih melanjutkan langkahnya ketika _lift_ sudah sampai di lantai tempat kamar apartemennya.

"Pagi, Haruno- _san_!"

Senyum Sakura memudar. Matanya terbelalak menemukan sosok yang sedang tak ingin ditemuinya sedang berdiri santai di depan pintu kamarnya. Tanpa pikir panjang ia langsung berbalik dan mengambil langkah seribu—menghindari orang itu.

"Hei, hei! Kenapa terburu-buru sekali, Haruno- _san?_ " Ujarnya sambil menarik tangan Sakura sebelum wanita itu berhasil menjalankan aksi _kabur_ -nya.

"Kau ingin cepat-cepat ke kamar mandi? Kenapa tak masuk saja ke kamarmu? Apa kamar mandi di kamarmu sedang rusa—"

"Mengapa kau di sini?" Potong Sakura dingin.

Orang itu—Namikaze Naruto tertegun sejenak. Senyumnya kemudian mulai mengembang.

"Oh, aku tadi mengunjungi Sai- _san._ Kupikir tak ada salahnya untuk menyapamu juga."

Sakura mengembuskan napas beratnya. Baru saja beberapa menit ia mensyukuri hari santai ini, tetapi pria pirang itu tiba-tiba saja muncul. Mungkin ia tak perlu susah-susah lagi untuk berdoa pada _Kami-sama_ karena seperti yang ia katakan— _Kami-sama_ tak pernah berpihak padanya. Ditatapnya lagi wajah pria itu yang tersenyum tanpa beban.

"Hah... Baiklah, kau sudah menyapaku. Sekarang pergilah!" Teriak Sakura sambil melepaskan tangannya kasar dari cekalan pria Namikaze itu.

"Eh? Kau mengusir tamumu, Haruno- _san_?"

Naruto memasang wajah memelasnya.

"Aku mengusir _penguntit_ -ku, Namikaze- _san_." Sakura membalas penuh penekanan dengan senyum masamnya.

Pria itu terdiam. Ditatapnya wajah mengerut Sakura dengan ekspresi polos. Naruto memiringkan kepala pirangnya sebelum mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekitar. Ia tampak mengerutkan keningnya—berpikir sesuatu.

"Eng—aku tidak melihat ada penguntit, Haruno- _san_. Hanya ada kita berdua di sini."

Sakura menepuk dahi pelan kemudian tertawa hambar. Ingin sekali membenturkan kepala pirang itu agar otaknya bisa bekerja.

"Ah, lupakan yang kukatakan. Jadi, apa lagi yang kau perlukan, Namikaze- _san_?"

Sakura sekuat tenaga mengukir senyum manis meski kepalanya sudah terasa seperti terbakar.

"Eh, ah, itu... Eng—aku ingin sesuatu..."

Naruto tampak gelagapan sambil menggaruk tengkuknya.

Sakura tersenyum dan menaikkan kedua alisnya—menunggu pria itu melanjutkan ucapannya. Namun pria itu tampak tak ada niatan melanjutkan perkataan anehnya. Sakura mulai gatal untuk tidak bertanya.

"Apa yang kau inginkan, huh?"

"Kau yakin mau mengetahuinya, Haruno- _san_?"

Sakura mendesis.

"Oh, ayolah! Tak usah berkelit ke sana kemari. Kau buang-buang waktu saja!" Seru wanita berambut musim semi itu dengan tangannya yang bersedekap.

Reaksi Naruto cukup mengherankan. Pria itu malah menarik seringainya. Benar-benar mencurigakan. Harusnya Sakura mulai waspada.

" _Okay."_

Naruto tiba-tiba membungkam Sakura sebelum wanita itu kembali bertanya. Bibir bertemu bibir. Wanita itu langsung membelalakkan matanya begitu pria pirang itu seenaknya mencium bibirnya. Wanita musim semi itu berusaha menolak. Namun pria Namikaze itu benar-benar tak memberi celah untuk memberontak. Ia tak bisa bernapas. Jantungnya berpacu tak karuan. Wajahnya sudah sangatlah merah padam. Pria itu seolah menerjangnya tanpa ampun. Tubuhnya terhuyung ke dinding karena tak kuat menahan dorongan pria itu. Naruto tetap tak menghentikan aksinya meski Sakura berusaha meronta. Kekuatan pria pirang itu tetap lebih besar sehingga Sakura tak bisa menghentikan bibir Naruto yang menyerang ganas. Begitu liar membekap bibir _sexy_ Sakura. Melumatnya tanpa ragu. Naruto memejamkan matanya disaat mata wanita itu yang malah melebar sempurna. Sakura benar-benar tak menikmati ini. Bagaimana caranya menghentikan pria gila itu?

Akhirnya, sebelum Sakura kehabisan napas, Naruto sudah menghentikan aksi _jantan_ -nya. Wanita itu langsung terbatuk pelan dan bernapas terengah-engah. Naruto hanya tersenyum sumringah penuh kepuasan.

"Kau masih saja memakai _lipstick_ berlebihan, Haruno _-san_. Ternyata memakai _lipstick_ berlebihan adalah kebiasaanmu, kupikir kemarin adalah kesalahan _make up artist-mu."_ Kata Naruto enteng sambil mengusap-usap bibirnya—sama seperti yang dilakukannya semalam.

"Sudah kukatakan aku akan menginginkan ciumanmu lagi, bukan?"

Emosi Sakura memuncak begitu melihat seringai nakal pria itu. Ia pikir, Naruto sudah seenak jidatnya menikmati ciuman itu tapi masih saja menghinanya. Benar-benar tak tahu terima kasih. Atau lebih tepatnya benar-benar tak tahu rasa bersalah.

"P-pergi!"

Sakura memekik keras sambil merogoh tas kertas coklat dalam pelukannya. Diambilnya sandal dalam bingkisan itu dan mengangkatnya tinggi-tinggi. Ia melemparkannya pada Naruto. Namun pria itu cukup sigap untuk berkelit dengan cepat. Ia berlari tanpa terkena lemparan Sakura.

"Senang bisa melihat wajah manismu ketika marah lagi, Haruno- _san._ " Teriak Naruto sambil tertawa lebar setelah berlari sepuluh langkah dari tempat Sakura berdiri.

Sakura geram dan lelah. Ia menatap nanar wajah sialan Naruto yang berhasil kabur dengan santainya. Naruto sudah tampak memasuki _lift_. Namun pria itu menekan tombol untuk menahan pintu _lift_ agar tetap terbuka.

"Kau tahu, Haruno- _san?_ Sebenarnya aku membelikan sandal itu agar aku tidak merasa sakit saat kau melemparnya padaku. Aku takut saat kau kemarin ingin melempar _heels._ Jadi kupikir lebih baik kau melempar sandal itu setelah aku menciummu daripada _heels_ atau pun _boots_ yang kau pakai sekarang." Ia menunjukkan cengiran rubah khas miliknya sukses membuat Sakura melotot karena pernyataannya tadi.

 _'Inikah tampang fans yang mengirim sandal hina itu?!'_

"Kau juga tak mau ketampananku berkurang karena dicium _boots_ atau _heels_ , bukan?"

Sakura mendecih pelan.

"Kemari kau! Akan kubantu membuat wajahmu menjadi semakin _tampan._ "

"Terima kasih sudah perhatian padaku. Kau tak perlu menciumku lagi sekarang, besok saja. Semoga harimu menyenangkan, Haruno- _san_!"

Pintu _lift_ sudah setengah tertutup. Namun tiba-tiba Naruto mengurungkan niatnya untuk menutup _lift._ Ditekannya kembali tombol untuk membuka pintu _lift._

"Oh ya, tenang saja, Haruno- _san._ Ciumanku punya manfaat mempercantik wajah. Jika kau puas dan merasakan manfaatnya, aku bersedia memberimu lagi dengan cuma-cuma." Teriak pria Namikaze itu sambil terkikik pelan.

Naruto segera menutup _lift_ sebelum Sakura meledakkan emosinya.

"APA?!"

Sakura berteriak kalap. Emosinya meledak-ledak tak karuan. Kapan ia bisa membunuh pria bernama Namikaze Naruto itu?

.

.

.

 _Autumn, November 13 at 10.26 AM_

"Aku akan benar-benar membunuh pria itu!"

Sakura berteriak kesetanan. Ia mencengkeram garpu di tangannya kuat-kuat. Tiramisu menggiurkan di depannya terabaikan.

"Siapa?" Tanya gadis bersurai pirang pucat—Yamanaka Ino yang duduk di hadapannya sibuk menjejalkan sesendok _cinnamon roll_ ke dalam mulutnya sendiri.

"Aku!" Jawab Sakura mantap setelah mendesah geram.

Ino memicingkan sebelah matanya.

"Err... Kau membunuh... kau? Bunuh... diri?" Tanya Ino yang acuh tak acuh, tampaknya tak menangkap ucapan Sakura dengan mulutnya yang masih penuh.

Sakura menghela napas panjang. Ia kemudian menimpuk tampang bodoh Ino dengan garpu di tangannya.

"Hei! Apa masalahmu, Nona?!" Seru Ino tak terima.

Sakura hanya mengerang. Iris _emerald_ -nya berputar bosan.

"Aku akan membunuh pria itu!" Sakura mengulangi pernyataannya dengan nada tinggi.

"Pria mana?" Tanya Ino masih acuh tak acuh, lebih sibuk pada acara makan ria nya.

"Pria brengsek berambut pirang dan bermata biru itu!—

—Namikaze Naruto!"

Ino seketika tersedak. Tak ayal ia terbatuk-batuk keras. Sakura hanya mendengus melihat reaksi Ino.

"Kau waras, Sakura? Namikaze—aktor terkenal itu?" Cerocos Ino dengan memelototi Sakura.

Sakura mengendikkan bahunya, ia sudah kesal pada sahabat pirangnya satu itu. Ia memilih beralih pada piring di depannya. Dilahapnya tiramisu yang sempat tecampakkan itu dengan penuh penikmatan—mencoba untuk mengatur ulang pikirannya yang kacau. Ino masih saja meracau tak jelas, sangat tidak asyik untuk didengar. Sakura tak ingin menyiksa telinganya yang sejak tadi telah panas karena amarah.

"Hah... Baiklah, Sakura. Ada apa sebenarnya?" Wanita bersurai pirang pucat itu mulai menyerah—ia mendesah berat.

Ino bersedia menanggapi dengan perhatian penuh kali ini. Sakura sudah mulai terkontrol. Ia berdeham pelan.

"Ehm... Kau pernah bekerja bersama Namikaze Naruto saat iklan parfum itu, bukan Ino?

"Ya?"

"Bagaimana menurutmu tingkah pria itu?"

Ino berpikir sejenak. Wanita itu memang pernah bekerja dengan Naruto. Ia adalah model sekaligus bintang iklan. Pernah saat musim semi lalu ia diminta untuk menjadi bintang iklan sebuah _brand_ parfum ternama bersama beberapa model lainnya. Namun tak terduga ternyata bintang iklan utama sebagai wajah dari _brand_ tersebut adalah aktor yang sedang naik daun—Namikaze Naruto. Itulah saat pertama kali ia melihat pria terkenal bernama Namikaze Naruto itu.

"Err... Tidak ada yang aneh. Dia bahkan sangat tenang dan... profesional. Benar-benar seperti yang diharapkan dari seorang aktor papan atas." Jelas Ino mantap.

Sakura hanya melongo.

"Apa dia tidak berbicara dengan wanita atau... ehm—menggodanya?"

Sakura menggumam ragu. Mendengar itu, Ino mengernyitkan alisnya. Air mukanya menyiratkan keheranan.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan, Sakura? Seorang Namikaze Naruto... menggoda wanita? Melirik wanita saja ia tampak merasa enggan. Kau tahu betapa dinginnya dia jika ada wanita yang berusaha mendekatinya?"

Ino bertanya-tanya sambil mendengus pelan.

"Dan apa tadi, kau menyebutnya brengsek, heh?"

Wanita pirang itu terkekeh meremehkan. Ia kembali asyik menyendok _cinnamon_ _roll_ -nya. Sekali-kali diliriknya wajah Sakura yang merengut dengan bibir mengerucut—mengunyah tiramisunya dengan kasar. Ino hanya dapat menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah Sakura. Wanita musim semi itu sudah 22 tahun tapi emosinya masih saja seperti remaja 16 tahun. Ino mendesah panjang.

"Sakura?"

"Hah... Aku serius Ino. Pria itu benar-benar menyebalkan... Ia terus saja menggodaku." Ucap Sakura seraya mengembuskan napas berat.

"Benarkah? Mungkin dia tertarik padamu." Ino berujar sambil tertawa.

"Yang benar saja! Dia tertarik padaku sampai-sampai berani menciumku!"

"M—MENCIUM?!"

Ino memekik tanpa sadar menggebrak meja. Sakura mendesah pelan. Haruskah Ino berteriak sekencang itu? Ia tadi sangat tidak peduli, dan lihatlah sekarang siapa yang heboh. Untung saja ruangan nuansa ungu pucat itu sedang sepi pengunjung. Sakura memijat pelipisnya pelan. Ah—ia pusing memikirkan hidupnya. Dilihatnya lagi muka Ino yang masih membelalakkan bola mata _aquamarine_ -nya. Wanita bersurai pirang itu tertegun cukup lama.

"Kau benar-benar tidak berbohong, Sakura?"

Ino berbisik pelan dengan raut muka yang antusias bercampur heran. Lihatlah betapa lebarnya iris _aquamarine_ -nya terbelalak. Sakura mendesis untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Aku akan sangat jauh lebih bersyukur kalau hal itu tidak benar-benar terjadi. Aku harap ini hanya kebohongan belaka. Tapi—" Wanita bersurai merah muda itu mengerang, memilih untuk mengendikkan bahu dan mendesah panjang.

Ino menatapnya sambil memanggut-manggut tak jelas. Rambut pirang pucat yang dikuncir _ponytail_ itu bergerak-gerak pelan. Iris _aquamarine_ -nya bergerak ke atas—seolah merenungkan sesuatu. Sekarang giliran Sakura untuk tak mengacuhkannya. Fokusnya berganti ke santapan tiramisu dan minuman lemon di hadapannya. Ia berusaha melepaskan beban pikiran yang memenuhi kepalanya karena peristiwa kemarin malam maupun kejadian pagi tadi. Harusnya mengunjungi _bakery_ yang berbentuk setengah _cafetaria_ ini bersama Ino bertujuan menjernihkan pikirannya. Tapi lihatlah beban yang ditambah Ino sekarang. Ah—lupakan!

"Hei, Sakura!" Panggil suara nyaring Ino.

"APA?" Balas Sakura suram dengan memberatkan suaranya.

Ino membungkukkan punggungnya, mendekatkan kepalanya ke Sakura. Ia mengerling pada Sakura dan menyeringai lebar. Kemudian ia berbisik pelan.

"Jadi, bagaimana rasanya—"

Ino memberi jeda sejenak.

"—ciuman dengan Namikaze Naruto?"

Sakura langsung memuncratkan minuman lemonnya. Menyemburkan cairan itu ke samping. Ia terbatuk keras tanpa henti. Sesekali menarik napas dalam-dalam.

"I—INO!"

.

.

.

 _Autumn, November 13 at 1.10 PM_

Menjelang musim gugur akhir memang benar-benar dingin. Angin dingin sudah menerpa—beberapa kali menciumi wajah Sakura. Ia membenamkan separuh wajahnya pada syal yang melilit leher wanita itu. Pikirannya melayang-layang. Seharusnya otaknya sudah mulai jernih. Namun entah kenapa kepalanya malah semakin berat. Ia terus merutuki dirinya sendiri.

Ino sudah pulang lebih dulu. Meninggalkan dirinya. Sekarang lihatlah dia sedang berdiri di depan _bakery_ di tengah tiupan angin musim gugur. Selang beberapa detik, mobil hitam Maybach Exelero sampai di depannya. Sai menjemputnya, setelah ini Sakura harus menuju butik kerabatnya yang meminta bantuannya untuk menjadi model—ia harus ke sana untuk mengurus beberapa keperluan termasuk mengukur baju yang akan dipakainya.

Sakura segera masuk ke dalam mobil—seperti biasa duduk di samping pengemudi.

"Hai, Haruno- _san!_ "

Sakura tak mendapati Sai di sana. Seorang pria berjaket hitam dan bertopi _modern snapback_ hitam duduk di tempat itu dengan memasang cengiran lebar—lagi. Sakura lagi-lagi tersenyum hambar. Ia pasrah.

"Eh? Kau tak terkejut, Haruno- _san_?" Seru pria itu kecewa.

"Yah, usaha yang bagus, Namikaze- _san._ "

Sakura memalingkan wajahnya malas. Ditatanya posisi duduknya dan memakai sabuk keselamatan. Ia menyibukkan diri, berusaha tak memedulikan pria Namikaze itu. Naruto masih menatap Sakura kecewa, merengut seperti seorang bocah yang menunggu untuk diberi coklat.

"Haruno- _san..._ " Naruto merengek pelan.

"Hm?"

Sakura menjawab dengan gumaman seadanya—membuat Naruto semakin mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Kau tak ingin menanyakan sesuatu?" Tanya pria pirang itu dengan mata biru _saphir_ _e_ -nya yang berbinar.

Wanita musim semi di sebelahnya mengerang malas. Mungkin ia sudah cukup lelah dengan pikirannya sendiri. Berkali-kali wanita itu mendesah panjang. Kedua tangan mulusnya terlipat manis. Ia memutar kedua manik hijaunya malas dan mendesah untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Hah... Baiklah. Eng... Bagaimana kau bisa disini, Namikaze- _san?_ " Tanya Sakura dengan nada rendah yang terdengar amat malas.

Senyum Naruto melebar sempurna.

"Oh, itu, kau tahu, Haruno- _san_? Sai- _san_ memintaku untuk menemanimu. Hebat, bukan?" Ujar Naruto menggebu-nggebu.

Sakura mengernyitkan sebelah alisnya.

"Sai?"

"Ya!" Seru pria itu bersemangat.

"Oke... Kau tak bisa menipuku, Namikaze- _san_ —"

"—kau sogok dengan apa si Sai itu?"

Sakura melotot, berusaha menghakimi Naruto agar mengatakan sebenarnya. Telunjuknya tak berhenti menunjuk-nunjuk wajah Naruto, mendesak Naruto untuk segera menjawab. Mendengar hal itu, Naruto tertawa lebar.

"Kau benar-benar sangat manis, Haruno- _san..._ "

"Berhenti mengalihkan pembicaraan!"

Sakura berteriak dan terus merengut. Sebenarnya Naruto sangat betah memandangi wajah Sakura yang sedang marah, tetapi saat itu senyum pria itu memudar. Ia mulai menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal.

" _Okay, okay_. Baiklah, Haruno- _san_..."

"Kau tahu, aku harus merogoh uang sangat banyak untuk membujuk Sai- _san_ agar aku boleh menemanimu. Dia berlaku seperti pejabat besar kepala yang tidak mau menerima sogokan murah—" Pria itu bertingkah memelas.

"Tapi apapun akan kulakukan demi Haruno- _san!_ " Ia tersenyum sumringah.

" _Pfft—_ kebohongan konyol apalagi yang kau buat, Namikaze- _san_. Kurasa dulu kau pasti mendapat nilai A dalam pelajaran mengarang." Sakura mendengus sambil terkekeh pelan.

"Eh? Cintaku padamu tak pernah bohong, Haruno- _san!_ "

Sakura mendengus lagi.

"Mulutmu manis sekali." Sindir wanita musim semi itu.

"Tentu saja kau tahu kalau mulutku manis. Kau kan sudah merasakannya." Kata Naruto dengan polosnya.

Sakura tersedak ludahnya sendiri kemudian terbatuk pelan. Pipinya bersemu merah—terasa terbakar. Perkataan Naruto sukses membuat wanita itu malu bercampur kesal.

"Kubilang jangan alihkan pembicaraan!" Tegas Sakura dengan wajah merah padam.

"Tapi—"

"Lagipula, aku tak percaya jika Sai meminta sogokan mahal." Potong Sakura cepat.

"Sai selalu menyebalkan padaku. Sejak kapan dia bertingkah protektif kepadaku? Mungkin jika suatu saat kepalanya terbentur tiang di jalan baru ia akan peduli padaku."

Sakura terus mengoceh panjang. Naruto diam menyimak tanpa ada niatan untuk menimpali.

"Jangankan dengan uang banyak, dia bahkan bisa dengan mudahnya luluh kalau kau mentraktirnya minum kopi jika itu bersangkutan dengan penderitaanku."

Naruto tak bersuara.

"Dia benar-benar menyebalkan!"

"Dan juga—hei apa kau mendengarku?!"

"Penguntit." Ujar Naruto singkat menatap ke arah lain. Tatapan matanya berubah tajam. Rahangnya tampak mengeras. Ia seolah berubah menjadi sosok dingin yang dibicarakan oleh Ino.

"Apa maksud—"

"Penguntit."

Naruto langsung bergegas melepas sabuknya dan melangkah keluar mobil. Pria itu melangkah cepat meninggalkan Sakura yang bertanya-tanya.

"—hei!"

Sakura memanggil setengah berteriak. Ia tak paham apa yang sedang terjadi. Wanita itu segera melakukan hal yang sama—keluar dari mobil dan bergegas menyusul Naruto. Langkah kaki pria itu cepat, Sakura hampir kehilangan jejaknya. Ia menyusuri jalan yang dilewati pria itu hingga membawanya berhenti di sebuah gang sempit dua belas meter dari tempat mobilnya terparkir. Ia bertanya-tanya. Apa yang sebenarnya pria itu cari? Atau sebenarnya siapa yang dikejar oleh pria itu? Ia benar-benar tak mengerti dengan situasi ini. Ia kebingungan. Jantungnya berdegup begitu cepat.

Begitu sampai di depan gang sempit itu, Sakura mulai berbelok masuk ke sana. Gang itu sangat sepi. Ia bisa menyimpulkan bahwa tempat itu cukup berbahaya, tapi ia memberanikan diri untuk menemukan batang hidung pria sialan itu.

"Hei! Apa yang—Ah!" Pekik Sakura kaget begitu mendapati Naruto di sana.

Pandangannya bergerak menuju sebelah tangan kekar Naruto yang sedang meringkus seseorang. Sakura tertegun. Pikiran kalutnya mencoba mencerna apa yang dilihatnya.

"Ada apa sebenarny—"

Sakura mulai mengerti situasinya.

"—penguntit?"

Naruto yang melihat mata Sakura yang melebar hanya memasang cengiran lemah.

"Tenanglah, Haruno- _san._ Semua baik-baik saja." Ujar Naruto dengan tetap meringkus orang itu.

Haruno Sakura terhenyak. Ia tak mampu berkata apa-apa. Bukan semata-mata karena penguntit itu, tetapi karena ia cukup terkejut melihat aksi Naruto. Ia masih menatap tanpa ekspresi. Naruto hanya bisa tersenyum hambar, ia cukup khawatir dengan Sakura. Namun ia tak bisa melepas cengkeramannya pada orang yang diringkusnya.

"Aku akan menelepon manajerku, Haruno- _san._ Tunggulah sebentar, maaf jika waktumu jadi terbuang..."

Sakura masih termenung. Naruto berusaha tersenyum lembut padanya. Kemudian sebelah tangan pria itu merogoh ponsel di saku celananya. Segera ia tekan kontak manajernya dengan cepat dan mengaktifkan panggilan.

"Kakashi, ini terjadi lagi. Aku ada di gang sempit dekat _bakery_. Cepat kemari."

Naruto menutup teleponnya setelah hanya mengucapkan perkataan singkat itu. Dimasukkannya kembali poselnya ke dalam saku. Ia tampak menghela napas panjang.

"Kau tahu apa yang sebenarnya kau lakukan?" Tanya Naruto dingin mengintimidasi sambil mengeratkan cengkeramannya.

Orang itu—pria dewasa bertopi hitam dan berjaket kelabu membisu tak berdaya. Naruto tampak geram.

"Aku tak mengerti mengapa paparazi sepertimu harus ada di dunia ini." Perkataan sarkasme muncul dari mulut pria Namikaze itu.

Sakura hanya terduduk diam menonton Naruto yang sibuk menginterogasi. Naruto benar-benar tampak berbeda daripada Naruto yang ia tahu. Tak ada lagi tampang nakal dari pria pirang itu. Sakura benar-benar tak mengerti. Pikirannya masih terlalu berat untuk memahami itu.

Selang beberapa menit, pria berambut perak dengan masker menutupi separuh wajahnya—Kakashi memasuki gang bersama dua pria berjas hitam. Mereka melewati Sakura dan menghampiri Naruto.

Naruto berbincang dengan pria perak itu, sedang dua pria berjas hitam lainnya langsung menggantikan Naruto meringkus si paparazi. Lantas dua pria itu sibuk menggeledah tubuh orang itu dan merampas barang mencurigakan, mereka juga memastikan di sekitar sana tak ada paparazi lainnya. Naruto dan Kakashi mengawasi sambil berujar beberapa kalimat memberi perintah. Wajah mereka tegang, sibuk menginterogasi orang itu.

Sakura hanya menatap dari jauh. Ia terus tertegun cukup lama. Situasi asing macam apa ini? Ia tak habis pikir.

Setelah cukup lama dipandangi, Naruto tampak menghampiri Sakura yang sedang terduduk lemah dan bersandar di dinding. Ia berjongkok pelan di hadapannya, berusaha menunjukkan cengirannya pada Sakura. Sakura masih saja menatap kosong tanpa ekspresi.

Naruto tampak bingung, cengirannya memudar. Ia gantikan cengirannya dengan tersenyum lembut. Kedua tangan besarnya bergerak menangkup kedua pipi lembut Sakura. Ia mengunci mata _emerald_ Sakura dengan manik birunya. Wajahnya hanya berjarak satu jengkal dengan wajah Sakura. Senyuman lembutnya masih terukir. Segalanya ia coba untuk menenangkan Sakura. Ingin sekali rasanya memeluk tubuh mungil wanita itu.

"Kau takut, Sakura- _chan_?" Bisik Naruto lirih. Tanpa sadar ia memanggil wanita itu dengan nama panggilannya.

Sakura masih terdiam. Pipinya terasa hangat karena sentuhan tangan pria pirang itu. Hangat dan nyaman. Benar-benar menenangkan. Ia masih ingin diam dengan posisi seperti ini. Tak ingin tangan itu melepas sentuhannya pada pipi Sakura.

Eh—Tunggu apa? Tangan Naruto menyentuh pipinya?

Kesadarannya langsung kembali penuh. Wajahnya berubah merah padam. Kedua pipinya memanas. Seketika ia panik. Wanita itu mulai gelagapan. Spontan ia menggerakkan kepalanya, membenturkan dahinya ke dahi pria itu. Naruto kaget dan terjungkal ke belakang. Kemudian pria itu meringis sambil mengelus-elus dahinya.

"Kau tidak puas dengan ciuman bibir, Haruno- _san_? Karena itu kau ingin dahi kita saling berciuman?" Rengek Naruto masih meringis.

Sakura tak menanggapi dan berusaha berdiri. Ia menepuk-nepuk celananya, membersihkan debu yang menempel. Wajahnya merengut kesal. Melihat Sakura berdiri, Naruto ikut berdiri. Pria itu masih saja menggerutu. Ekspresi kerasnya sudah kembali seperti bocah. Sakura hanya mendesah panjang kemudian ia alihkan pandangannya pada para pria yang masih sibuk berurusan dengan si penguntit. Matanya menyipit, berusaha membaca kejadian di sana. Sekarang ia tahu kenapa Naruto mengatakan bahwa ia tak pernah terlibat suatu gosip ataupun skandal. Pria itu bisa menyingkirkan dengan mudah setiap orang yang berusaha mengusiknya dan menyumpal mulut mereka. Benar-benar menakutkan.

"Hei, Namikaze- _san_!" Panggil Sakura tanpa menoleh.

Naruto menghentikan gerutuannya dan berpaling ke Sakura yang tak menatapnya.

"Hm, apa?"

"Apa perlu sampai sekeras itu padanya?" Tanya Sakura pelan, orang yang ia maksud adalah si paparazi itu.

Mendengar itu, Naruto menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Ia mengendikkan bahu santai—mengisyaratkan bahwa ia tak peduli jika caranya terlalu keras. Ia melakukan apa yang dianggapnya benar. Ia bergumam pelan sambil melipat kedua tangan kekarnya ke depan dada.

"Ehmm, kurasa perlu."

Sakura langsung menoleh. Ekspresinya menyiratkan bahwa ia tak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan Naruto. Ia melongo beberapa saat.

"Oh..." Sakura ber-oh ria.

"Kenapa?" Tanyanya kemudian.

Naruto menggumam pelan. Tangan kanannya mengelus-elus dagunya, ia tampak berpikir. Sakura diam memandangi ekspresi serius Naruto, setia menanti jawaban.

"Oh itu!" Seru Naruto tiba-tiba seraya menepukkan kedua tangannya seolah ia telah menemukan jawaban yang tepat.

"Karena agar tak ada gosip aneh."

Sakura hanya melongo mendengar jawaban itu.

"Sesederhana itu?" Tanya Sakura tak percaya. Ia pikir perlakuan keras Naruto agak kurang sepadan dengan alasan sederhana itu.

"Tentu saja. Kau tak ingin besok pagi ada artikel utama dengan judul _Aktris Cantik Haruno Sakura Berpacaran Dengan Aktor Namikaze Naruto yang Sangat Tampan,_ bukan?" Ujar Naruto santai.

"Apa kau tidak menyadari bahwa pria itu sejak tadi mengawasi dan mengambil foto kita, Haruno- _san."_

Sakura melongo sebentar. Ia mendecak tanpa sadar karena cukup kagum bahwa Naruto mampu menyadari keberadaan orang itu. Yah, Sakura mengakui jika ia tak cukup peduli dengan sekitarnya sampai tak bisa menyadarinya.

Namun kemudian Sakura hanya mendengus pelan mengingat perkataan Naruto sebelumnya tentang artikel konyol itu. Kemana perginya Naruto yang serius tadi? Wanita itu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Hasrat untuk membenturkan kepala pirang yang tertutup topi itu telah kembali lagi.

"Kalau aku tak masalah dengan hal itu, apa kau akan menghentikan aksi keras itu padanya sekarang?"

Naruto mengernyitkan kening.

"Eh? Benarkah? Jika kau meminta tentu saja akan kulakukan, Haruno- _san_."

Pria Namikaze itu tersenyum nakal.

"Senang rasanya jika Haruno- _san_ mau mengakuiku sebagai pacarnya. Jangankan hanya melepaskannya, aku bahkan mau membayarnya untuk membuat artikel bagus tentang hubungan kita jika kau berkata begitu, Haruno- _san_."

Sakura melotot.

"T—tidak! Kutarik kembali ucapanku!" Teriak Sakura geram.

"Eh? Hubungan yang ditutupi itu tidak menyenangkan!" Ujar Naruto memelas.

Sakura menepuk dahi pelan.

"S—sejak kapan kita punya hubungan?!"

"A—KU AKAN MEMBUNUHMU, NAMIKAZE NARUTO!"

Kali ini Sakura benar-benar melempar _boots_ -nya pada Naruto. Naruto segera berlari sambil tertawa lebar.

"Ini kedua kalinya aku mengatakan kalau kau sangat menawan ketika marah, Haruno- _san."_

Sakura berteriak geram.

 _Hari itu, musim gugur di pertengahan November. Hari kedua ia bertekad untuk membunuh pria bernama Namikaze Naruto._

.

.

.

.

.

 **To Be Continued**

.

.

.

.

.

 _Yeah, I am back! Halo readers tercinta. Terima kasih semangat dari kalian semua, aku bisa bikin chapter 2 ini. Kemaren aku lupa bilang, Jadi aku coba update tiap weekend ya. Tapi bisa update lebih cepet atau lebih lama *semoga jangan sampe telat update T_T_

 _Trus tetep sama ya, aku minta komentar dan saran buat chapter ini, udah greget apa belom? Aku sempet bingung soalnya wkwkw..._

 _Dan aku akan jelasin umur tokoh disini, Sakura aku buat seperti yang disebutkan di atas yaitu 22 y.o. trus Ino juga sama kayak Sakura. Naruto aku buat 25 y.o._

 _Trus Sai 26 y.o. Yamato 29 y.o. dan Kakashi umurnya 30 y.o._

 _Oke sekian penjelasannya hehe..._

 _Akhir kata, thanks for reading and see you soon on the next chapter!_

 _Adysa Dysti 2018_


	3. chapter 3

_"I hope you understand..."_

.

.

.

.

 **DISCLAIMER :** Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto

Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, And this is my story

 **Warning(s) :** AU, OOC Narusaku, Rate T semi M, Romance, Humor, Don't like, don't read

.

.

.

.

.

 ** _CHAPTER 3_**

 _'How to get the third kiss'_

.

.

.

.

.

 _Autumn, November 13 at 9.52 PM_

 _Deja vu._

Haruno Sakura terduduk dengan kaki bersilang anggun. Rambut merah mudanya yang digerai tampak bermain-main dengan angin malam di pantai ini. Paras cantiknya terpoles _make up peach_ yang lembut. _Coat_ kelabu tersampir di bahu rampingnya—menutupi gaun musim panas berenda dengan warna putih yang ia kenakan. Wanita itu benar-benar mengumpat persoalan memakai gaun musim panas di saat musim gugur seperti ini. Ide terburuk yang pernah ada. Namun karirnya sedang bertaruh jika ia tak bisa berhenti mengeluh. Wanita musim semi itu menyesap kopi kaleng hangatnya nikmat sambil menonton riuhnya pekerja produksi film yang berlalu-lalang di hadapannya. Mereka benar-benar tak sadar jika malam semakin larut. Wanita beriris _emerald_ itu kemudian mengembuskan napas panjang.

"Sa-ku-ra- _chan_."

Sakura mengembuskan napas kembali tanpa merasa terusik oleh panggilan itu. Manik hijaunya tak berniat untuk mengalihkan pandangan ke arah empu suara _baritone_ itu.

Ia kesal. Malam itu, Sakura merasakan perasaan kesal yang sama dengan tempo hari. Suasana malam yang sama. Posisi duduk yang sama. Kopi kaleng yang sama. Dan tentu saja pria yang sama sedang duduk di sampingnya. Semua kesamaan itu membuatnya muak. Saking muaknya hingga tubuhnya sendiri tak mampu untuk meluapkan emosinya dan berujung pada sebuah helaan napas panjang saja.

"Saa-kuu-raa- _chaan_."

Wanita haruno itu masih berusaha menumpulkan telinga. Ia menggenggam kaleng hangat di tangannya dengan erat dan sibuk menyeruput kopinya. Meski tangannya sudah gatal ingin menonjok sesuatu, ia tetap bergeming.

"Sa-ku-ra- _chaaaaan_..."

"Sakura- _chan_... Sakura- _chan_. Sakura- _chan_. Sakura- _chaaan_... Sakura- _chan.._. Saku—"

Sakura melenguh pelan.

"Huh! B—bisa kau hentikan itu?!"

Sakura berteriak geram sambil membanting kaleng yang telah kosong ke meja di sebelahnya.

"Panggilan itu membuatku geli! Dimana sopan santunmu?!"

Sakura mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah pria itu sambil menghadiahkan tatapan tajam. Pria itu langsung kelabakan dan memasang cengiran kikuk.

"M-maaf, Sakura- _chan_."

Sakura mendelik tajam saat telinganya masih menangkap panggilan menggelikan itu. Sementara orang yang memanggilnya hanya menunjukkan cengiran lebar. Yah, cengiran memang andalan seorang Namikaze Naruto. Pria itu tampak sangat menikmati suasana malam ini bersama kaos biru langit yang menutupi tubuh kekarnya.

"Kau ini aneh sekali..." Ucap Sakura setelah kembali ke posisi duduknya semula.

Naruto mengerutkan dahi.

"Apa itu sebuah pujian?" Tanya pria itu santai.

"Terserah apa katamu." Sakura berujar malas sambil mengendikkan bahu.

"Aku benar-benar tak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya kau pikirkan dan apa yang kau rencanakan. Kau membuatnya seolah semua ini hanya candaan konyol biasa." Lanjut wanita Haruno itu. Manik hijaunya menerawang ke langit. Suaranya melirih.

"He? Kau tertarik padaku, Sakura- _chan_?"

Napas Sakura seolah tercekat mendengar itu. Dahinya terasa berkedut saat telinganya masih menangkap panggilan menggelikan meluncur dari mulut Naruto. Perasaannya yang tadinya melankolis kembali memanas.

"Sudah kubilang berhenti memanggilku dengan nama itu! Apa aku mengizinkanmu memanggil nama belakangku?!"

"Tapi aku sudah memanggilmu begitu sebelumnya dan kau tak protes." Ujar Naruto membela diri seperti anak kecil.

"Aku tetap tak pernah mengatakan bahwa aku menyukai panggilan itu! Caramu mengatakannya sekarang membuat telingaku jijik."

Sakura mendengus.

"Ehhh? T-tapi aku suka memanggilmu begitu, Sakura- _chan._ Panggilan 'Haruno- _san'_ terasa terlalu formal." Rengek Naruto.

Sakura menepuk dahinya sambil mendecih.

"Tak usah banyak alasan, Namikaze- _san_. Bilang saja kau menyukainya karena panggilan itu mengingatkanmu pada mantan kekasihmu—"

"—sama seperti kau menyukai ehm—ci-ciuman... ku karena mengingatkanmu pada ciuman mantan kekasihmu."

Mendengar itu, Naruto tertawa lebar. Wajah bocahnya seolah lenyap. Sakura menatap pria pirang itu sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Kau benar-benar wanita yang tak ingin dibandingkan dengan wanita lain, ya?" Naruto menyeringai.

"Kalau begitu, kau boleh memanggilku 'Naruto- _kun_ '. Suara _sexy_ -mu pasti akan sangat indah ketika mengatakannya, Sakura- _chan._ " Lanjut pria itu. Seringaian nakalnya semakin lebar.

"Naruto- _kun_?!" Pekik Sakura heran tanpa sadar.

Ah bodoh—kenapa ia malah mengikutinya?! Sakura merutuki mulutnya sendiri. Lihatlah sekarang senyum sumringah pria brengsek itu. Wanita itu ingin sekali menarik kembali ucapannya.

"Ah! kau benar-benar manis, Sakura- _chan._ " Lanjutnya.

"H-hentikan senyum mesum itu, _Baka!_ "

Seringai nakal pria itu semakin melebar.

"J-jangan bermimpi aku mau melakukannya!"

Sakura mendengus. Otaknya benar-benar berpikir keras begitu melihat wajah pria pirang itu. Ia heran. Ada kalanya pria itu menjadi begitu licik. Kemudian berubah menjadi berlagak begitu polos. Dan siang tadi ia tahu kalau pria itu bisa menjadi begitu... dingin. Wanita itu benar-benar ingin mengorek isi dari kepala pirang itu. Pria Namikaze itu bisa menjadi sangat menyebalkan dan misterius secara bersamaan. Dan ia masih tak habis pikir apa rencana pria itu yang seolah mendekatinya? Dan hal terburuknya adalah pria itu menggunakan ciuman sebagai alasannya. Apa yang membuat pria itu sangat tertarik pada ehm—bibirnya? Sakura hanya berakhir menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

Dan tentang kejadian siang tadi—Sakura masih tak ingin memikirkannya. Ia juga tak ingin mencoba memberitahukannya pada Sai. Meskipun mungkin Sai bisa saja tak khawatir sama sekali. Untuk saat ini Sakura memilih untuk menyimpan peristiwa itu sendiri.

Ia tatap kembali penampakan pantai yang menjadi lokasi syuting kali ini. Angin darat pada malam hari yang menciptakan deburan ombak serasa mendinginkan hatinya. Kepalanya masih saja terasa berat tanpa tahu apa penyebabnya. Ia merasa ada yang mengganggu pikiran dan perasaannya.

" _Nee_ , Namikaze- _san_..."

Sakura berbisik pelan sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Wanita itu menarik napas dalam-dalam dan menahannya.

"Ada apa?"

Naruto menimpali lembut. Ia dekatkan tubuhnya ke arah Sakura. Surai pirangnya tampak menyala di kegelapan malam dan bergerak pelan tertiup angin—cukup mengherankan juga jika tubuhnya yang hanya terbalut kaos tidak merasakan dingin.

"Sakura- _chan_?"

Naruto berbisik pelan karena tak segera mendapat tanggapan dari Sakura. Ia cukup khawatir melihat kepala Sakura yang terus tertunduk.

Sakura mengembuskan napas yang ditahannya sedari tadi.

"Apa... tak ada yang ingin kau ceritakan padaku—"

Sakura menelan ludah.

"—tentang kejadian di gang sempit itu?"

Naruto tertegun.

"Aku akan menceritakannya jika kau memanggilku _Naruto-kun_." Goda Naruto sambil terkekeh.

"Seperti yang kubilang. Kau selalu saja membuat semuanya jadi seolah candaan konyol!" Sakura setengah berteriak.

Cengiran Naruto mengendur. Manik biru pria Namikaze itu berubah redup. Ia menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya. Pria itu termenung sejenak.

"Tak ada yang perlu kau khawatirkan, Sakura- _chan."_ Naruto berujar pelan sambil memaksakan seulas senyum teduh.

Sakura masih betah menunduk dalam-dalam.

"Sampai kapan kau mau menyembunyikannya?!" Teriak Sakura.

"AKU JUG—"

Suaranya melirih.

"—aku juga berhak mengetahuinya..."

Bahu Sakura bergetar. Naruto yang melihatnya berusaha menerka-nerka perasaan Sakura. Pria beriris _saphire_ itu menatap nanar kepala Sakura yang masih tertunduk. Ia menelan ludahnya. Pria itu tak bermaksud begini. Pria pirang itu khawatir. Tangan besarnya bergerak perlahan, berusaha meraih punggung wanita itu dengan gemetaran. Namun sebelum tangannya menyentuh wanita itu, Naruto mengurungkan niatnya. Tangannya mengepal erat, ia tarik kembali menjauhi punggung Sakura. Pria itu menarik napas pelan.

"Jika kau mau kuantar pulang dengan mobilku, aku akan menceritakannya saat itu juga—di mobilku." Bisik Naruto singkat dan lirih.

Sakura terdiam. Kepala merah mudanya mulai mendongak menatap wajah lembut Naruto. Segaris senyum simpul tergambar di wajah berwarna tan milik pria itu. Setelah beberapa saat, Sakura masih tak menjawab.

"Baiklah, kuanggap kau setuju." Ucap Naruto pelan. Ia mulai bangkit dari duduknya.

"Aku akan mengatakannya pada Sai- _san_. Nanti kutunggu di mobil, Sakura- _chan._ "

Naruto mengecup bibir ranum Sakura singkat dan melangkah pergi meninggalkan wanita itu. Angin malam seketika berembus pelan menyapu jejak pria itu di pasir pantai.

Sakura terhenyak.

.

.

.

 _Autumn, November 13 at 11.22 PM_

"Sakura- _chan_?"

Suara berat Naruto memecah keheningan. Ia sudah mengemudikan mobilnya selama sepuluh menit, tetapi Sakura masih terdiam. Naruto sesekali melirik Sakura yang menatap kosong ke arah jalanan. Mata _saphire_ -nya berusaha membagi fokus antara melirik Sakura dan menatap jalanan di depannya. Pria itu kemudian mendesah berat.

"Baiklah, kau ingin aku mulai cerita dari mana?"

Sakura mengalihkan tatapannya pada Naruto yang fokus pada kemudinya. Paras cantiknya terlihat tanpa ekspresi.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Sakura singkat.

Naruto menatap Sakura sebentar, membaca ekspresi datar wanita itu. Ia katupkan kedua bibirnya kemudian kembali fokus mengemudi. Pria Namikaze itu menghela napas singkat.

"Seperti yang kukatakan, seorang paparazi mengikuti kita." Jawab Naruto pelan.

Sakura bergeming.

"Bukan... bukan begitu maksudku..." Lirih Sakura.

"—Maksudku, siapa pria itu?"

Naruto terdiam. Pria itu masih memaksakan seulas senyum tipis. Namun mendengar pertanyaan Sakura, senyumnya memudar. Ia menarik napas pelan.

"Dia Shimura Danzo. 47 tahun. Seorang Pengantar makanan sebuah restoran prancis di tengah kota yang merangkap sebagai seorang fotografer. Ia tinggal di distrik sebelah utara kota. Bercerai dengan istrinya dua tahun lalu. Ia pernah bekerja di perusahaan teknologi ternama, tetapi ia dipecat tiga tahun lalu. Seorang perokok. Pecandu minuman keras. Tidak memiliki catatan kriminal—sebelum aku menangkapnya siang tadi."

Naruto menjelaskan panjang lebar dengan begitu santai sambil menikmati mobil yang ia kemudikan dengan lihai. Matanya menatap lurus dengan ekspresi mengeras. Ia seolah kembali pada sosoknya tadi siang.

"L-lalu apa tujuan pria itu?" Tanya Sakura.

Suara wanita itu bergetar. Air mukanya menyiratkan kecemasan. Kepala merah mudanya mendongak, memandangi wajah Naruto yang dingin.

"Dia mengincarku."

Naruto menjawab singkat. Rahangnya tampak mengeras. Napasnya tiba-tiba seolah menderu dengan tatapan tajamnya yang menyoroti jalanan malam.

"Jadi tenanglah, Sakura- _chan."_

Sakura sedikit bergidik. Wanita itu menelan ludah dan menghela napas pelan. Manik _emerald_ -nya membuka sempurna.

"Kenapa?" Ucap wanita Haruno itu pelan.

Naruto diam. Ekspresinya nasih tetap sama. Suasana di dalam mobil hening. Bahkan Naruto sejak tadi tak menyalakan musik. Hanya ada sesekali bunyi berdetik ketika Naruto menyalakan _sein_ saat berbelok. Pria pirang itu masih diam. Mereka ditelan keheningan.

"Apa ini bukan pertama kalinya kau mengalami ini, Namikaze- _san_?" Sakura memilih ambil suara.

Naruto menoleh sejenak ke arah Sakura.

"Ya." Jawab Naruto singkat sambil kembali fokus pada jalanan.

"Aku sudah biasa menghadapi situasi semacam itu." Lanjut pria itu.

"KENAPA?" Sakura berteriak tanpa sadar.

Kemudian ia mengembuskan napas pelan.

"Siapa kau sebenarnya? Kenapa mereka mengincarmu?" Desak Sakura sambil menurunkan volume suaranya.

Naruto melirik Sakura. Pria Namikaze itu mengerutkan dahi. Ekspresi kerasnya mulai mengendur. Tiba-tiba ia terkekeh pelan.

"Tentu saja aku aktor tampan Namikaze Naruto, Sakura- _chan_."

Sakura meringis. Ia mencengkeram sabuk yang melintasi tubuhnya.

"Siapa... _Namikaze Naruto?_ SIAPA?!"

Sakura naik pitam.

"M-maaf, Sakura- _chan_... Tapi memang itu saja yang perlu kujelaskan tentang diriku. Aku _Namikaze Naruto_ seperti yang kau tahu." Tegas Naruto.

"L-lalu kenapa kau bisa menghadapi situasi seperti siang tadi? Siapa kau sebenarnya? Apa—"

Sakura menarik napas.

"APA YANG KAU RENCAKAN?! Kau... KAU BERTINGKAH seolah mendekatiku, menggodaku, MENCIUMKU!"

"Apa kau benar-benar tidak menghargaiku, Namikaze- _san_?! Kau... Kau me-menciumku seenaknya!"

"S-sakura- _chan,_ aku—"

"DIAM! Biarkan aku bicara!" Teriak Sakura

"KAU— Kau membuatku seolah aku..."

Tenggorokan Sakura serasa tercekat.

"SEOLAH AKU WANITA MURAH YANG BISA BEBAS KAU PERLAKUKAN SEENAKNYA!"

"BERHENTI MENYAMAKAN AKU DENGAN MANTAN KEKASIHMU!"

"Kau menggangguku, kau menyembunyikan hal yang perlu kuketahui!"

Suara Sakura melirih.

"Kau... Membuatku kesal. Kau membuatku khawatir... Kau..."

"... membuatku... bingung..."

"Apa yang sebenarnya... kau... rencanakan?" Bisik Sakura sambil menunduk.

Naruto tertegun. Dadanya terasa berat. Teriakan Sakura sedikit banyak telah mengguncangnya. Ia menghela napas panjang.

"Hah... Sudah saatnya aku meluruskan sesuatu." Ujar pria itu pelan.

"Maafkan aku, Sakura- _chan_. Aku tak bermaksud membuatmu merasa begitu..."

"Dan semua hal tentang mantan kekasihku... itu semua bohong, aku bahkan tak punya mantan kekasih."

Sakura diam.

"Aku hanya... Aku hanya berusaha menggodamu..."

"Kau perlu tahu bahwa aku tak berniat jahat... Tapi aku tak bisa menceritakan semuanya..."

Ucapan yang meluncur dari mulut Naruto menyisakan sunyi. Mereka berdua saling membuang muka. Atmosfer dalam mobil itu terasa begitu dingin. Hanya ada deru napas teratur yang mengudara dari mereka. Naruto beberapa kali berniat untuk menyebut nama wanita di sampingnya itu, tetapi urung ia lakukan.

"Turunkan aku."

Naruto sontak menoleh.

"A-apa?" Ucapnya terbata-bata.

"Turunkan aku, Namikaze- _san._ " Kini Sakura membalas tatapannya.

"T-tapi ini masih jauh, Sakura- _chan._ Dan hampir tengah malam. Aku tak mungkin membiarkanmu—"

"TURUNKAN AKU!"

Sakura berteriak. Lantas Naruto mendesah panjang.

"Dengan satu syarat, Sakura- _chan._ Aku akan tetap bersamamu sampai Sai- _san_ datang menjemputmu." Ujar Naruto pelan.

Sakura tak membalas. Tanpa berlama-lama, Naruto mulai menepikan mobilnya di sebuah taman. Ia memberhentikan mobilnya di bawah sebuah lampu temaram di pojok taman. Tak ada siapapun di sana.

Sakura bergegas melepas sabuknya dan keluar. Wanita itu mengeratkan _coat_ -nya lalu meraih ponsel untuk menelepon Sai. Naruto mematikan mesin mobilnya. Ia meringis saat udara dingin menusuk kulitnya begitu ia keluar. Kakinya perlahan menghampiri Sakura yang berdiri di sisi lain sebelah mobil. Sakura tampak sudah selesai menelepon. Tubuhnya bersandar pada mobil dan memeluk _coat_ -nya menahan suhu udara dingin. Naruto kemudian ikut bersandar di sebelahnya. Sakura tak protes. Namun mereka berdua tampak membungkam. Kepulan hangat yang mengudara bergantian muncul dari helaan napas mereka. Keduanya menatap ke bawah. Naruto tersenyum simpul melihat bayangannya dan Sakura berjajar yang diciptakan lampu temaram di belakang.

Beberapa menit berlalu tanpa suara. Udara terasa semakin dingin.

" _Nee,_ Sakura- _chan_..."

Naruto mengepulkan napas hangat ke udara. Ia melipat kedua tangan kekarnya di depan dada.

"Maaf, soal semua yang ingin kau ketahui itu... Aku tak bisa menceritakan semuanya sekarang. Kuharap kau mengerti."

Sakura membisu. Ia masih asyik menatap kakinya yang terbalut _heels_ putih. Ia mainkan kakinya pelan. Naruto pun paham Sakura sedang tak ingin menjawab. Keheningan kembali menerkam sampai mobil hitam Sakura yang dikemudikan Sai menepi dan berhenti tepat di depan mereka. Sakura langsung masuk begitu saja tanpa melontarkan sepatah kata pun.

Naruto diam menatap tubuh Sakura yang meninggalkannya. Kemudian ia menangkap sosok Sai yang keluar, menyapanya, mengucapkan selamat malam, dan berlalu pergi. Naruto hanya memasang senyum tipis dan membalas sapaan Sai seperti biasa. Ia tetap tersenyum sampai mobil Sakura melaju pergi.

Naruto terdiam. Kemudian ia terkekeh sambil memasuki mobilnya. Pria itu duduk dan memasang sabuk pengaman. Manik birunya menerawang ke depan. Ia kemudian mengacak surai pirangnya pelan dan membenamkan wajahnya ke kemudi di depannya. Pria itu tampak merutuki dirinya sendiri lirih.

"Apa yang sudah kulakukan?"

.

.

.

 _Autumn, November 14 at 0.05 AM_

"Ada apa denganmu Sakura?"

Sakura bungkam. Sai hanya mendesah berat. Pria berkulit pucat itu cukup heran saat menerima telepon dari Sakura tadi. Ia merasa ia perlu bertanya pada Sakura sekarang. Namun, Sakura benar-benar tak bersuara. Menoleh pun tidak.

"Kau harus meminta maaf pada Naruto setelah ini." Ujar Sai.

Sakura menoleh.

"Naruto?" Ia bertanya lirih.

Sai melirik sejenak sambil mengerutkan dahi.

"Kenapa? Ada yang salah jika aku memanggilnya Naruto?" Tanya Sai santai.

Sakura menggeleng pelan. Ia tampak berpikir sesuatu.

"Sai..." Panggilnya pelan.

"Apa?"

"Kenapa kau selalu mengizinkan Namikaze- _san_ menemuiku?"

Sai mengernyit kemudian terkekeh pelan.

"Pertanyaan macam apa itu, Sakura?" Ujarnya sambil tertawa.

"Jawab, Sai..." Ucap Sakura singkat.

Sai menghentikan tawanya. Ia menggumam.

"Hmm... Untuk apa aku melarangnya, Sakura?"

Hening. Sakura bergeming untuk beberapa jenak. Sai juga tampak acuh tak acuh.

"Apa kau mengenalnya, Sai?"

Sakura menatap pria bersurai hitam itu dingin. Sai menoleh ke arahnya selama dua detik. Ekspresinya mengendur saat melihat tatapan Sakura. Pria itu menghela napas sambil kembali pada kemudinya.

"Kenapa kau ingin tah—"

"Apa kau _mengenal_ nya, Sai?" Wanita musim semi itu mengulangi pertanyaannya dengan penuh penekanan.

Sai mendesah panjang.

"Ya."

Satu jawaban itu sukses membuat Sakura membelalakkan matanya. Wanita itu melongo. Sai hanya menunjukkan cengiran lemah.

"Aku mengenal Naruto saat kuliah. Kami cukup dekat sampai dia... Tiba-tiba menghilang."

Sakura mengerjap-erjapkan matanya setelah mendengar itu. Itu pertama kalinya ia mendengar Sai bercerita tentang masa lalunya.

"Kau tahu, Sakura? Dulu namanya adalah..."

Sai memberi jeda sejenak.

"Uzumaki Naruto."

Bola mata Sakura membulat sempurna. Jantungnya mendadak bergemuruh tak karuan.

"U-uzumaki? Keluarga pemilik perusahaan teknologi nomor satu itu?! Perusahaan tempat ayah bekerja?"

"Ya." Sai menjawab sambil mengangguk.

"K-kenapa sekarang dia—"

"Aku tak tahu apa yang telah terjadi padanya dulu. Sepertinya terjadi sesuatu saat ia menghilang. Aku baru bisa melihat wajahnya kembali saat ia menjadi aktor... dan namanya berubah menjadi Namikaze."

Sakura bergeming.

"Apa kau ambil bagian dalam rencananya, Sai?"

"Ya, tapi—"

"Kau tahu rencananya?!" Potong Sakura cepat.

"Aku belum selesai bicara, Sakura. Aku tak tahu apa yang dia rencanakan. Tapi aku mengikutinya karena aku percaya padanya dan itu yang terbaik untukmu." Jelas Sai.

Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Apa maksudnya itu?" Ujarnya kesal.

"Kau aman bersamanya, Sakura. Aku tahu apa yang kau alami tadi siang. Bagaimana jadinya jika tak ada Naruto disana? Pria asing itu mengincarmu."

Sakura tertegun. Ia tak percaya apa yang didengarnya.

"T-tapi Namikaze- _san_ mengatakan bahwa ia yang diincar."

"Ya, memang ada yang menawarkan bayaran pada pria asing itu untuk mengikuti Naruto, tetapi pria itu menolak. Namun ketika ia diberitahu bahwa dengan mengikuti Naruto ia bisa mendapatkanmu... Pria itu setuju. Kaulah tujuan utama pria itu, Sakura!"

Sakura mematung.

"Naruto sudah menceritakan semua padaku."

"Sudah saatnya aku meningkatkan keamanan padamu, Sakura. Namun kau selalu bertingkah seolah duniamu tetap sama. Kau ingin bebas berjalan-jalan kemana saja, bertemu dengan Ino seperti masih remaja biasa. Ayolah Sakura! Aku tak pernah benar-benar tak peduli padamu. Kau yang ingin begitu. Ingatlah bahwa duniamu sudah berbeda. Kau tak hanya punya penggemar saja... Orang yang membencimu juga banyak."

"Berada di sisi Naruto adalah pilihan terbaik untuk saat ini."

Sakura serasa terguncang. Sai benar. Harusnya ia bisa berpikir seperti itu. Namun tetap ada yang mengganjal di hatinya.

"Sai..." Bisiknya.

"Apa?" Timpal Sai.

"Kenapa Namikaze- _san_ tiba-tiba... mendekatiku?" Tanya Sakura setengah berbisik.

Sai tampak berpikir.

"Aku tak tahu tujuan awalnya. Aku hanya setuju dengan pendapatnya soal membuatmu aman. Naruto yang kukenal tak akan berniat buruk padamu... karena itu aku percaya padanya. Tapi aku benar-benar tak tahu alasan ia dekat denganmu."

Sakura termenung. Ia masih berkecamuk dalam pikirannya. Matanya menatap kosong ke arah jalanan lewat kaca samping mobilnya.

"Apa menurutmu... dia..."

Sakura menarik napas pelan. Kerongkongannya terasa kering.

"Apa Namikaze- _san_...

"—menyukaiku?"

.

.

.

Naruto sampai di kamar apartemennya. Ia langsung merebahkan tubuhnya ke kasur _big size_ miliknya tanpa mengganti pakaian. Posisinya telentang. Ia menatap kosong langit-langit kamarnya yang gelap. Pikirannya kacau. Berkali-kali pria itu menggeram sambil mengacak surai pirangnya kasar. Kemudian ia mendesah berat. Ia ingin tidur cepat, tapi ia tak tahu kemana perginya rasa kantuknya.

Sebelum memaksa memejamkan matanya, ia teringat akan sesuatu. Naruto segera meraih ponselnya dan menekan satu kontak di sana. Ia mengaktifkan sebuah panggilan. Pria itu bangkit dari posisinya dan terduduk di kasur. Napasnya mengembus teratur selagi menunggu jawaban disana.

 _"Naruto, kau pikir jam berapa kau menelepon, ha?"_

Terdengar nada malas dari ponselnya. Naruto meringis pelan sambil tertawa hambar.

"Maaf Kakashi, ada hal yang ingin kutanyakan... "

"... Soal peristiwa siang tadi..." Nada suara Naruto berubah dingin.

 _"Baiklah, apa?"_ Sahut pria bernama Kakashi itu.

"Apa ada informasi baru tentang _mereka_ yang kau dapat dari Danzo yang kutangkap siang tadi?"

Kakashi terdiam. Selama beberapa detik Naruto tak segera mendapat jawaban.

 _"Ada banyak hal, Naruto. Mereka punya rencana baru, aku akan menjelaskan detailnya saat kita bertemu."_

 _"Singkatnya—"_

 _"Mereka ingin membunuhmu."_

.

.

.

.

.

 **To Be Continued**

.

.

.

.

.

 _Hai, hai! kembali di weekend ini. Terima kasih yang udah nungguin fic gaje ini ya *huhu, daku terenyuh._

 _Oh ya di chapter 3 ini humornya sedikit banget ya *hehe, jadi agak keluar dari genre*plak... maaf hehe... Tapi mau bagaimana lagi karena alurnya gitu... Trus chapter ini kerasa agak pendek ya... tapi semoga maklum karena dibalik pendeknya chapter ini, isinya agak berbobot konfliknya yap wkwk. Jadi semoga kalian suka dengan karya gaje ini *huhu..._

 _Aku tetep butuh komentar dari kalian ya. dan semoga chapter depan bisa up lebih cepet..._

 _see you guys!_

 _Adysa Dysti 2018_


	4. chapter 4

_"Kiss me like there is no tomorrow..."_

.

.

.

.

.

 **DISCLAIMER :** Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto

Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, And this is my story

 **Warning(s) :** AU, OOC Narusaku, Rate T semi M, Romance, Humor, Don't like, don't read

.

.

.

.

.

 ** _CHAPTER 4_**

 _'How to get the fourth kiss'_

.

.

.

.

.

 _Autumn, November 14 at 8.41 AM_

Wanita pemilik surai merah muda itu mengerang pelan di balik selimut. Sayup-sayup kelopak matanya membuka, menampakkan manik hijaunya. Langit-langit kamar nuansa pastel dengan hamburan cahaya mengintip dari sibakan tirai jendela kamar menyuguhi penglihatannya. Kepala dan tubuhnya sudah terasa cukup ringan.

Sakura menyingkap selimutnya dan bangkit perlahan, membiarkan tubuhnya terduduk di pinggiran kasur. Kaki-kaki telanjangnya ia turunkan untuk mencium lantai kamar apartemennya. Kepala merah mudanya menoleh ke arah jendela—sumber cahaya untuk kamarnya saat ini.

 _"Apa Namikaze-san menyukaiku?"_

Wanita Haruno itu meringis bila mengingat apa yang sudah dikatakannya beberapa jam lalu. Semburat merah muncul dari wajah bangun tidurnya saat kalimat itu terngiang di kepalanya. Pembicaraannya dengan Sai melintas dalam pikirannya tanpa ia minta.

Ia ingat, setelah ia merutuki kalimat konyol yang meluncur dari mulutnya itu, ia pikir Sai akan menertawainya dan membuat Sakura tampak begitu bodoh. Namun di luar dugaan, tak ada satu kekehan pun yang keluar dari mulut pria berkulit pucat itu. Sakura memejamkan matanya sejenak, mengingat bagaimana saat itu Sai malah diam dan berpikir serius.

 _"Apa kau mulai menyukai Naruto?"_

Sakura ingat, itulah yang keluar dari mulut Sai setelahnya. Sakura menutupi wajahnya yang mendadak semerah kepiting rebus dengan kedua tangannya yang bertumpu pada paha. Kemudian tangannya bergerak menyingkap poninya ke atas seirama dengan helaan napas panjang. Pipinya benar-benar memanas. Perkataan Sai tak ayal membuatnya malu. Ia pikir pertanyaan itu memang cukup keterlaluan. Sakura ingat bahwa ia langsung berteriak begitu mendengarnya. Ia menolak pertanyaan itu mentah-mentah dan saat itulah Sai mulai tertawa. Ia masih ingat bagaimana perasaan kesalnya saat itu.

Sakura membanting punggungnya ke kasur kembali sambil mengusap-usap wajahnya yang memanas. Jantungnya terasa menjadi tak terkendali. Bergemuruh kacau. Ia tak mengerti sekaligus ingin mengumpat atas pembicaraan beberapa jam lalu. Ada apa dengan pikirannya? Setelah merasa semakin kacau, Wanita itu membalik tubuhnya, mengubah posisinya menjadi tengkurap. Ia pun membenamkan paras cantik polosnya pada kasur empuk itu—berusaha meredam gejolak perasaan aneh bercampur kesal yang melanda dirinya.

Ia memang kesal. Benar-benar muak. Namun, tak bisa dipungkiri, ada sekelumit perasaan yang sangat tak ia mengerti. Ia tak mengerti bagaimana hal aneh itu membuat hatinya—

Tak bisa menampik pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Sai.

.

.

.

 _Autumn, November 14 at 10.14 AM_

Sakura mengenakan _sweater_ berwarna _turquoise_ dengan lengan mencapai sepuluh senti di bawah siku. Tubuh bagian bawahnya dibalut oleh rok _pleated_ hitam dengan kaos kaki panjang yang juga berwarna hitam. Ia memilih sepatu _slipper_ berwarna krem untuk ia pakai hari ini. Rambut musim seminya ia ikat _ponytail_ dan ia memoles paras cantiknya dengan _make up_ natural. Wanita itu menggantungkan tas selempang warna krem bersamaan dengan tangannya yang bergerak membuka pintu.

"Pagi, Sakura- _chan_."

Suara _baritone_ menyambutnya begitu ia membuka pintunya. Sakura sedikit tersentak dan mundur selangkah ke belakang. Namun, ia cepat mengendalikan dirinya dan kembali tenang. Manik _emerald_ -nya menatap menyelidik ke arah sosok dengan suara _baritone_ itu. Ia menangkap surai pirang jabrik dengan topi hitam _modern snapback_ yang sering dipakai sosok itu. Tubuh kekarnya tertutupi _pullover_ biru senada dengan warna iris pemiliknya yang lembut.

Pria itu memasang cengiran canggung—mungkin akibat sisa suasana tegang dari pembicaraan mereka pada malam sebelumnya. Sakura membalasnya dengan tersenyum simpul meski tampak ada sedikit keraguan di sana.

 _"Untuk saat ini, jangan menghindari Naruto. Bertingkahlah seolah kau tak mendengar pembicaraan ini sebelumnya, Sakura. Seperti kau tak tahu apa-apa tentang dia yang sebenarnya."_

Sakura teringat akan apa yang dikatakan Sai di akhir pembicaraan mereka. Ia mengembuskan napas pelan.

"Pagi, Namikaze- _san._ Kau yang akan menjadi sopirku hari ini, heh?" Ujar Sakura sambil menautkan alisnya.

Naruto tertawa lebar. Wajah canggungnya lenyap seketika. Sepertinya Sakura berhasil bertingkah sesuai perintah Sai.

"Kau tahu tarifku sebagai sopir cukup tinggi, Sakura- _chan_." Pria Namikaze itu terkekeh.

"Kalau begitu aku dengan tegas menolak _memperkerjakan_ mu. Kau bisa pergi sekarang."

Sakura menyeringai lebar.

"He? Kau mengusirku, Sakura- _chan_?" Rengek Naruto memelas.

Sakura berusaha menahan tawa dan memasang ekspresi seangkuh mungkin. Ia sudah hafal dengan arah pembicaraan itu.

"Aku mengusir _sopir_ -ku, Namikaze- _san_." Ujarnya sambil tersenyum.

Naruto memiringkan kepalanya dan mulai mengedarkan pandangan ke sekitar. Pria itu mengernyitkan dahi. Sakura langsung tanggap menangkap ekspresi pria itu. Buru-buru ia menginterupsi Naruto yang tampak akan berucap.

"Jangan katakan _'Di sini tak ada sopir, Sakura-chan. Hanya ada kita berdua.'_ padaku." Potong Sakura sambil menirukan gaya bicara polos milik Naruto.

Naruto langsung tertawa keras begitu mendengarnya. Ternyata Sakura sudah bisa hafal pada arah pembicaraannya saat ia berniat menggoda wanita Haruno itu. Selesai tertawa cukup lama, pria Namikaze itu menyeringai lebar.

"Dan jangan coba-coba berani menciumku tiba-tiba hanya karena kau melihatku tak sedang memakai _heels_ atau pun _boots._ " Sakura berkata cepat begitu ia melihat seringai nakal pria pirang itu.

Naruto kembali tertawa.

"Ah! senang mendengar kau menginginkan ciumanku, Sakura- _chan._ Warna _lipstick_ merah muda natural yang kau pakai saat ini tampak begitu sensual. Benar-benar menggoda." Naruto tersenyum nakal sambil berjalan pergi—mengisyaratkan Sakura untuk segera mengikutinya.

Sakura terdiam sejenak. Ia baru ingat bahwa bertingkah seperti biasa berarti bahwa ia juga berhadapan dengan hasrat pria itu mencium bibirnya. Tangannya meraba bibirnya sendiri pelan dan bergidik sendiri. Seketika hatinya serasa merosot.

Ia sadar, mimpi buruknya belum berakhir.

.

.

.

"Ini untukmu, Sakura- _chan_."

Ujar Naruto setelah ia dan Sakura berada di dalam mobil milik Sakura. Pria itu menyodorkan sebungkus es krim stik berlapis coklat. Melihat itu, Sakura menaikkan sebelah alisnya sembari menerima es krim itu.

"Kau tidak sedang mabuk, bukan? Es krim? Di musim gugur seperti ini?" Wanita Haruno itu bertanya-tanya.

Selalu saja rencana pria bernama Namikaze Naruto itu benar-benar tak tertebak. Ia cukup heran. Bibir sensualnya pun menciptakan seulas senyuman kecut.

"Jika aku mabuk, mungkin aku akan _menyerangmu_ saat ini, Sakura- _chan_." Ucap Naruto pelan sambil menarik sebelah sudut bibirnya.

Wanita Haruno yang mendengarnya menatap jijik sembari bergidik pelan.

"Aku akan menciummu jika kau menolak pemberianku." Naruto tersenyum sumringah saat godaan khas miliknya itu terlontar.

Sakura mendengus sebal. Ia memalingkan wajahnya dan berfokus pada benda di tangannya itu. Jemarinya meraih ujung kemasan es krim dalam genggamannya dan merobeknya perlahan. Mulut mungilnya mulai memahat satu gigitan di lapisan coklatnya.

"Kau puas? Kau harus bertanggung jawab jika aku flu, Namikaze- _san_." Ujar Sakura seraya menggembungkan pipi meronanya.

Naruto tersenyum simpul.

"Kau memang sangat manis, Sakura- _chan."_

Pria pirang itu mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Sakura. Manik _saphire_ -nya menatap intens menelanjangi mata hijau Sakura yang membulat sempurna. Seringai lebar menghias wajah _tan_ pria itu.

"Jika kau terkena flu, aku akan menciummu agar cepat sembuh..." Suara Naruto terdengar rendah seperti sebuah desahan pelan. Sukses membuat dada siapa saja yang mendengarnya berdentum.

Setelah terhipnotis beberapa jenak, Sakura mendorong dada bidang Naruto menggunakan sebelah tangannya. Namikaze Naruto sedikit terhuyung pelan. Namun, dorongan wanita Haruno itu masih tak bisa melenyapkan seringai licik pria itu.

Tawa keras pecah dari mulut Naruto. Pria itu menggeleng-gelengkan kepala pelan sembari menyalakan mesin mobil Maybach Exellero yang mereka tumpangi. Sakura pun masih betah membuang mukanya yang merah padam, melahap es krimnya sambil sesekali menggerutu pelan.

"Jadi, anda ingin saya antar kemana, Nona Haruno?" Naruto berkata sopan dengan senyum teduh. Benar-benar akting yang bagus—Jangan lupakan fakta bahwa dirinya memang seorang aktor profesional.

Sakura tak tahan untuk tak terkikik. Percaya dirinya seketika naik karena ia merasa seolah Naruto benar-benar sopirnya.

"Ke rumah sakit kota." Jawabnya singkat.

"He? Kau sakit, Sakura- _chan_?" Tanya pria Namikaze itu dengan raut muka khawatir.

"Yah, aku perlu mengecek tubuhku. Mungkin saja kau memasukkan sesuatu dalam es krim ini." Sakura terkekeh.

Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya. Ia merengut. Sebelum pria itu sempat meracau, Sakura menyela.

"Sudahlah, berhenti merengek dan jalankan mobilnya." Ucap Sakura.

Selesai mengucapkan itu, Sakura mengendikkan bahu dan asyik menikmati es krim di tangannya. Naruto pun mendesah berat dan mulai melajukan mobil.

.

.

.

 _Autumn, November 14 at 11.01 AM_

Naruto berjalan mengekori Sakura sambil menatap sekeliling. Ia yakin betul kalau dirinya mengenal tempat itu, beberapa kali sudah ia menjejakkan kakinya di sana. Bunyi lorong yang menggema. Aroma obat-obatan yang menyeruak di udara. Ia ingat itu dan tersenyum simpul. Kakinya mempercepat diri untuk menyejajari langkah wanita di depannya.

"Kau akan kemana, Sakura- _chan_?" Tanya pria pirang itu santai.

"Apa aku perlu memberitahumu?" Balas wanita lawan bicaranya acuh tak acuh. Wanita itu mengibaskan surai merah mudanya angkuh sambil tersenyum licik.

Naruto mengerutkan keningnya dengan sebelah alisnya yang terangkat. Seringainya mulai mengembang.

"Kau tak perlu memberitahuku, Sakura- _chan..._ "

Pria Namikaze itu membungkuk dan mendekatkan mulutnya pada telinga Sakura. Bibirnya mengeluarkan suatu bisikan kalimat pelan.

 _"Kau hanya perlu memberiku ciuman."_

Sakura menghentakkan kakinya dan berhenti sempurna. Tubuhnya pun mundur selangkah menciptakan jarak dengan Naruto. Wanita itu mengembuskan napas sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Aku akan ke ruangan dokter kandungan." Jawab Sakura singkat.

Naruto melongo.

"Sakura- _chan,_ k-kau... kau... bagaimana k-kau... err... kukira kau..."

"eng—kukira kau... masih perawa—"

Sakura menjitak kepala pirang Naruto untuk menghentikan cerocosan gila pria pirang itu. Dahinya berkedut kesal.

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan, ha?! Diam dan berhentilah membuntutiku!"

Sakura melanjutkan langkahnya dengan kasar. Naruto kembali mengikuti langkahnya. Merasa diikuti, Sakura menghentikan gerak kakinya tiba-tiba. Ia menatap Naruto sejenak. Manik _emerald_ -nya berputar malas sebelum ia kembali melangkah, tak mengacuhkan pria di belakangnya.

"Ah! Sakura..."

Suara itu meluncur dari mulut wanita berambut hitam yang berpapasan dengan Sakura. Sakura berhenti sebentar.

"Ah, Shizune- _san_. Lama tak bertemu..." Sapanya dengan senyuman teduh yang terpatri jelas di paras cantik aktris terkenal itu.

"Apa Tsunade- _sensei_ ada di ruangannya?" Lanjut Sakura.

"Eng—entahlah, sepertinya ia tadi keluar sebentar... Coba kau lihat ke ruangannya." Wanita bersurai hitam itu menimpali.

"Baiklah, terima kasih... Aku akan ke ruangannya, Shizune- _san_. Senang bertemu denganmu."

Sakura membungkuk pelan. Wanita bernama Shizune itu balas tersenyum. Sakura pun menegakkan tubuhnya kembali kemudian berlalu pergi. Shizune juga kembali melangkah mengerjakan tugasnya. Naruto yang masih setia mengekor pada Sakura terpisah enam langkah dari wanita itu.

Ujung langkah kaki mereka berhenti pada sebuah pintu geser dengan warna putih. Bunyi derik pelan mengisi koridor yang cukup lengang ketika Sakura mulai menarik pintu itu ke samping. Pintu itu bergeser pelan menampakkan ruangan kerja kosong tempat orang yang Sakura cari.

"Hah... Mungkin aku akan menemuinya nanti..."

Sakura bergumam sambil mendesah pelan begitu ia memasuki ruangan tak berpenghuni itu. Tangan mulusnya bertopang dagu di tengah waktu berpikirnya. Kepala merah mudanya pun berputar menatap pria di belakangnya.

" _Nee,_ Namikaze- _san_... Kau mau ikut denganku atau menunggu di tempat lain?" Tanya Sakura mantap.

Naruto memiringkan kepalanya.

"Kemana?" Ucap pria itu balas bertanya.

"Ke taman bermain di lantai atas. Jika kau mau, ikuti aku... Tapi jangan lakukan hal yang merepotkan."

"Ah! Aku ingat! Kau sering ke rumah sakit ini untuk sekadar membantu atau pun menghibur pasien di sini, bukan? Aku ingat ada beberapa artikel yang menceritakan itu." Ucap Naruto.

Sakura membalas dengan tersenyum singkat dan berlalu pergi. Naruto pun bergegas menyusul langkah cepat wanita itu.

"Ah ya, Namikaze- _san_. Apa sebaiknya kau menutupi wajahmu? Kau tahu penghuni rumah sakit bisa ehm—sedikit heboh..." Sakura yang tiba-tiba berhenti, mengucapkan beberapa patah kata sambil berdeham.

"Tak apa, aku suka kerumunan."

Naruto menunjukkan cengiran lebar beriringan dengan jawaban santainya. Sakura meninju lengan kekar pria itu pelan sambil menggerutu.

"Bukankah kau juga sama, Sakura- _cha—"_

"Kutegaskan lagi, pasien rumah sakit ini sudah cukup biasa melihatku berkunjung ke sini."

Sakura berkacak pinggang dan memutar bola matanya malas.

"Ya, ya, ya... Inilah gunanya aku selalu memakai topi ini, Sakura- _chan..."_

Naruto mengedipkan sebelah matanya seraya menyentuh ujung topi hitamnya. Sakura menatap datar. Kemudian tangannya yang semula berkacak pinggang mulai ia turunkan.

"Hah... Baiklah..." Sakura mendesah.

.

.

.

"Sakura _Nee-chan!"_

Suara nyaring nan lucu itu menyambut kedatangan Sakura. Wanita pemilik nama itu pun menghampiri lelaki kecil yang memanggilnya. Sakura mengusap surai coklat anak itu lembut sambil bercengkerama ringan. Senyumnya mengembang sempurna dengan mata cerahnya yang bersahabat.

Naruto berdiri dua meter di belakang wanita musim semi itu. Ia menelusupkan kedua tangannya pada saku celananya dan mengintip Sakura di balik topinya. Sudut bibir pria itu tertarik lembut menciptakan seulas senyum teduh.

Taman bermain itu tak terlalu ramai. Hanya ada segelintir anak yang bermain di sana dan lambat laun mulai bergerombol di depan Sakura. Hati pria itu menghangat melihat wajah gembira Sakura.

" _Nee-chan_ datang dengar pacarnya!"

Sahutan kecil membuat Naruto tersentak. Semua tatapan polos anak-anak di sana sontak tertuju pada Naruto. Pria Namikaze itu menggaruk tengkuknya pelan sambil menatap ke arah Sakura. Paras cantik wanita itu tampak tersapu semburat merah tipis. Naruto hanya terkekeh pelan. Pria itu pun melangkah kemudian berjongkok di depan gadis yang baru saja berteriak itu. Naruto melepas topinya kemudian mengelus puncak kepala bersurai hitam berkuncir milik gadis kecil yang berteriak tadi.

"Kau masih kecil sudah mengerti hal seperti itu, he?" Ucap pria bermanik _saphire_ itu lembut.

" _Nee_ , apa kakak benar-benar pacarnya Sakura _Nee_ - _chan_?" Tanya gadis polos itu lagi.

Semua anak di sana tampak menatap antusias dengan senyum dan mata berbinar. Naruto mengerling pada Sakura. Wanita Haruno itu tampak menunjukkan cengiran lemah. Tak ayal Naruto terkekeh sebentar.

"Coba tanyakan pada Sakura _Nee-chan_ sendiri..." Ujar pria itu sambil tersenyum simpul.

Sakura langsung menatap Naruto tajam. Keningnya berkerut mengisyaratkan Naruto untuk tak bicara aneh-aneh. Setelah sepersekian detik, Sakura kembali menatap gadis kecil tadi dan melemparkan senyuman hangat.

"Tentu saja tidak, dia teman baruku..." Jawabnya pelan seraya tersenyum lembut.

Naruto menautkan sebelah alisnya. Hatinya serasa tak mampu berhenti tertawa sendiri. Ia pikir, Sakura pasti sangat malu saat ini–terlepas dari usahanya untuk menggoda wanita itu. Pria itu berutang pada gadis kecil lucu di depannya itu, yang telah berhasil membuat Sakura yang tersipu tampak begitu... manis. Memikirkan hal itu, Naruto tanpa sadar terkekeh pelan.

"Ah, sudahlah, siapa yang mau coklat?" Ujar Sakura membuyarkan keheningan.

Wanita Haruno itu berhasil mengalihkan perhatian. Ia mengeluarkan beberapa bungkus kecil coklat dari tas selempang berwarna krem yang menggantung di sebelah bahunya. Naruto masih tersenyum lebar. Manik birunya masih terpaku pada Sakura. Pria itu pun bangkit berdiri dan kembali memasang topinya. Ia memandangi Sakura yang asyik membagikan coklat dan bermain dengan anak-anak.

Sesekali anak kecil di sana menariknya untuk bergabung dengan Sakura. Anak-anak di sana tampak begitu senang. Mereka bermain cukup lama, sejenak melupakan kenyataan bahwa mereka adalah pasien di rumah sakit itu. Setelah sudah berlalu dua jam, Sakura mulai berpamitan pada anak-anak itu. Mereka pun juga tampak harus istirahat atau pun melakukan _check_ _up_. Meski ada yang masih merengek agar Sakura tak pergi.

"Sampai jumpa! _Nee-chan_ janji akan datang lagi lain waktu!" Ucap Sakura sambil melambaikan tangannya pelan.

Anak-anak di sana tampak semangat membalas lambaian tangan Sakura. Wanita Haruno itu pun mulai melangkah, diikuti oleh Naruto yang berusaha menyejajari Sakura. Senyuman pria itu tak luntur.

"Kau luar biasa, Sakura- _chan_."

Naruto berkata pelan saat mereka berhenti di depan _lift_. Sakura lantas menoleh pada pria bersurai pirang itu. Wanita itu melempar senyum tipis. _Lift_ tiba-tiba berdenting, menyela dirinya yang akan melontarkan beberapa kata. Mereka pun berjalan masuk ke dalam _lift_.

"Biasa saja..." Ucap Sakura sambil memasang cengiran.

Naruto tak elak mengangkat sebelah alisnya dan mengunci manik hijau itu dan tatapannya. Mata birunya seolah berkata ' _yang benar saja_ ' pada Sakura.

"Aku sudah biasa melakukan ini sejak umur 15 tahun dan aku cukup dekat dengan Tsunade- _sensei_. Dia memberi keleluasaan padaku yang dulu bercita-cita menjadi dokter untuk mendapat banyak pengalaman menolong orang di sini. Aku mendapat banyak sekali pelajaran." Jelas wanita musim semi itu melanjutkan.

Naruto tersenyum teduh.

"Kau pasti hebat jika menjadi dokter, Sakura- _chan._ "

"Eh, tapi meskipun menjadi aktris bukan menjadi pilihanmu, kau tetap tampak _begitu_ manis menjadi aktris."

Naruto tersenyum simpul. Sakura menyikut perut Naruto pelan sambil tertawa ringan.

"Jangan coba menggodaku lagi kali ini." Ujarnya di tengah tawanya.

Naruto membalas dengan cengiran khas miliknya. Sebelum sempat mengucapkan godaan lagi, pintu _lift_ terbuka. Sakura segera mengambil langkah cepat meninggalkan Naruto sambil terkekeh. Naruto pun hanya mengendikkan bahu dan ikut terkekeh melihat tingkah Sakura. Mereka berdua berjalan beriringan menuju ruang tujuan awal Sakura saat ke rumah sakit itu.

Tak memakan waktu lama, mereka sudah tiba di depan pintu geser berwarna putih. Sakura menggesernya dan menciptakan suara gesekan pelan yang mengisi kesunyian koridor. Naruto membuntuti di belakang.

"Tsunade- _sensei_!" Panggil Sakura semangat saat memasuki ruangan itu.

"Sa-ku-raaa, sudah berapa kali kukatakan untuk mengetuk pintu sebelum masuk."

Gerutu wanita yang Sakura panggil itu. Wanita berambut pirang yang duduk di depan meja kayu itu sibuk berkutat dengan dokumennya. Manik _hazel_ -nya tak mengindahkan sosok Sakura.

"Ya, ya, ya, ya, maafkan aku." Sakura berkata malas sambil mengibaskan tangannya remeh.

Tsunade menghela napas panjang kemudian menatap Sakura masam.

"Berapa kali aku harus mengajarim—"

Ucapan Tsunade terhenti saat matanya menangkap sosok Naruto memasuki ruangan.

"Ah! kau... err—"

Wanita itu menyipitkan mata dan mengerutkan kening seolah berpikir keras.

"Uzu–ah, maksudku Namikaze- _san_!"

Naruto tersenyum kikuk sambil mengangguk takzim.

"Tsunade- _sensei_..." Sapanya pelan.

Sakura menatap bingung. Kepalanya bergerak memandang Naruto dan Tsunade secara bergantian. Otaknya sibuk mencerna situasi itu. Ia terdiam untuk beberapa saat. Keningnya mengerut.

 _"Uzu?"_ Batin Sakura heran.

"Kalian saling kenal?" Tanya wanita merah muda itu menyelidik.

Tsunade menoleh ke arah Sakura. Alisnya bertaut singkat. Ia terdiam, membuat Sakura penuh tanda tanya. Kemudian wanita bersurai pirang itu mengalihkan pandangannya pada Naruto. Ia melemparkan senyum tipis pada pria itu.

"Rupanya kau sudah berhasil bertemu dengannya." Ucap Tsunade pada Naruto.

Naruto terkekeh lemah. Tangan kekarnya meraih tengkuknya yang tidak gatal dan menggaruknya pelan. Tingkahnya begitu kikuk dengan cengiran yang terpasang di wajah _tan_ -nya. Pria itu bergumam pelan. Manik birunya berusaha menghindari tatapan Tsunade dan Sakura. Untuk itulah, pandangannya tertuju ke bawah.

"Yah begitulah..." Balas Naruto singkat.

Senyuman Tsunade merekah. Sakura hanya melongo. Ia merasa tak diacuhkan. Wanita itu pun mendesah panjang.

"Hei! Kalian mengabaikanku." Gerutunya.

"Ah, jadi kau ada perlu apa, Sakura?" Tanya Tsunade santai melupakan pertanyaan Sakura tadi.

Sakura menghela napas sambil memutar bola mata malas. Tangannya bergerak kasar membuka tasnya. Ia menarik sebuah buku dari dalam sana dan setengah melemparnya pelan ke meja Tsunade hingga terdengar debaman kecil. Tsunade mendelik, berniat marah, tetapi urung ketika membaca judul buku itu. Matanya berubah cemerlang. Air mukanya menampakkan raut senang.

"Wow! Novel yang kuinginkan! Kau memang bisa diandalkan, Sakura."

Sakura mendengus melihat tingkah Tsunade. Baru saja beberapa detik wanita itu sama sekali tak mengacuhkan Sakura, tetapi cepat sekali ekspresinya berubah karena Sakura memberi apa yang diinginkannya. Menggelikan, pikirnya. Sebenarnya ia ingin menanyakan apa hubungan Tsunade dengan Naruto. Namun, ia tahu Tunade akan mengabaikannya. Lagi. Wanita pirang itu seolah sengaja untuk tak menjawab pertanyaannya. Dan Sakura cukup heran, telinganya tadi menangkap bahwa Tsunade seolah akan memanggil Naruto dengan panggilan Uzumaki.

 _"Tsunade-sensei mengetahui tentang Namikaze-san?"_ Batinnya.

"Hah... Baiklah, aku harus pergi, Tsunade- _sensei_." Sahut Sakura.

"Sampai jumpa!"

Sakura berlalu dan menggait tangan Naruto cepat dan menyeretnya keluar. Tsunade melongo dan mengendikkan bahu acuh tak acuh.

"Hah... Aku harus mengajari anak itu." Desahnya pelan.

.

.

.

"Ada apa denganmu, Sakura- _chan?_ "

Naruto bertanya heran. Mereka berdua sudah duduk di mobil.

"Kau mengenal Tsunade- _sensei_?" Ujar Sakura cepat.

Naruto tertegun. Ia bergeming melengos, tampak berpikir sejenak. Sakura masih terus menghadiahkan tatapan seolah mengintimidasi. Sesekali mata Naruto melirik wanita itu. Ia pun menggigiti bibir bagian bawahnya sambil merenung. Tangannya kembali menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal.

"Jawab aku."

Sakura mengoceh geram.

"Ya..." Jawab Naruto lemah sambil melepas topinya pelan.

"Dan perkataan Tsunade- _sensei_ seolah berarti bahwa sudah lama kau sengaja ingin bertemu denganku. Benar begitu?"

"Ya..."

"Kau mencariku melalui Tsunade- _sensei_?"

"Ya..."

"Kau... Sebenenarnya... uh..."

Sakura melenguh, sudah kehabisan kata-kata. Ia tak percaya fakta apa lagi yang datang padanya. Tangannya menyingkap poninya pelan sambil mendesah panjang. Perasaan bingung kembali menghujaminya. Naruto meringis. Pikirannya kalut, takut-takut apabila perdebatan malam itu terulang kembali. Ia memang merasa bersalah, selalu menambah beban Sakura dan menyeret wanita itu ke dalam masalah. Napasnya mengembus panjang.

"Kau masih tak mau menceritakan apa pun, Namikaze- _san_? Tanya Sakura lirih dengan wajah yang terbenam dalam kedua tangannya yang bertopang.

Naruto termangu. Jawabannya tetap sama, ia tak bisa menceritakannya. Namun, tentu tak memungkinkan baginya untuk menjawab di saat seperti itu.

"Maaf, Sakura- _chan_." Bisik pria itu lirih.

Sakura tercenung.

"Tidak bisakah kau memberiku satu petunjuk?" Ucapnya pelan.

Sakura menatap Naruto nanar, membuat dada Naruto sedikit tersayat. Naruto meneguk ludahnya. Perasaannya kacau. Ia tak pernah bermaksud menyakiti Sakura sampai sejauh ini. Pria pirang itu meringis untuk kesekian kalinya. Bola mata biru _saphire_ -nya meredup. Ia pun menghela napas panjang.

"Baiklah, Sakura- _chan_..."

Naruto menggeser tubuhnya, membuatnya menghadap ke samping. Kemudian ia condongkan tubuhnya mendekat ke arah Sakura. Manik birunya menatap Sakura lekat-lekat, mengunci tatapan Sakura. Jantungnya menderu seirama dengan napasnya yang naik turun. Embusan hangat napasnya membentur kulit Sakura, menunjukkan bahwa jarak mereka begitu intim.

"Ini adalah jawaban dari semua pertanyaanmu..."

"—baik tentang aku dan dirimu maupun Tsunade- _sensei_."

Naruto berbisik pelan.

"Kuharap kau mengingat semuanya."

Naruto langsung membekap bibir Sakura dengan bibirnya. Membagikan napasnya yang memburu cepat. Bibirnya terasa begitu hangat. Ia berusaha mempererat dan memperdalam ciumannya. Saat itu, ciumannya terasa berbeda. Tak ada lagi ciuman penuh gairah yang menekan Sakura. Ciuman saat itu terasa begitu lembut. Naruto seolah berbicara lewat sentuhannya. Pria itu memejamkan matanya dengan sangat tenang. Lidahnya tak lagi bergerak liar menyerang Sakura. Menciptakan perasaan hangat. Sakura awalnya sangat terkejut. Namun, sentuhan hangat itu membuat Sakura tenang.

Saat itu, Sakura membalas ciumannya.

.

.

.

 _Autumn, November 14 at 6.01 PM_

"Jelaskan detailnya, Kakashi."

Naruto bertopang dagu di sebuah ruangan redup. Matanya berkilat tajam dengan rahang mengeras. Pria berambut perak dengan wajah tertutup masker di depannya masih sibuk membolak-balik kertas dalam genggamannya. Suasana di kamar itu benar-benar sunyi dengan pencahayaan remang. Dingin menggelitik kulit _tan_ Naruto. Mencekam mungkin kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkannya.

"Uchiha Madara sudah semakin berbahaya, Naruto."

Naruto mendengus.

"Bagiku dia tidak lebih dari pegawai pengecut yang tidak becus sehingga pantas untuk dipecat dari perusahaan Uzumaki." Ucap Naruto dingin penuh penekanan.

"Dengar Naruto, dia sudah berkembang. Perusahaan yang awalnya ia dirikan untuk menyaingi Uzumaki sudah semakin besar. Itu berarti kelompok yang ia buat untuk menjatuhkan keluarga Uzumaki juga sudah berkembang, dan tentu rencana mereka sudah semakin matang... Dendam mereka masih membara..."

"Kau tak ingat apa yang mereka lakukan pada keluargamu 6 tahun lalu?"

Naruto terdiam mendengar hal itu.

"Lalu apa rencana mereka kali ini?" Tanya Naruto dingin.

"Seperti yang kukatakan, mereka akan membunuhmu."

Naruto menatap Kakashi. Ia berusaha menyimak betul apa yang dikatakan Kakashi kala itu.

"Mereka tak akan lagi menculikmu seperti saat kau masih kecil atau pun berusaha mengacaukan perusahaan seperti yang sebelumnya. Mereka mengambil langkah berani untuk membunuhmu..."

"Memang mereka dulu tak bisa melaksanakan rencana pembunuhan karena kau menyandang nama Uzumaki. Banyak pihak akan curiga jika seorang putra Uzumaki tiba-tiba ditemukan tewas."

Kakashi menarik napas pelan.

"Tapi, sekarang kau bukan lagi Uzumaki Naruto."

Ucapan Kakashi menyisakan lengang sejenak.

"Mengganti namaku menjadi marga ayahku adalah pilihan tepat saat ini, Kakashi." Ucap Naruto pelan.

"Tapi hal itu bisa menjadi berbalik, Naruto! Mereka memanfaatkan bagian dirimu sebagai ' _aktor Namikaze Naruto'_ untuk melancarkan aksi pembunuhan tanpa memicu kecurigaan pada kelompok mereka. Mereka akan memanipulasi kecelakaan di lokasi pembuatan film."

Naruto menggerumutukkan giginya. Desahannya terdengar seperti deru napas binatang buas.

"Aku mengganti namaku menjadi Namikaze untuk menguak kebusukan mereka di depan masyarakat, Kakashi. Untuk mengalahkan seekor tikus, singa harus menjadi kucing." Ucapnya dingin dengan mata berkilat.

Naruto bangkit dari duduknya.

"Kerja bagus, Kakashi. Aku akan meneruskan rencanaku untuk menguak rencana licik mereka nanti. Akan kubiarkan mereka berusaha membunuhku."

Kakashi mengangguk.

"Apa kau tak mau pulang, Naruto?" Ucap Kakashi pelan.

Naruto hanya melirik tajam. Diam tak menjawab. Untuk semenit lamanya, Naruto tetap bungkam. Kakashi menghela napas pelan.

"Setidaknya kau harus menemui keluargamu, Naruto." Sahutnya lirih.

Mendengar itu, Naruto membalik badannya dan melangkah pergi begitu saja. Wajahnya mengeras tanpa ekspresi.

"Tidak untuk saat ini."

Naruto menjawab tegas dan terus berjalan hingga menghilang di balik kegelapan.

.

.

.

.

.

 **To Be Continued**

.

.

.

.

.

 _Halooo! Ah update nya telat banget Gusti! Maaf yaa buat para readers *hiks Gomen. Dan untuk chapter ini juga humornya agak kurang yaa hehe, semakin ke konflik semakin serius soalnya, tapi tetep ada interaksi yang bikin gemes dari NaruSaku yaapp..._

 _Pokoknya buat chapter ini maaf banget telat, atau mungkin kurang greget dan lain-lain. Jadi butuh komentarnya, review dari kalian sangat ngebantu buat ndongkrak semangat aku *hoho_

 _Akhir kata, thank you and see you on the next chapter! doakan bisa cepet up *aamiin_

 _Adysa Dysti 2018_


	5. chapter 5

_"By my side..."_

.

.

.

.

.

 **DISCLAIMER :** Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto

Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, And this is my story

 **Warning(s) :** AU, OOC Narusaku, Rate T semi M, Romance, Humor, Don't like, don't read

.

.

.

.

.

 ** _CHAPTER 5_**

 _'How to get the fifth kiss'_

.

.

.

.

.

 _Autumn, November 15 at 10.03 AM_

"Kau paham apa yang harus kau lakukan, Naruto?"

Naruto menjawab dengan gumaman pelan. Manik birunya masik sibuk menekuri dokumen di tangannya. Pria itu sangatlah fokus, bahkan meski jika tubuhnya harus terhuyung karena rem mendadak, ia tetap tak terusik. Kakashi memicingkan matanya. Ia pikir ini bukan saatnya Naruto bersantai.

"Kau benar-benar tak boleh melakukan kesalahan sedikit pun, Naruto." Ucap pria bersurai perak itu tegas sambil fokus pada kemudinya.

Pria pirang di sebelahnya tetap bergeming, kemudian menjawab dengan suara seadanya. Kakashi merasa cukup geram di balik wajah tenangnya. Ia embuskan napas pelan.

"Aku tak tahu kau ini sebenarnya berusaha bersikap tenang atau apa, tapi kuharap kau benar-benar serius kali ini." Kakashi kembali berucap, tetapi sekali lagi tanpa ada sahutan balik.

"Tak boleh ada kesalahan, tak boleh ada pengganggu..."

Pria bermasker itu menarik napas pelan.

"Bahkan jika dia adalah wanita berambut _pink_ sekali pun." Lanjutnya.

Sontak Naruto menoleh. Dahinya berkerut. Kakashi melirik sejenak. Dilihatnya wajah Naruto yang tampak _tak terima._ Entah bagaimana, ia merasa mata Naruto seketika berkilat tajam—seperti rubah yang melindungi betinanya. Kakashi memutar bola matanya malas sambil mengendikkan bahu. Ia memilih kembali pada aksi _ngebut_ -nya. Naruto pun mengalihkan tatapannya. Namun, tetap saja ia merasa terusik dengan kalimat yang meluncur dari mulut Kakashi itu. Pria pirang itu pun melepas kancing di kerahnya sebab merasa tak nyaman.

"Aku sebenarnya cukup heran padamu, Naruto. Bagimana kau bisa sempat _bermain-main_ dengan wanita itu? Padahal kau punya tuntutan penting untuk melaksanakan rencanamu."

Kata-kata yang terlontar itu seketika membuat telinga Naruto memanas. Ia mendecak kesal dengan gigi yang bergemurutuk.

"Cukup, Kakashi!"

Serunya dengan begitu rendah dan napas memburu. Naruto heran, membuat dirinya marah bukanlah intensi seorang Hatake Kakashi.

"Kau jatuh cinta padanya, Naruto?"

Naruto mendelik tajam.

"Ini bukan saatnya membicarakan itu, Kakashi!" Naruto berseru berat.

Kakashi malah terkekeh ringan di balik maskernya.

"Aku sudah berusaha serius membicarakan rencana, Naruto... Tapi kau bersikap apatis, dan kau marah ketika aku menyinggung _wanita-_ mu itu?" Sindir pria bersurai perak itu seraya terkekeh.

"Sudah sejak lama aku berpikir sebaiknya kau tak mendekati wanita itu... Kuharap rencanamu tak akan terganggu oleh satu orang wanita... Melibatkan wanita itu bukan hanya membahayakan dia saja, kau juga bisa jadi dalam bahaya, camkan itu."

Kakashi berkata dingin.

"Kau... uh-" Naruto memilih untuk mengerang pelan. Ia sadar ia tak bisa meluapkan emosinya saat itu. Ada rencana yang harus ia jalankan.

Kakashi mulai memarkirkan mobilnya begitu mereka sampai di lokasi syuting. Perlahan ia mulai menghentikan dan mematikan mesin mobil. Naruto bergeming sesaat. Kakashi menoleh pada Naruto dan mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Percayalah padaku, Kakashi." Naruto menghela napas singkat. Ia kemudian bergegas turun dan membanting pintu mobil pelan. Pria pirang itu melangkah menuju lokasi yang dimaksud. Kakashi berusaha menyejajari langkahnya. Mereka berjalan seperti seorang aktor dan manajer biasanya.

.

.

.

 _Autumn, November 15 at 11.03 AM_

"Baiklah, _cut!_ "

Sang sutradara berteriak lantang. Senyum simpul dari wajah usia paruh bayanya tergambar jelas menunjukkan bahwa Haruno Sakura sudah membuatnya puas. Sakura tersenyum sambil membungkukkan badannya pelan sebagai ucapan terima kasihnya. Wanita bersurai merah muda itu pun mulai menepi mencari tempat istirahat selepas menerima beberapa arahan dari kru yang mengerubunginya setelah menyelesaikan adegan tempo lalu.

Hari itu terasa cukup mudah bagi Sakura. Kostum yang ia pakai bukan lagi gaun pendek yang selalu membuat dirinya harus menahan dan menyesuaikan dengan udara dingin musim itu. Ia harus berterima kasih pada penata kostumnya saat itu yang menyarankan s _weater_ _peach_ untuk adegan hari itu. Dan satu hal lagi yang membuatnya merasa tenang, hari itu ia melakukan adegan terpisah dengan Namikaze Naruto. Tak ada lagi adegan _ciuman_ yang harus membuatnya terjebak dalam godaan menyebalkan dari pria pirang brengsek itu. Bibir ranumnya menarik senyum tipis.

Wanita itu berjalan mendekati sebuah kursi lipat. Ia dudukkan dirinya di sana dan menyilangkan kakinya santai. Punggungnya bersandar nyaman seiring helaan napasnya yang mengudara. Ia merasa sendiri di tempat itu. Terkadang ia mulai menyalahkan Sai yang tak selalu menemaninya. Kepala merah mudanya menoleh ke samping. Tak ada seorang pun di sana.

 _"Tunggu-tunggu... apa-"_

Sakura merasa malu dengan pikirannya sendiri. Mana mungkin bisa ia merasa kesepian karena tak ada Naruto yang duduk di sampingnya. Batinnya menepis hal itu jauh-jauh. Ia segera menghapus semu merah pada pipinya. Manik hijaunya kemudian menatap jauh, ia menemukan sosok pria pirang cukup jauh di sana. Wajah tegas pria itu tampak cukup serius berbincang dengan beberapa kru koordinator. Kepala Sakura berpikir sejenak, meneliti ekspresi pria itu. Hatinya menangkap ada aura yang berbeda dari seorang Namikaze Naruto. Ia merenung cukup lama tanpa menyadari bahwa mata _emerald_ -nya terus tertuju pada pria itu.

Pandangan mereka bertemu.

Sakura seketika tersentak. Naruto melirik wanita itu sejenak ketika merasa ada yang memerhatikannya. Namun, pria itu lalu memilih tak acuh dan kembali mengalihkan tatapannya dari Sakura. Sempat merasa malu, Sakura mulai merasa ada yang tak beres.

 _"Apa kemarin aku sudah cukup keterlaluan?"_ Batin wanita itu.

Ia menimbang-nimbang. Seorang Namikaze Naruto biasanya akan menyeringai apabila bertatapan dengan dirinya atau entah apa pun yang membuat Sakura ingin menimpuk wajah _tan_ pria itu. Namun, tak disangka, hari itu Naruto berubah menjadi seorang Namikaze Naruto yang berada di depan semua orang, bukan lagi sosok Namikaze Naruto yang berhadapan dengan Sakura. Wanita itu merasa amat bersalah. Ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya pelan, cukup bingung dengan perdebatan dari batinnya sendiri.

 _"Aku harus minta maaf._ "

Batinnya tegas sambil bangkit cepat dari posisi duduknya. Sakura berjalan menuju tempat Naruto berada. Paras cantiknya tampak yakin sebelum jaraknya hanya tersisa tujuh langkah dari Naruto. Ia mulai melambatkan langkahnya dan mulai ragu mendekat ke arah pria itu. Sakura pun menghentikan langkahnya. Setelah kru yang berbincang dengan Naruto mulai pergi, Naruto mulai menyadari keberadaan Sakura. Pria pirang itu diam melirik Sakura. Ia pejamkan manik birunya dan mengernyit sesaat. Perlahan tubuhnya mulai memutar membelakangi Sakura. Pria itu bersiap untuk pergi meninggalkan Sakura yang menurutnya tidak sedang ada keperluan dengan dirinya karena hanya bergeming di sana dan tak kunjung bicara. Naruto mulai melangkah sebelum satu tarikan kecil terasa dari ujung belakang kemejanya. Pria itu menghentikan langkahnya, tetapi tak berniat menoleh.

"T-tunggu..." Sakura berucap.

"...Namikaze- _san_." Suaranya melirih.

Naruto diam menyimak dengan posisi yang masih tetap membelakangi wanita itu. Sakura menunduk tanpa berniat melepaskan tangannya yang menyentuh pakaian pria pirang di depannya. Ia menggigiti bibir bagian bawahnya.

"Ada yang ingin... kubicarakan..." Lanjut Sakura pelan.

Naruto masih bungkam. Tubuhnya tak bergerak sedikit pun. Deru napasnya pun masih tenang terkontrol seolah semua hal yang terjadi itu biasa saja. Manik birunya menerawang sekeliling tajam, tampak sedikit berpikir. Mulutnya membeku tak berniat untuk menyahut Sakura balik. Sakura memang berharap Naruto menjawabnya saat itu, tetapi ia menyadari sepertinya Naruto sedang banyak pikiran. Dirinya menjadi semakin yakin bahwa Naruto cukup terganggu dengan tingkah Sakura kemarin.

" _Ano..._ Aku ingin minta maaf... Soal kemarin..." Ujar Sakura pelan.

"Setelah kupikir-pikir, mungkin kemarin aku cukup... keterlaluan." Lanjutnya sambil melepas tangannya dari kemeja Naruto yang kemudian ia turunkan perlahan. Sebelah tangannya pun memeluk tubuhnya sendiri sambil memegangi siku tangan yang baru saja ia turunkan itu. Dirinya merasa cukup canggung.

Naruto tercenung. Tubuhnya mulai berputar menghadap Sakura perlahan. Namun, tak ada cengiran lebar yang menyapa Sakura. Wajah Naruto kala itu terlampau tenang tanpa ekspresi.

"A-pa, Haruno- _san?"_ Ucapnya ragu.

Sakura mendongak. Ia menautkan sebelah alisnya. Kini, dirinya merasa aneh jika Naruto memanggilnya demikian formal.

"Aku... minta maaf..." Ulang wanita itu pelan.

Naruto hanya menatap sejenak. Mata birunya sibuk melirik sekitar hingga ia menangkap sosok Kakashi sedang menatapnya tajam. Dirinya saat itu sedang tak bisa meladeni seorang Haruno Sakura. Ia cukup bingung dengan Sakura yang tiba-tiba mendekatinya untuk minta maaf. Naruto berdeham pelan.

"Maaf aku tak bisa berlama-lama..." Suara berat pria itu mengisi pendengaran Sakura.

Sakura melongo. Dilihatnya Naruto membungkuk seusai kalimat dinginnya itu terlontar. Tubuh kekar pria itu melengang pergi, meninggalkan Sakura yang bergeming.

.

.

.

Naruto mengacak surai pirangnya pelan.

 _"Fokus, Naruto."_

Ucapnya pada dirinya sendiri. Pikirannya mendadak kalut saat Sakura tiba-tiba menghampirinya. Hampir saja ia goyah, mengabaikan Sakura adalah hal yang cukup sulit untuk ia lakukan. Dirinya pun mendesah rendah. Langkahnya sedari tadi seolah berputar-putar di tempat istirahatnya dengan Kakashi—yang sekarang pria bermasker itu sedang pergi. Ia mulai berhenti. Dada bidangnya terangkat, mengumpulkan udara melalui tarikan napasnya. Lalu ia embuskan napasnya pelan dan membuat napasnya mengudara teratur. Pikirannya kembali fokus pada tujuan utamanya. Ia tahu ia tak boleh lengah sekali pun. Kakashi sudah ribuan kali mengingatkan dirinya. Naruto mulai mendudukkan dirinya dan bersikap santai sembali meneguk air minumnya.

"Namikaze- _san."_

Dua sosok pria bertubuh besar dengan seragam hitam kru film mendatangi Naruto. Salah satu dari mereka memanggil Naruto lugas. Naruto mengernyitkan kening. Ia letakkan botol di tangannya perlahan. Naruto mengangkat dagunya. Ekspresinya mengisyaratkan pada dua pria itu untuk menjelaskan alasan mereka memanggil dirinya.

"Kami akan memberi _briefing_ soal adegan selanjutnya yang berada di gedung tua sana." Ujar salah satu dari mereka yang memakai topi abu seraya mengacungkan telunjuk ke arah gedung yang dimaksud.

Naruto mengerutkan dahi sebelum kemudian manggut-manggut.

"Baiklah."

Naruto menjawab singkat sembari bangkit berdiri. Tangannya meraih topi hitam _modern snapback_ kesayangannya dan memasangnya pada kepala pirangnya. Dua pria itu lantas menuntun langkah Naruto menuju gedung sebelas meter di belakang lokasi syuting. Naruto berjalan sambil menelusupkan kedua tangannya santai. Sesekali bersiul ringan. Dua pria yang bersamanya memimpin jalan satu langkah di depannya. Mereka bertiga melewati jalan yang cukup sepi dari riuh para pekerja kru film sehingga cukup leluasa bagi Naruto untuk melangkah.

Selang beberapa menit, mereka tiba tepat di depan pintu masuk lantai pertama dari gedung tua berlantai tiga di depan mereka. Naruto sudah mendengar dari sutradara bahwa akan ada pengambilan adegan di gedung bercat kuning pucat itu. Bangunannya sudah tampak lumayan bobrok dengan dinding retak yang memperlihatkan batu bata rapuh di dalamnya. Namun, koordinator kru yang berbincang dengannya beberapa waktu lalu sudah menyatakan bahwa gedung itu cukup aman. Seingatnya, Naruto mendengar bahwa beberapa penguji ahli sudah mengetes keamanan gedung itu. Namun, Naruto memang tak serta-merta memercayai hal itu, meski ia tampak bersedia menuruti kemauan sang sutradara.

"Jadi, kami hanya ditugaskan untuk menemani Namikaze- _san_ melihat lokasi ini." Ujar satu dari mereka.

"Soal adegannya, akan dijelaskan saat kru berkumpul di sini." Tambah pria satunya yang mengenakan topi.

Naruto diam. Ia tentu paham, tak mungkin _briefing_ adegan dilakukan oleh hanya mereka bertiga. Di dunia perfilman, hal itu cukup tidak efektif dan bisa disebut cukup mencurigakan. Pria Namikaze itu mengendikkan bahu tanda bahwa ia tak protes. Kakinya mulai melangkah maju dan memasuki gedung itu. Ia pikir, semakin cepat selesai semakin baik. Gedung itu sudah tak memiliki daun pintu, hanya ada lubang besar. Naruto masuk santai dan menjejakkan kakinya di lantai tanpa keramik itu. Bau debu mengudara, memenuhi atmosfer dalam bangunan tua itu. Suasana gelap menyuguhi matanya. Manik birunya asyik meneliti tiap sudut di ruang pertama gedung itu. Setelah itu, ia menyudahi aksi _lihat-lihat_ nya. Ia pikir, jika sutradara hanya meminta agar dirinya mengenal tempat itu maka dirinya sudah memenuhi perintah sang sutradara. Tubuhnya mulai bersiap berbalik.

"Hei, kurasa aku sudah cuku—"

Tangan besar mendadak menyumpal mulut Naruto erat. Tangan kekar pria pirang itu juga terasa dicengkeram oleh seseorang. Seketika Naruto tak mampu bergerak. Lamat-lamat ia menyadari pelaku yang menjebaknya adalah dua pria yang menemaninya tadi. Ia sadar bahwa saputangan yang membekap separuh wajahnya telah dibubuhi oleh bius. Naruto tak melawan. Tubuhnya bergeming kaku. Lambat-laun manik birunya meredup.

Kemudian perlahan terpejam.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Autumn, November 15 at 11.29 AM_

Haruno Sakura melongo. Beberapa detik ia terdiam menatap punggung Naruto yang menjauh. Pikirannya sibuk mencerna. Dirinya antara bingung, kesal, dan merasa bersalah. Semua campur aduk dan berakhir pada sebuah lamunan kosong. Tangannya bergerak menepuk pipinya pelan, menyadarkan pikirannya sendiri.

 _"Mungkin dia sedang tak ingin diganggu_."

Batin Sakura berpikir positif pada Naruto. Sakura menggeleng pelan dan mengibaskan tangannya di udara pelan. Ia memilih untuk tak ambil pusing tentang masalah itu. Wanita itu harus kembali fokus pada tuntutan profesinya. Kakinya melangkah kembali ke tempat duduk sebelumnya. Napasnya menghela panjang bersamaan dengan posisi duduk bersilangnya. Wanita musim semi itu meraih sebuah botol bening berisi air mineral. Ia putar perlahan dan meneguknya hingga lega. Ia cukup bosan pada waktu bersantainya saat itu.

Wanita bersurai musim semi itu kembali merenung. Ia menyadari kesalahannya yang selalu memulai perdebatan dengan Namikaze Naruto. Namun setelah berpikir lebih jauh, ia merasa dirinya tak sepenuhnya bersalah. Naruto selalu bersikap seenaknya—dan menciumnya.

Sakura bersemu merah.

"Ah! Kenapa aku membalas ciumannya!" Rutuknya kesal dengan wajah memerah sempurna.

Sakura mengacak surai merah mudanya pelan. Ia tak mengerti kenapa dirinya bisa mengingat peristiwa di mobil kemarin. Perasaannya campur aduk antara malu, kesal, dan... senang. Tunggu—ia juga tak paham bagaimana bisa dirinya merasa senang. Wanita itu merasa sudah cukup gila. Lantas dia mendesah panjang. Tangannya menepuk pipinya berulang-ulang yang membuatnya semakin memerah.

Meski sudah terpikir begitu, Sakura tetap merasa tak enak pada pria bermanik _saphire_ itu. Dadanya masih dipenuhi keinginan untuk menemui pria itu. Tubuh _sexy_ -nya mulai beranjak. Sebelum melangkah lebih jauh, manik _emerald_ -nya menangkap sosok Naruto sedang berjalan ke sebuah gedung di ujung sana. Senyumnya mengembang begitu ia menemukan sosok itu. Ia mulai melangkahkan kakinya mantap.

"Sakura."

Satu panggilan itu sukses membuat Sakura mendesis singkat. Tak ayal ia mengerang pelan.

"Ada apa, Sai?" Wanita itu bertanya malas dengan wajah masam.

"Hei, aku hanya membawakanmu beberapa minuman kaleng." Pria berkulit pucat itu berkata sambil mengangkat kantong kresek yang dibawanya. Pria itu cukup tak terima dengan Sakura yang berekspresi marah tanpa alasan padanya, padahal dirinya sedang bersikap baik.

Sakura mendengus. Manik hijaunya kembali menatap tempat ia menemukan sosok Naruto tadi. Ia mengerang pelan begitu tak menemukan pria pirang itu di sana.

"Aku sedang terburu-buru, Sai." Ucap Sakura sambil bergegas meninggalkan Sai.

"H-hei!"

Sai menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, tak habis pikir dengan tingkah Sakura. Ia tak mengerti sebenarnya dia adalah seorang manajer atau seorang pengasuh. Pria itu mendengus singkat.

.

.

.

Sakura sampai di samping gedung tua itu. Perlahan ia diam-diam memasukinya. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekitar tempat penuh debu itu.

"Jadi ini gedung yang dibicarakan sutradara?" Gumamnya pelan.

Langkah kaki _boots_ -nya menggema di tengah suasana di sana yang amat sunyi. Wanita itu melangkah selama beberapa menit, tetapi tak kunjung menemukan batang hidung Naruto. Wanita itu terus melangkahkan kakinya. Sesekali jaring laba-laba tersangkut di tubuhnya.

"Aneh sekali." Gumamnya bingung sebab tak kunjung menemukan Naruto.

Sakura sudah mulai bergidik karena tak tahan dengan tempat penuh debu itu. Harusnya ia cukup waspada pada gedung itu yang bisa saja runtuh sewaktu-waktu. Namun, keinginannya menampik kekhawatiran itu. Lagipula beberapa kru sudah mengatakan bahwa tempat itu cukup aman. Ia juga tahu sutradaranya tak mungkin mengambil risiko untuk memakai tempat tak aman untuk adegan film dan membahayakan nyawa para kru dan aktornya.

"Mungkin dia sudah keluar." Pikirnya sambil menghentikan langkahnya.

Wanita itu bertopang dagu, menimbang apakah ia harus melanjutkan langkahnya atau kembali keluar dari gedung itu. Ia menghela napas pelan.

"Hah... jika selama semenit aku tak menemukannya, aku keluar." Ucapnya dengan keputusan bulat.

Wanita Haruno itu kembali berjalan. Ia menyusuri tiap ruang dari gedung itu. Di lantai pertama gedung itu tak ada banyak ruang. Hanya ada beberapa, tetapi dengan ukuran yang sangat luas. Jika gedung itu masih baru, Sakura bisa membayangkan bahwa tempat itu cukup nyaman untuk ditinggali.

Setelah 45 detik sudah ia menyusuri tempat itu, pencariannya tak membuahkan hasil. Ia sendiri sudah cukup heran. Tak mungkin Naruto dan dua orang kru bisa tiba-tiba menghilang. Sakura mulai yakin jika mereka sudah keluar. Namun, ia tetap pada keputusannya bahwa ia tak akan keluar sebelum habis satu menit. Ia kembali berjalan hingga sampai pada ruangan ke empat.

Manik _emerald_ -nya seketika terbelalak.

"A-astaga!" Pekiknya dengan mata membulat sempurna.

"Namikaze- _san!_ "

Sakura berlari menghampiri tubuh Naruto yang tergeletak di sana.

.

.

.

 _Autumn, November 15 at 8.15 AM_

 _"Kau paham rencananya, Kakashi?" Tanya Naruto singkat._

 _"Kau serius aku tak harus melakukan hal lain?" Kakashi balas bertanya._

 _Naruto terdiam sejenak. Rahangnya yang mengeras tak membuat ekspresi santainya hilang._

 _"Tidak, percayalah padaku." Ucap pria Namikaze itu mantap._

 _"Kita sekarang hanya perlu menggagalkan rencana pembunuhannya. Belum saatnya untuk menangkap mereka. Kita masih perlu mengumpulkan puzzle dari rencana kita."_

 _"Tapi, Naruto—"_

 _"Percayalah, Kakashi!" Sergah Naruto._

 _"Kita ikuti alur rencana mereka. Buat seolah kita tak menyadari rencana mereka. Aku akan meletakkan kamera rahasia di sana sebelum mereka sempat menjalankan aksinya. Kemudian aku akan berpura-pura terbius dan keluar tepat sebelum mereka meruntuhkan gedungnya." Jelas Naruto._

 _Kakashi sudah tak bisa menolak perkataan Naruto. Pria bersurai perak itu bukannya meragukan rencana itu. Rencana itu sudah sangatlah tepat, tetapi ia hanya memiliki firasat tak baik soal itu. Naruto akan menertawainya jika pria itu menolak rencana hanya karena percaya sebuah firasat._

 _"Baiklah, Naruto."_

.

.

.

.

.

 _Autumn, November 15 at 11.41 AM_

Naruto memejamkan matanya sambil mengingat perbincangannya dengan Kakashi tentang rencana mereka baik-baik. Ia tak boleh gagal saat ini.

"Namikaze- _san!_ "

Naruto mengenal teriakan itu. Telinganya mendengar hentakan cepat, tepat setelah teriakan itu menggema. Manik birunya yang terpejam seketika terbuka lebar. Begitu sosok yang memanggilnya terduduk di sebelahnya, ia segera bangkit.

"S-Sakura- _chan_?"

Naruto kelabakan. Manik birunya benar-benar menangkap sosok Sakura di sampingnya. Ia benar-benar tak mengerti bagaimana Sakura bisa ada di sana. Dua pria tadi tak mungkin membiarkan siapa pun memasuki gedung itu—tempat pembunuhan dirinya. Sakura benar-benar dalam bahaya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Ucap Naruto terheran-heran.

Naruto mengerutkan keningnya dengan raut khawatir. Matanya langsung bergerak menatap jam di tangannya. Belum saatnya ia keluar dari gedung itu. Namun, adanya Sakura di sana benar-benar di luar dugaan. Ia tak bisa memikirkan risiko dari keberadaan Sakura.

"Namikaze- _san,_ kau—"

"Dengarkan aku baik-baik, Sakura- _chan._ " Sela Naruto.

Tubuh kekarnya beranjak berdiri dengan mengangkat serta tubuh Sakura. Tangannya kemudian mengambil sebuah benda mirip kamera yang terletak di sekitar sana dan segera mengantonginya.

"Kita harus cepat keluar dari sini!" Ucap Naruto cepat.

Sakura memiringkan kepalanya tak mengerti.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terja—eh?"

Tanpa pikir panjang, Naruto segera menarik lengan Sakura dan nengajaknya berlari. Itu memang bukan saatnya ia keluar dari gedung. Namun itu sebelum ia memperhitungkan kecepatan larinya jika bersama Sakura. Dengan begitu, ia harus menghitung ulang waktu dari rencananya untuk meminimalkan kemungkinan gagalnya rencana. Dan yang terpenting, ia tak ingin mengambil risiko yang membahayakan Sakura.

Sakura cukup bingung, tetapi ia memilih untuk menuruti Naruto. Ia berlari mengikuti kecepatan Naruto. Tangannya membalas genggaman Naruto. Ia ingin mencoba percaya pada pria pirang itu. Setelah berlari beberapa langkah, gedung mulai bergetar. Sakura seketika panik. Rasa takut menghantuinya. Ia masih tak mengerti situasi itu.

 _"Mereka sudah mulai meruntuhkan gedungnya."_

Batin Naruto. Pikirannya seketika kalut saat merasakan Sakura yang mulai panik.

"Tenanglah, Sakura- _chan_." Ucap Naruto di tengah larinya.

Tangan Naruto menggenggam Sakura semakin erat. Namun, Gedung itu bergetar semakin hebat. Retakan mulai berjatuhan dari atas mereka. Naruto mendesis geram. Perhitungan cepatnya kurang tepat, kecepatan mereka tak cukup untuk kabur dari sana. Pria itu mulai panik dan mempercepat langkah. Jarak mereka sudah cukup dekat dengan pintu samping yang lebih dekat daripada pintu masuk utama tempat Naruto masuk. Hanya kurang beberapa langkah lagi. Bunyi berdebam dari reruntuhan memenuhi gedung itu.

Tiang-tiang di belakang mereka runtuh satu per satu. Setelah mereka mencapai dua meter sebelum pintu keluar, Naruto menarik tubuh Sakura. Tangannya menjatuhkan Sakura dalam dekapannya. Atap gedung di atas mereka mulai terjatuh. Naruto memeluk Sakura erat dan membenamkan kepala merah muda itu dalam dekapannya. Tepat setelah reruntuhan itu hampir jatuh sempurna, Naruto melompat dan membawa Sakura keluar dari sana. Tubuh dan kepala Naruto sempat membentur reruntuhan atap yang cukup besar. Pria itu meringis pelan tanpa melepas pelukannya sedikit pun. Mereka jatuh berguling setelah berhasil melompat keluar dari pintu gedung itu yang telah hancur. Tubuh Naruto serasa remuk setelah beberapa kali membentur tanah.

Mereka pun berhenti berguling dengan posisi Naruto yang terlentang sedang mendekap erat Sakura yang menindih tubuhnya. Napas pria Namikaze itu terengah-engah dengan tubuh yang begitu lemah. Rambut Naruto sudah acak-acakan dengan noda darah memenuhi kepala pirangnya. Surai merah muda Sakura juga bernasib sama, tetapi keadaan Sakura jauh lebih baik, hanya ada luka gores kecil di beberapa bagian di kepalanya. Naruto melindungi wanita itu dengan baik.

Mata Sakura yang terpejam sejak Naruto mendekapnya erat mulai terbuka. Tubuh wanita itu merasa pelukan Naruto mulai mengendur. Sakura segera bangkit menyingkir dari atas tubuh Naruto. Matanya membulat sempurna begitu melihat kondisi Naruto yang mengenaskan.

"Namikaze- _san!_ " Teriaknya parau.

Ditatapnya Naruto yang meringis pelan dengan darah yang mengalir deras di pelipis pria itu. Tubuhnya dipenuhi luka dengan kemeja yang robek di berbagai sisi. Sakura saat itu langsung merobek kain _sweater_ -nya dan bergegas menutup luka di pelipis kanan pria itu—tak peduli apabila tubuhnya harus terekspos, saat itu Narutolah yang ada di pikirannya.

"A-ku tak a-pa, Sa-kura- _chan_." Ujar Naruto dengan sangat payah sambil terbatuk pelan. Ia memaksakan sebuah senyum simpul.

Sakura meringis. Hatinya terasa begitu sakit melihat keadaan pria itu. Ia tak sekuat Naruto yang masih bisa tersenyum seperti itu. Wanita itu hanya bisa membalas senyum Naruto dengan tatapan nanar. Tangannya sibuk menekan kain yang menutup luka pria itu. Air mata mulai berjatuhan dari manik hijaunya. Wanita itu benar-benar panik, ia menggigiti bibir bagian bawahnya. Naruto masih berusaha tersenyum. Namun, perlahan pandangannya mulai kabur. Manik birunya meredup hingga lambat-laun terpejam.

"Namikaze- _saaan_!" Sakura berteriak sekeras-kerasnya. Air matanya mengalir semakin deras.

Orang-orang mulai berdatangan di area gedung itu. Beberapa kru yang menemukan mereka segera datang mengerubungi. Sakura menangkap sosok Sai sedang berlari ke arahnya. Sai segera terduduk di samping Sakura.

"Sakura, kau tak apa?" Sai bertanya cepat.

"Sai!" Sakura berteriak dengan tangisannya yang semakin pecah. Ia tak bisa menyembunyikan ekspresi kacaunya. Tangannya masih tetap tak terlepas dari tubuh Naruto.

"Telepon rumah sakit, Sai!" Teriaknya kemudian.

Sai mengangguk singkat kemudian meraih ponselnya cepat. Pria berkulit pucat itu menyingkir dari keramaian dan segera menelepon rumah sakit sesuai permintaan Sakura.

Perhatian Sakura masih terfokus pada Naruto. Ia melakukan apa pun yang ia bisa untuk menyelamatkan pria itu. Otaknya yang panik berusaha berputar cepat. Ia tahu banyak soal pertolongan pertama dan berusaha tenang agar mampu menolong pria itu. Wanita itu mengecek setiap cedera pria itu.

"Dia berhenti bernapas!" Teriak Sakura panik.

Ia ingat dalam beberapa kondisi cedera, seseorang bisa mengalami gagal napas dan membutuhkan napas buatan. Tanpa terlalu lama berpikir, Sakura segera membuka kemeja Naruto dan melakukan kompresi dada. Kemudian dengan sigap ia menengadahkan kepala Naruto dan membuka mulut pria itu. Tangannya memijat hidung Naruto pelan dan segera menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Naruto yang ternoda sedikit darah. Bibir Naruto terasa lebih dingin dari bibir hangatnya sendiri. Seketika lidahnya sedikit merasakan rasa darah dari mulut Naruto, tetapi ia merasa tak peduli. Wanita itu mengembuskan napasnya pelan, memberikannya pada pria itu. Ia tak menyadari air matanya yang terus mengalir dan membasahi paras cantiknya itu atau bahkan hingga menetes pada wajah lemah Naruto.

Sakura benar-benar tak peduli dengan sekitarnya. Waktu seolah berhenti berputar. Ia tak bisa mendengar apa pun selain deru napasnya sendiri dan suara Naruto yang terus terngiang di kepalanya.

 _"Sakura-chan_.

Panggilan itu dengan suara _baritone_ milik Naruto memenuhi kepalanya. Sakura terus menangis seiring tindakan kompresi dada dan napas buatan yang ia lakukan secara berulang. Pikirannya kalut dengan perasaan kacau balau. Tak pernah ia sangka mengenal Naruto dalam waktu singkat bisa membuatnya begitu kacau. Hari itu, perasaannya amat kacau. Seolah semua perasaan kacau yang ia dapat saat bersama Naruto beberapa hari lalu tak sebanding dengan perasaan kacaunya saat melihat kondisi Naruto saat itu. Ia terus berusaha memberikan napas buatan. Bibir mereka menempel berkali-kali. Ciuman itu benar-benar berbeda—jelas.

Ciuman hari itu adalah ciuman yang paling menyedihkan daripada ciuman sebelum-sebelumnya.

Setelah berjuang menyelamatkan Naruto dengan bantuan beberapa kru di sana, bunyi sirene melengking memenuhi tempat itu. Mobil ambulans datang dan berhenti tepat di dekat sana. Secercah perasaan lega pun datang saat Naruto kembali bernapas. Beberapa perawat segera menghampiri mereka dan membawa Naruto masuk ke dalam mobil putih itu. Sakura memaksa ikut masuk menemani Naruto di sana. Ia terus berada di samping Naruto sambil menggenggam tangan Naruto erat.

 _"Naruto!"_

.

.

.

.

.

 **To Be Continued**

.

.

.

.

.

 _Hellow! Senang bertemu tepat di weekend ini! Akhirnya bisa up tepat waktu di weekend ini! Maaf chapter kemaren telat up wkwkw..._

 _Di chapter ini daku berusaha buat nulis lebih panjang lagi.. but, ternyata gak bisa wkwk... Dan sekali lagi di chapter ini gak ada humornya, aku jadi ragu apa sebaiknya genre-nya romance aja gak pake humor, **gimana pendapat kalian?*** hehe..._

 _Dan soal chapter ini, bagiku cukup seru buat nulis adegan saat naru nyelametin saku *hoho... Aku sendiri suka banget, tapi maaf kalo bagi kalian kurang greget, jadi minta reviewnya biar chapter depan bisa lebih greget._

 _Dan sedikit spoiler, chapter depan akan bahas masa lalu naru lho, jadi stay tune yaap!!_

 _Akhir kata, terima kasih yang udah setia baca fic gaje ini dan kasih review yang bikin aku senyum terus, maaf kalo author ini kurang memuaskan kalo up *huhu_

 _Jaa~ See you on the next chapter!_

 _Adysa Dysti 2018_


	6. chapter 6

_"Let me know if you are my destiny..."_

.

.

.

.

.

"Sakura."

Sakura bergeming. Pandangannya terpaku pada sosok pria pirang yang terbujur kaku di balik kaca di depannya. Tangan lemah wanita itu menempel pada kaca dingin itu. Kondisinya cukup kacau. Kantung mata menghitam, rambut acak-acakan, paras cantiknya serasa menua hingga lima tahun. Air mata tampak sudah mengering dari pipinya. Tenggorokannya tercekat tak mampu mengatakan apa-apa lagi.

"Sakura..." Panggil Sai melembut.

Sai sedikit banyak memahami kondisi Sakura. Pria itu juga turut prihatin dengan keadaan Naruto. Namun, ia perlu mengingatkan Sakura agar beristirahat sejenak.

"Kau tak bisa terus berdiri di sini, Sakura." Ucap pria berkulit pucat itu.

"Demi _Kami-sama_! Lihatlah dirimu, Sakura. Aku hanya bisa membantumu untuk menghentikan polisi yang ingin menemuimu, tapi kumohon urus tubuh menyedihkanmu itu." Sai berucap khawatir.

Namun, tetap tak ada sahutan balik dari wanita musim semi itu. Sai mendesah pelan.

"Hah... Baik, Sakura. Aku hanya ingin mengatakan bahwa polisi juga membutuhkanmu untuk menyelidiki hal yang menimpa Naruto. Jangan jadi orang gila seperti ini."

"Berkat kau, mereka menahan sutradara..." Lanjut Sai.

Sakura sontak menoleh.

"Mereka tak menangkap dua kru yang bersama Naruto?" Bisik Sakura lemah.

Sai menggeleng pelan.

"Mereka berdua tak terdata dalam pekerja pembuatan film, seseorang seperti sudah merekayasa data itu. Dan pada dasarnya mereka memang bukan pekerja film..."

"—Kakashi- _san_ yang memberitahuku."

Mendengar itu, Sakura tertunduk lesu. Tubuh lemahnya bergetar sesaat.

"Sakura..." Panggil Sai pelan untuk kesekian kalinya.

Sakura masih terdiam.

"Biarkan Naruto melewati masa komanya..." Bisik Sai.

Sakura bergeming. Kepalanya tetap menunduk dalam-dalam. Kedua tangannya mengepal erat hingga bergetar.

"Aku tetap di sini." Lirih wanita itu.

"Naruto tak akan bangun jika kau hanya berdiam diri saja." Ucap Sai.

"Banyak hal yang harus kau lakukan." Lanjutnya.

Sejenak Sakura bergeming. Kemudian tiba-tiba kepala merah muda itu mendongak, menunjukkan wajah keras seorang Haruno Sakura. Dahinya berkerut dengan air di ujung matanya.

"Sai..." Suara Sakura bergetar.

"Antar aku pada Kakashi- _san."_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **DISCLAIMER :** Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto

Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, And this is my story

 **Warning(s) :** AU, OOC Narusaku, Rate T semi M, Romance, Humor, Don't like, don't read

.

.

.

.

.

 ** _CHAPTER 6_**

 _'How they started'_

.

.

.

.

.

 _6 years ago, Uzumaki Naruto_

 _Hangat._

 _Napas hangat mengalir dari rongga mulutnya. Manik birunya masih setia terpejam, kesadarannya belum terkumpul sepenuhnya. Pria itu tak bisa mengingat apa yang sedang terjadi. Ia hanya merasa gelap dan basah kuyup. Angin berembus membuat tubuh basahnya semakin dingin. Pikirannya mulai terfokus pada mulutnya. Saat tubuhnya terasa dingin, sebaliknya, mulutnya malah terasa hangat—dan lembap. Lembap?_

 _Pria itu_ _mulai mengerti ada yang menempel di bibirnya. Dan juga embusan napas seseorang memenuhi mulutnya. Ia masih bingung dan setengah sadar._

 _Tunggu—apa?_

 _Ia seketika terbatuk pelan mengeluarkan air dari tenggorokannya. Satu tarikan napas hebat ia lakukan. Dirinya tak menyadari bahwa ia sama sekali tak bernapas sebelumnya. Ia mengagetkan seseorang di sampingnya. Iris saphire-nya mulai setengah terbuka dan membiarkan cahaya menerobos lensanya. Lamat-lamat ia menemukan sosok bersurai merah muda di sana meski masih tak bisa melihat wajahnya dengan jelas. Dirinya sangat terkejut. Dengan setengah sadar, pikirannya mulai mencerna informasi yang diterima panca indranya tadi._

 _"Gadis itu... Menciumku?"_

.

.

.

.

.

 _Spring_ _, March 28 at 3.15 PM_

 _"Hoam..."_

Pria itu menguap lebar sambil membenahi kacamatanya. Ia meregangkan tubuhnya sejenak dan mengerang pelan. Manik _saphire_ -nya menatap jalanan melalui kaca lebar di _cafetaria_ itu. Matanya seketika menyipit, membiasakan diri dengan cahaya luar setelah cukup lama berkutat dalam laptopnya. Salahkan pada tugas esai menumpuk dari dosennya yang membuat tahun ke-19 usianya menjadi berlalu sangat lama.

Tangannya bergerak meraih cangkir kopi di mejanya. Pria itu menegak kopi yang sudah dingin itu cepat. Kemudian ia letakkan kembali cangkir putih dengan ornamen kucing hitam yang menghias permukaannya itu. Matanya kembali beralih pada jalanan di depan _cafetaria._ Tampak sepeda yang hilir mudik melewati jalanan yang tak begitu luas itu, bisa dibilang cukup sepi untuk jalanan di sore hari. Beberapa menit kemudian, tampak banyak remaja berseragam sekolah berjalan melewati jalanan itu. _Cafetaria_ itu memang hanya berjarak satu kilometer dari sebuah sekolah menengah atas dan sore itu adalah jam pulang mereka.

Pria itu menggaruk surai pirangnya pelan. Ia cukup lelah, tetapi masih tak ingin pulang dan memilih untuk tetap mengerjakan esainya di tempat itu. Yah, seharusnya ia sudah bisa menyelesaikan esainya kemarin. Namun, ia malah menolong seorang anak yang hampir terjatuh dari jembatan. Ia berhasil menyelamatkan anak itu, tetapi ia malah terjatuh dan tercebur ke dalam sungai di bawahnya. Ia pikir dirinya akan mati, tetapi ia mengingat ada gadis yang menyelamatkannya. Namun, ketika ia membuka matanya dan sadar sepenuhnya, ia tak melihat siapa-siapa. Tubuhnya basah kuyup tergeletak di tepi sungai. Tak ada tanda keberadaan gadis yang menolongnya maupun anak yang ditolongnya. Ia benar-benar tak habis pikir, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Pria itu berusaha untuk mengingatnya baik-baik. Sekelebat, ia mengingat wajah samar-samar gadis itu dan rambut...

—merah muda?

Mata birunya melebar sempurna.

Seorang gadis tampak berjalan melewati jalanan yang sedari tadi dipandanginya. Gadis itu bersurai merah muda. Pria pirang itu lantas mengernyit.

 _"Apa sekarang hari valentine?"_

Batin pria itu dengan memiringkan kepala pirangnya. Dahinya berkerut. Ia heran. Pasalnya tampak segerombolan pemuda berseragam sekolah sama dengan gadis itu sedang bergantian menyerahkan hadiah pada gadis itu—gadis bersurai merah muda itu.

Di tengah pikirannya, terdengar denting pintu yang menandakan ada pelanggan yang masuk. Dua pemuda berseragam sekolah sama memasuki _cafetaria_ itu.

"Haruno- _san_ memang cantik sekali!" Salah satu dari pemuda itu berdalih.

Pria pirang itu diam, mencuri dengar percakapan mereka tanpa sengaja.

"Haha, kau benar! Tetapi semua laki-laki yang memberikan hadiah itu pengecut. Dari berlusin-lusin jumlah mereka, mereka tetap tak ada yang berani mengajak Haruno- _san_ berkencan." Jawab pemuda satunya sambil tertawa renyah.

"Kau mengatakan seperti itu, tapi kau bahkan tak berani mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun padanya. Setidaknya mereka berani memberikan hadiah padanya." Balas pemuda itu dengan terkekeh.

Pria pirang itu diam. Ia mendengus mendengar percakapan dua pemuda itu. Namun, berkat mereka, ia jadi mendapat beberapa informasi untuk rasa penasarannya pada gadis itu. Pria itu berpikir mungkin saja gadis yang dilihatnya kini merupakan gadis yang sama dengan gadis yang menolongnya. Yah, tak banyak gadis di kota ini yang memiliki warna rambut semencolok itu—yang bagi pemuda-pemuda sekolah itu malah terlihat cantik, ia tak habis pikir.

 _"Mungkin aku harus bertanya pada gadis itu."_ Pikirnya. Ia yakin bila gadis itu memang gadis yang menolongnya, gadis itu pasti mengetahui dirinya.

Pria bersurai pirang itu mendorong kursinya ke belakang kemudian bangkit berdiri. Ia meninggalkan barang-barangnya di sana dan beranjak keluar. Kakinya melangkah ke arah jalanan tempat gadis itu berdiri dengan beberapa remaja yang menggerombolinya.

" _Ano_..." Panggil pria itu kemudian.

Semua mata sontak tertuju padanya, termasuk iris _emerald_ dari gadis bersurai merah muda itu. Semua yang riuh menggerombol seketika menghentikan aksinya. Pria pirang itu pun mengernyit. Mulutnya menampakkan senyum hambar. Ia garuk tengkuknya yang tak gatal.

Gadis merah muda di sana tampak terkejut. Manik _emerald_ -nya membulat begitu bertemu pandang dengan pria itu. Pipi lembutnya tersapu semburat merah tipis. Sebelum sempat mengatakan sesuatu, pria itu kebingungan melihat gadis itu yang malah melengang pergi, menghindar dari dirinya. Ia benar-benar tak paham. Terdengar bisik-bisik dari para remaja di sana. Pria itu mendesah pelan.

 _"Ah, sudahlah. Mungkin bukan dia..."_

Pria itu berbalik dan kembali masuk ke dalam _cafetaria._ Kakinya berjalan menuju tempat duduknya semula. Sebelum sempat mendudukkan dirinya di sana, tampak sebuah pulpen menggelinding di sebelah kakinya. Tangannya bergerak mengambilnya dan mengembalikan pada pria bersurai hitam di sebelahnya yang sepertinya menjatuhkan benda itu.

"Ini milikmu..." Ujar pria pirang itu.

"Ah! ya, terima kasih." Jawab pria surai hitam dengan kulit pucat yang duduk di seberang meja tempat duduknya.

"Mengerjakan tugas kuliah?" Tanya pria pirang itu lagi.

Pria kulit pucat di depannya tersenyum simpul setengah mengangguk.

"Namaku Sai, kau?" Pria kulit pucat itu berujar ramah.

"Uzu—eng..."

"Naruto, panggil aku Naruto."

.

.

.

 _Spring, March 29 at 10.06 AM_

"Aku pergi dulu, _Kaa-san_."

Wanita paruh baya bersurai merah panjang itu pun menunjukkan cengiran lebar begitu mendengar suara _baritone_ milik pria pirang itu. Naruto mengecup kening wanita itu yang terduduk di ranjangnya. Selepas kecupan singkat, pria itu menunjukkan cengiran balik dan melangkah pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu sambil melempar senyum pada beberapa pelayan di sana. Pria itu membuka pintu dan menutupnya kembali sambil mendesah pelan. Dirinya mengkhawatirkan kondisi wanita itu yang semakin memburuk.

 _"Aku butuh udara segar._ " Pikirnya cepat.

Ia melangkah melewati lorong rumah besar itu. Dindingnya bercat coklat dengan lampu tempel klasik yang menghias tiap tujuh jengkal dinding itu. Jika mencoba menelusuri lorong itu mungkin membutuhkan sekitar dua puluh langkah sehingga bisa dibilang sebagai lorong yang cukup besar.

Setelah berhasil keluar dari lorong itu, kakinya ia bawa untuk menuruni tangga dengan jalur melengkung di depannya. Sebenarnya ada dua tangga, tangga satunya ada di sisi lainnya. Berbentuk sama melengkungnya sehingga seolah kedua tangga itu membentuk lingkaran. Di ujung anak tangga terakhir, pria itu sampai di lantai pertama rumah itu.

Naruto mengambil kacamata berbingkai hitam yang sering ia pakai saat kuliah dan memasangnya untuk membingkai manik _saphire_ -nya. Langkahnya berlanjut menuju dua daun pintu besar di depannya. Seorang pria berseragam membukakan pintu besar itu untuknya. Naruto pun melempar senyuman pada pria itu.

Ia keluar dan berjalan kaki hingga gerbang rumah itu. Pikirannya melayang, dirinya memang tak memiliki tempat tujuan. Ia hanya ingin mencari tempat untuk menenangkan kepalanya karena akhir pekan memang seharusnya waktu untuk bersantai. Ia cukup bersyukur bahwa cuaca saat itu cukup menyenangkan, cerah berawan di musim semi. Tak ada lagi tanggungan beban tugas karena memang ia sudah merampungkan tugas kuliahnya. Mencari udara segar adalah pilihan yang tepat untuk saat ini.

Kakinya tanpa sadar melangkah menuju sebuah taman di sana. Tampak pohon dan bunga menghiasi taman kota itu. Beberapa orang tampak berlari-lari kecil untuk olahraga atau pun sekadar mengajak hewan peliharaanya berjalan-jalan. Namun, tak dapat dipungkiri bahwa suasana di sana memang sedikit terlalu sepi untuk hari libur di akhir pekan.

Pria pirang itu mengembuskan napas teratur. Manik birunya menangkap ada kursi panjang kosong. Sangat tepat ia pakai untuk bersantai. Ia langkahkan kakinya cepat dan segera mendudukkan tubuhnya di sana. Naruto menyandarkan punggungnya santai pada kursi kayu itu. Ia mendongak sambil memejamkan matanya, menikmati sensasi angin lembut yang membentur kulit wajah _tan_ miliknya. Ia kemudian menatap pohon sakura di atasnya.

"Ah... Musim semi..." Desahnya pelan.

Ia menikmati bagaimana kelopak sakura berguguran dari atasnya. Sekelebat, ingatan soal gadis berambut merah muda kemarin tiba-tiba muncul di kepalanya.

"Mungkin bukan dia yang menyelamatkanku..." Gumamnya pelan.

Namun, dari lubuk hatinya ia yakin bahwa gadis itulah yang menyelamatkannya. Ia yakin bahwa gadis dengan warna rambut seperti itu hanya ada satu di kota ini. Ia tak pernah bertemu wanita lain yang memiliki warna rambut merah muda seperti warna kelopak sakura yang dimiliki gadis itu. Sayangnya, ia hanya ingat warna rambut gadis yang menyelamatkannya itu, penglihatannya saat itu masih terlalu samar untuk melihat wajahnya. Kemudian yang ia ingat hanyalah...

Rasa bibir gadis itu.

Ia ingat bagaimana kehangatannya, aroma napasnya, dan kelembutannya. Seketika pipinya memerah. Ia merutuki pikiran mesumnya sendiri. Naruto sendiri juga cukup heran, mengapa dirinya begitu penasaran dengan gadis itu. Rasa penasarannya jauh lebih besar daripada keinginannya untuk berterima kasih pada gadis itu karena telah menyelamatkan dirinya. Ia heran, sejak kapan dirinya terobsesi pada seorang gadis. Pria pirang itu pun menggelengkan kepala pelan dan menghela napas panjang. Ia alihkan pandangannya menerawang ke depan. Seketika manik birunya membulat sempurna.

"Gadis itu..." Naruto bergumam.

Tampak gadis bersurai senada dengan sakura di taman itu. Gadis itu memakai gaun putih tipis yang menjuntai pendek di atas lutut putihnya. Ia berdiri di sana sambil memotret beberapa bunga. Pandangan Naruto seketika terpaku pada gadis itu.

Tiba-tiba angin berembus kencang hingga membuat gaun gadis itu terangkat. Gadis itu tampak kelabakan membenahi pakaiannya. Sementara Naruto melongo dengan pipi memerah. Sedari tadi pikirannya benar-benar tak fokus begitu melihat gadis itu. Setelah tersadar dari lamunannya, pria itu pun segera bangkit berdiri.

" _Ano..._ " Teriaknya, berharap gadis yang berdiri cukup jauh dari tempatnya itu mendengar suaranya.

Merasa terpanggil, gadis itu lantas menoleh ke arah Naruto. Seketika manik hijaunya terbelalak. Ia tampak seperti bingung dan bergegas menghentikan kegiatan memotretnya. Gadis itu tampak buru-buru meninggalkan tempat itu.

"H-hei!" Panggil Naruto cepat.

Melihat gadis itu yang malah melangkah pergi, Naruto bingung. Dirinya tak ayal melangkah cepat mengejar gadis itu. Namun, langkah gadis itu cukup cepat. Kepala pirangnya harus berpikir ulang, mencari ide bagaimana caranya agar gadis itu berhenti, tetapi kepalanya masih terlalu bingung untuk berpikir. Ia pun melontarkan apa saja yang muncul di kepalanya yang sekiranya membuat gadis itu mendengarkan dirinya.

"C-celana dalam yang bagus!" Ucapnya tanpa pikir panjang.

Gadis di depannya seketika berhenti. Gadis itu menunduk sambil membelakangi pria itu.

Naruto juga berhenti. Ia tak percaya apa yang sudah terlontar dari mulutnya sendiri. Ia menepuk-nepuk bibirnya sendiri dan merutuki ucapannya. Pria itu benar-benar malu. Apa yang telah ia katakan benar-benar membuat dirinya tampak seperti pria mesum. Ah—harga dirinya hancur.

Gadis di depannya mulai berbalik. Tangan kecilnya mengepal erat. Wajah gadis itu memerah sempurna dengan dahi yang berkerut. Dadanya tampak naik turun dengan cepat. Gadis itu tampak marah. Naruto sedikit bergidik, tanpa sadar dirinya melangkah satu langkah ke belakang. Namun, terlepas dari hal itu, dirinya ternyata berhasil membuat gadis itu menghampirinya.

Gadis itu berjalan cepat ke arah dirinya. Tangannya melayangkan tamparan cepat.

"Dasar mesum!" Pekik gadis itu.

Naruto melongo saat merasakan panas menjalari pipi kirinya. Gadis itu terlihat geram dan menghentak, berusaha berlalu pergi. Otak pria itu sontak berpikir cepat. Ia mulai mengerti cara pikir gadis itu dan bagaimana cara untuk menarik perhatian gadis itu. Naruto mulai menyeringai.

"Kau marah jika aku melihatnya?" Pria itu bertanya santai.

Gadis di depannya kembali menghentikan langkahnya. Naruto seolah bersorak-ria dalam hatinya.

"Salahkan dirimu sendiri. Kau masih terlalu kecil untuk memakai gaun sependek itu." Goda pria pirang itu sambil menyeringai lebar.

Gadis bersurai merah muda itu berbalik cepat dan berdiri di hadapan Naruto. Ia menghadiahkan tatapan tajam kepada pria itu.

"K-kau..." Ucapnya geram.

Naruto hanya tersenyum ringan.

"Aku tahu caranya agar kau tak marah." Ujar Naruto singkat sambil membenahi kacamatanya.

Gadis itu mendelik tajam.

"Diamlah, kau pria mesum!" Teriak gadis itu seraya mengacungkan telunjuknya pada Naruto.

Naruto berdiam santai. Mulutnya hanya mengulum senyum simpul tanpa beban. Gadis itu masih mengintimidasi Naruto. Ia benar-benar kesal dengan pria di depannya itu.

"Hei, kau marah karena aku melihatnya bukan?" Tanya pria itu.

"Lalu?" Gadis itu balik bertanya dengan nada tak tertarik.

"Aku punya usul." Naruto berdalih singkat.

Gadis itu tak ayal mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Apa?" Ia bertanya.

Naruto terdiam sejenak. Ia menarik seringainya semakin lebar.

"Kau bisa membuka celanaku, ini resletingnya." Jelasnya singkat.

"A-APA?" Gadis itu memekik keras.

"Dengan begitu kita impas. Aku melihat milikmu, kau melihat milikku. Bukan begitu?" Ucap Naruto santai.

"HAH?"

Dahi gadis itu serasa berkedut. Ia tak habis pikir. Telinganya memanas mendengar perkataan gila pria itu. Otaknya masih berpikir keras, tak tahu harus merespon apa. Raut mukanya marah, tetapi ia tak kunjung bereaksi.

"Kenapa? Kau tak mau?" Naruto ambil suara.

"Baiklah, aku akan membukakannya untukmu." Lanjutnya.

"T-tunggu... Hen-hentikan!" Sergah gadis itu sebelum tangan pria itu bergerak.

"Jangan lakukan itu!" Gadis itu memekik.

Naruto memasang ekspresi heran. Manik birunya meneliti wajah gadis itu yang semerah kepiting rebus. Dirinya menyadari bahwa ia merasakan kepuasan tersendiri saat berhasil menggoda gadis itu. Ia pikir gadis itu terlihat begitu manis.

"Jadi kau tak masalah jika aku sudah melihat milikmu?" Naruto bertanya dengan lagak polos.

"APA?" Si gadis kembali memekik.

Naruto menunjukkan seringai nakal.

"Ah... Kurasa memang lebih baik kubuka untukmu." Pria itu berujar.

"H-hentikan! _Baka_!"

"A-aku bukan orang m-mesum sepertimu!" Gadis itu berteriak kalap.

Naruto langsung tertawa renyah.

"Kau lucu sekali..." Ujarnya sambil tertawa.

"Baiklah, aku tak akan membuka celanaku. Aku malah senang jika kau tak mau."

Naruto tersenyum simpul. Ia puas memandangi wajah merah gadis itu—manis sekali untuknya.

"Kuanggap kesempatan melihat milikmu tadi sebagai bonus untukku."

Naruto berbisik seraya mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Wajah gadis di depannya sontak semakin memerah, tetapi sudah kehabisan kata-kata untuk sekadar melontarkan umpatan. Gadis baik sepertinya memang tak punya banyak kosakata untuk mengumpat. Gadis itu pun menghela napas pelan. Naruto hanya tersenyum melihatnya.

"Baiklah, dengarkan aku..." Ucap Naruto pelan.

"Aku hanya ingin bertanya padamu." Lanjut pria itu.

Gadis itu terdiam. Naruto tampak menghela napas sejenak.

"Apa kau gadis yang menolongku?" Tanya Naruto dengan sangat jelas.

Gadis di depannya sontak terbelalak. Ia tampak bingung. Tatapannya beralih ke arah lain, menghindari tatapan mata _saphire_ Naruto yang memabukkan.

"A-apa m-maksudmu? A-aku tak m-mengerti." Gadis itu berucap kikuk.

Naruto mengerutkan keningnya. Sebelah alisnya terangkat.

"Ada seorang gadis yang sudah menyelamatkanku, dia memiliki warna rambut yang sama dengan rambutmu." Jelas pria pirang itu.

Gadis di depannya menatap ke bawah. Tangan putihnya bergerak menyelipkan rambutnya ke belakang telinga gugup.

"Y-yah, itu b-bukan berarti a-akulah gadis i-itu, bukan?" Ujar gadis itu.

"Ah! A-aku harus p-pergi..."

Naruto menatap gadis itu heran.

"Kau berusaha menghindariku?" Tanya Naruto.

Gadis itu tersentak.

"K-kenapa aku menghindarimu? A-aku bahkan tak mengenalmu."

Gadis itu berusaha melengang pergi. Namun, satu tarikan tangan kekar pria itu menghentikannya. Naruto menarik tangan kanan gadis itu sebelum gadis itu sempat pergi. Manik birunya mengunci gadis itu.

"Dengarkan aku baik-baik." Ucapnya pelan.

"Aku yakin kaulah gadis itu." Terang pria itu.

Gadis itu tampak menggeliat, berusaha membebaskan tangannya. Namun, Naruto tak membiarkan genggamannya mengendur sedikit pun.

"Apa kau..."

"—gadis yang menciumku?"

.

.

.

.

.

 **To Be Continued**

.

.

.

.

.

 _Holaaa! I'm back again! Seperti yang kujanjikan, chapter ini adalah cerita flashback masa lalu narusaku, tapi lebih ke masa lalunya naru sih wkwkw... Dan yah syukur di chapter ini kembali ada bumbu humornya, semoga kalian yang rindu ke'kurang-ajar'an naru, rindunya bisa diobati *aku tau kalo rindu itu berat wkwkw..._

 _Semoga kalian suka chapter ini yapss... trus aku mau bilang kalo ceritanya udah ada di tengah-tengah alurnya ya, jadi mungkin chapter-nya akan selesai sekitar chap 10, bisa kurang atau lebih sih wkwkw... Jadi maaf kalo kalian penikmat fic yang chap-nya banyak, karena ini fic to be continued pertamaku jadi gak bakal panjang ceritanya. Dan aku mau sedikit cerita, sebenarnya rencana awal bikin fic ini, aku mau buat fic 3 chap atau maksimal 5 chap gitu lah... tapi ternyata keterusan wkwk... Dan yup ini fic bukan fic yang udah jadi trus tinggal up, jadi ya aku harus ngerjain tiap minggu di tengah tugas-tugas kehidupan nyata lainnya *hahah..._ _Jadi maaf kalo sibuk ya ada kemungkinan telat up *huhu_

 _Dan itu aja cerita gak penting dari author lugu ini, akhir kata terimakasih udah setia baca sampe chapter ini dan terimakasih yang masih terus ngasih aku review hebat dari kalian yang sangat kasih support buat aku, thank you so so so muuucchh! Review lagi ya buat chap ini *hehe..._

 _Okay, see you on the next chapter!_

 _Adysa Dysti 2018_


	7. chapter 7

" _Happiness is like a kiss. You must share it to enjoy_ _it."_

 **-Bernard** **Meltzer**

.

.

.

.

.

 _Autumn, November 18 at 1.41 PM_

Kakashi menyudahi ceritanya. Matanya menatap Sakura yang tertegun di depannya. Kunjungan wanita itu di apartemennya cukup mengejutkan. Awalnya pria perak itu memang menganggap Sakura tidak lebih dari sebagai pengganggu yang membahayakan rencana Naruto. Dirinya juga masih merasa menyalahkan Sakura atas kondisi Naruto saat ini. Namun, tak disangka, Sakura datang menemuinya dengan wajah yang berbeda. Bak singa yang terluka.

"Aku akan melanjutkan rencananya."

Sakura berucap dingin sembari menggebrak meja di depannya.

Kakashi tercengang. Sai di sebelah Sakura juga tampak meneguk ludah.

"Kau tak perlu melakuka-"

"Aku harus!" Sergah wanita musim semi itu memotong ucapan Kakashi.

Wanita itu menyibakkan poni acak-acakannya dengan kasar, memperlihatkan tatapannya yang berkilat tajam. Tangannya mengepal erat. Kakashi lantas mengernyit.

"Tenanglah s-sedikit, Sakura..." Sai berujar pelan.

Ruangan itu menyisakan atmosfer hening. Sai hanya bisa menghela napas. Sementara Sakura dan Kakashi masih sibuk bertukar tatapan tajam.

"Bagaimana aku bisa percaya padamu kalau kau tak akan mengacau?" Mulut di balik masker pria perak itu melontarkan pertanyaan sarkasme.

Sakura sontak berjingkat dalam satu hentakan, mengagetkan Sai yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Percayalah padaku!" Ucapnya penuh penekanan.

Kakashi mendecih. Ia menyunggingkan senyum remeh di balik maskernya.

"Kau hanya wanita biasa yang bahkan membutuhkan perlindungan Naruto." Sindir pria perak itu.

Sakura mencondongkan tubuhnya cepat ke depan. Tangannya langsung bergerak menarik kerah kakashi. Kakashi tampak cukup terkejut. Matanya melebar sempurna begitu berhadapan langsung dengan raut muka mengeras Sakura yang mendekat. Wanita itu benar-benar menarik kerahnya dengan kuat.

"Kau pikir aku wanita biasa?" Sakura berkata dingin.

Tangan putih wanita itu kemudian melepas cengkeramannya. Ia mendorong Kakashi kasar hingga pria itu terhempas kembali pada tempat duduknya. Pria itu tampak cukup terkejut. Tak jauh beda dengan Sai yang juga bangkit berdiri dengan tatapan tak percaya, ia berusaha menghentikan aksi Sakura.

Setelah terlepas dari keterkejutannya, Kakashi ikut bangkit berdiri sembari menggebrak mejanya.

"Kau pikir salah siapa Naruto sampai terluka, hah? Jika kau tak ada di sana, Naruto bisa selamat tanpa harus melindungimu!" Tegas Kakashi.

Sakura terbelalak. Kenyataan bahwa dirinya tak bisa menampik kebenaran itu membuatnya bungkam. Kakashi benar, tak salah sedikit pun. Wanita itu pun menunduk dalam-dalam, membiarkan rasa bersalah memenuhi dadanya. Ia seolah berangsur menyesap kepahitan itu secara perlahan.

"AKU HANYA TAK..." Sakura setengah berteriak.

"—tak ingin membiarkan... mereka yang menyakiti Namikaze- _san_ hidup dengan tenang..." Suara Sakura melirih.

Mendengar itu, Kakashi menghela napas, berusaha meredam pucuk amarahnya yang sempat mencuat.

"Aku sebenarnya tak mengenalmu, tapi Naruto bertindak seolah kau adalah seseorang dari masa lalunya." Kakashi berdalih.

Sai yang mendengar hal itu juga tampak mengangguk pelan, ia menatap Sakura seakan setuju bahwa dirinya juga merasakan hal yang sama seperti ucapan Kakashi.

"Entahlah, Namikaze- _san_ sempat memberiku petunjuk yang seolah menyuruhku untuk... mengingat dirinya..." Ujar Sakura dengan suara lirih. Pipinya sedikit memerah, mengingat ciuman Naruto hari itu, yang pria pirang itu tujukan agar Sakura mengingatnya.

"Kau mengingatnya?" Tanya Sai cepat.

Sakura hanya menjawab dengan gelengan lemah, menimbulkan desah kecewa dari dua pria di sana. Kemudian yang tersisa hanyalah suasana lengang. Kakashi berpikir sejenak. Dalam beberapa detik merenung sebelum kemudian mendesah berat.

"Baiklah, mari kita bereskan masalah ini sebelum Naruto bangun. Mohon kerja samanya."

Kalimat yang Kakashi lontarkan berhasil membuat Sakura mendongak dengan manik _emerald_ -nya berbinar.

"Baik!" Ucap Sakura semangat.

"Aku tak akan mengecewakanmu." Lanjutnya.

Kakashi mengangguk pelan sembari mengulum senyum di balik maskernya.

"Oh ya, aku punya satu pertanyaan." Kakashi berujar tiba-tiba.

Sakura bergeming. Dahinya berkerut dengan sebelah alisnya yang terangkat. Wanita itu memiringkan kepala sejenak, isyarat agar Kakashi segera menyampaikan pertanyaannya.

Kakashi berdeham pelan. Ia menarik napas dan mengembuskannya perlahan.

"Apa kau mencintai Naruto?"

Manik hijau Sakura membulat sempurna. Seorang Haruno Sakura seketika terdiam.

Membeku.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **DISCLAIMER :** Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto

Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, And this is my story

 **Warning(s) :** AU, OOC Narusaku, Rate T semi M, Romance, Humor, Don't like, don't read

.

.

.

.

.

 ** _CHAPTER 7_**

 _'How they started'_

.

.

.

.

.

 _6 years ago, Uzumaki Naruto_

 _Naruto termenung._

 _"Naruto... Maafkan tou-san."_

 _Sunyi menguar dengan suara gemeletuk kayu di perapian sebagai satu-satunya pemecah keheningan. Ruangan itu besar dan hangat. Sedikit redup. Jendela besar di seberang pintu tertutup rapat oleh tirai yang sengaja tak disibakkan. Naruto hanya berangsur mengembuskan napas pelan mengisi kesunyian._

 _"Tidak, aku memang ingin melakukannya." Naruto mulai berucap setengah berbisik._

 _"Ini bukan hal yang seharusnya kau atasi sendiri, tapi-"_

 _"Ya, aku tahu... Tou-san juga dalam kondisi buruk, perusahaan terancam. Tou-san bereskan itu dan aku membereskan yang ada di sini." Potong Naruto, menimbulkan desahan pelan muncul dari pria berambut sama—pirang jabrik di depannya._

 _"Kondisi kaa-san semakin buruk..." Bisik Naruto lirih._

 _Minato mengusap pelan puncak kepala Naruto, putra satu-satunya. Mulutnya menarik senyum teduh untuk Naruto._

 _"Aku sudah memperingatkanmu... Kau memang keras kepala seperti Kushina..." Minato berujar seraya tersenyum lembut._

 _"Baiklah aku percaya pada putraku."_

 _"—Tapi ingat! Kau harus memberitahuku kalau ada apa-apa, jangan memaksakan dirimu sendiri."_

 _Naruto hanya membalas dengan tersenyum simpul._

.

.

.

 _Spring, March 29 at 10.25 AM_

"Apa kau..."

"—gadis yang menciumku?"

Pertanyaan yang meluncur dari mulut Naruto menyisakan lengang. Pria pirang bermata _saphire_ itu tak pernah menyadari bahwa temperamennya cukup biasa bicara tanpa kontrol, yang orang sebut sebagai blak-blakan. Atau mungkin bila dikoreksi bukan bicara tak terkontrol, melainkan ia hanya suka bicara tepat pada tujuannya, _to-the-point_. Tak peduli itu memalukan atau tidak.

Si gadis merah muda yang menjadi lawan bicaranya termangu. Kemudian tampak meneguk ludah.

"Hah?" Gadis itu menarik tangannya kasar hingga terlepas dari cengekeraman pria _blonde_ di depannya.

"Cukup, aku pergi." Segera setelah tepat menyelesaikan ucapan itu, gadis musim semi itu berlalu pergi meninggalkan taman itu, jalan cepat setengah berlari.

Naruto berusaha mengejar gadis itu. Namun, dering dari ponsel di sakunya menghentikan langkahnya.

"Sai? Oh, maaf aku hampir lupa."

" _Okay,_ bertemu di _cafetaria_ biasa. Terima kasih karena bersedia menemaniku bersantai."

.

.

.

 _Spring, April 2 at 5.00 PM_

"Hei!" Panggil Naruto setelah cukup lama berdiri di depan _cafetaria_ langganannya.

Gadis yang merasa terpanggil sontak bermuka masam. Ia hanya melirik singkat seringai pria bersurai pirang itu tanpa perlu repot-repot menolehkan kepala padanya.

"Aku menebak kalau kau tak mencuci seragammu hari ini."

Mendengar itu, gadis itu menganggap bahwa Naruto bicara melantur. Sama seperti ucapannya beberapa hari lalu. Pria pirang itu pasti sedang berpikir keras agar dirinya menghampirinya.

"Apa kau gadis yang menciumku?" Naruto bertanya kembali. Pria itu merasa harus menanyakan itu terus-menerus sampai gadis itu mau angkat bicara.

Gadis musim semi itu hanya berlalu pergi.

.

.

.

 _Spring, April 8 at 4.30 PM_

"Aku memperkirakan kalau kau memakai celana dalam merah muda hari ini."

Kening gadis itu berkedut melihat keberadaan pria pirang menyebalkan itu. Lagi. Naruto lagi-lagi berdiri di depan _cafetaria_ dengan seringai menjijikkan. Dan apa-apaan perkataannya itu. Perkataan aneh untuk menarik perhatiannya. Gadis itu mendecih pelan.

"Apa kau gadis yang menciumku?"

Serta lagi-lagi pertanyaan yang bertubi-tubi terlontar dari bibir Naruto.

Gadis itu pun kembali berlalu pergi.

.

 _Spring, April 13 at 4.42 PM_

"Aku memperkirakan kalau kau memakai celana dalam putih hari ini."

Gadis itu melengang pergi. Naruto gagal membuat gadis itu menghampirinya.

.

 _Spring, April 21 at 5.01 PM_

"Aku memperkirakan kalau kau memakai celana dalam kuning _hanza_ cerah hari ini."

Naruto kembali gagal.

.

 _Spring, April 23 at 4.36 PM_

"Aku memperkirakan kalau kau memakai celana dalam _soft pink_ hari ini."

.

 _Spring, April 27 at 4.16 PM_

"Aku memperkirakan kalau kau memakai celana dalam _boyshorts_ warna _blu_ _e stripes_ hari ini."

.

Spring, May 1 at 5.06 PM

"Ungu magenta?"

.

 _Spring, May 6 at 4.50 PM_

"Merah _m_ _aroon_?"

.

 _Spring, May 14 at 5.11 PM_

" _High-waist_ warna _salmon_?"

.

 _Spring, May 25 at 5.02 PM_

"Aku memperkirakan kalau kau tak memakai celana dalam hari ini!"

Setelah kesekian kalinya ia pergi tanpa menghiraukan Naruto, gadis merah muda itu berhenti seketika. Ia menghampiri Naruto dan menariknya menuju taman empat puluh meter dari _cafetaria_ itu. Senyum sumringah menyertai hati Naruto yang bersorak atas keberhasilannya mendapatkan atensi gadis itu. Ia tak peduli lagi bila gadis itu akan menamparnya setelah ini, yang terpenting gadis itu mau mengakui perihal pertanyaan yang selalu ia lontarkan.

"Apa maumu, ha?" Gadis itu melipat tangan geram dengan memperlihatkan muka masamnya.

"Aku sudah bersabar selama ini, tapi perkataanmu hari ini sudah amat keterlaluan. Bagaimana kalau orang lain mendengarnya, ha?" Ucap gadis itu seraya meninggikan suaranya.

"Kau benar-benar tak memakai celana dalam sekarang?" Naruto membenahi kacamatanya.

"Bukan, _Baka!_ " Gadis itu berteriak kalap dengan tendangan kaki menyertai amarahnya.

Naruto meringis pelan sembari mengelus tulang keringnya.

"Aku hanya ingin bertanya apa kau gadis yang menciumku." Bibir Naruto yang mengerucut mengeluarkan gerutuannya.

Gadis di depannya hanya mendesis pelan.

"Pertanyaan itu lagi?"

"Harus berapa kali kukatakan kalau aku bukan gadis itu, ha?" Ucap gadis bermanik _emerald_ itu.

"Sampai kapan kau akan mengaku?" Gerutu Naruto.

Dahi gadis itu berkerut. Ia lantas mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Kau ini bertanya atau memaksaku mengakui hal yang tak kulakukan, ha?"

Si gadis musim semi tak ayal memijit keningnya pelan. Naruto hanya terdiam. Kepalanya seolah berpikir sesuatu. Bukan persoalan ' _kesalahan menebak jika gadis yang dicarinya bukan gadis itu'_ yang memenuhi kepalanya, melainkan ia terpikir bagaimana caranya agar gadis itu mengakuinya.

"Baiklah, aku pergi—ah!"

Naruto menarik tangan gadis itu cepat, menjatuhkan tubuh mungil wanita itu dalam jarak intim dengan dirinya. Gadis itu sontak terbelalak, merasakan sentuhan hangat yang mendarat di bibirnya. Tak terduga, Naruto mengecup bibir gadis itu cukup lama. Pria pirang itu memejamkan manik birunya, berusaha mengenali lembutnya, hangatnya bibir, dan napas gadis yang telah menyelamatkan dirinya. Itulah yang terpikir dalam kepalanya sebagai satu-satunya cara untuk membuktikan bahwa gadis itu adalah gadis yang dicarinya. Untuk beberapa puluh detik bibir mereka bertaut sebelum akhirnya terpisah satu sama lain.

Gadis itu melongo selepas ciuman singkat antara mereka berdua. Naruto juga terlihat memasang ekspresi tak percaya.

"K-kau... Gadis itu..." Gumam pria Uzumaki itu.

Gadis itu tak bisa menyembunyikan semu merah yang memenuhi wajahnya. Pipinya terasa terbakar. Dirinya memang marah, tetapi pikirannya terlalu kacau untuk sekadar memilih kata apa yang harus ia teriakkan.

Sebaliknya, Naruto malah menunjukkan cengiran lebar penuh kemenangan.

"Sekarang kau tak bisa berbohong." Ucapnya singkat sambil mengulum senyum simpul.

Gadis di depannya masih melongo, mencerna apa yang terjadi. Setelah beberapa jenak termenung, akhirnya ia tersadar dan wajahnya berubah penuh kemarahan.

"Kau gila! B-bagaimana ciuman bisa membuktikan kalau akulah gadis itu?" Teriak gadis itu dengan wajah merah sempurna.

"Tentu saja, aku mengingat rasa ciumanmu." Jawab Naruto enteng sembari mengendikkan bahu santai.

"Tidak mungkin! Kau pasti berkhayal! Bisa saja kau salah merasakan." Gadis itu memukul dada Naruto secara bertubi-tubi dengan tangan kecilnya.

Bukannya merasa sakit, Naruto malah tertawa renyah.

"Oh, jika kau pikir begitu, aku akan menciummu lagi. Dengan begitu, aku bisa yakin kalau rasa ciumannya benar-benar valid." Naruto menyeringai.

"Tidak! Tidak! _Baka!"_ Teriak gadis itu semakin kalap. Gadis itu lantas menghentikan pukulannya dan mundur selangkah.

Naruto menggertak gadis itu dengan maju selangkah. Tiap gadis itu melangkah mundur, dirinya maju. Ia juga terus mendekatkan wajahnya pada paras polos gadis di depannya. Dengan muka merah padam, gadis itu terus menghindar. Setelah cukup lama _'bermain kejar-kejaran'_ , gadis itu akhirnya berhenti.

"Baiklah, ya! Akulah gadis itu! Kau puas sekarang?" Gadis itu berteriak sembari membuang muka.

Naruto hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Terima kasih sudah menyelamatkanku." Naruto membungkukkan tubuhnya pada gadis itu.

Gadis itu masih terdiam. Selepas beberapa jenak, gadis itu lantas berdeham pelan.

"Hm—ya..."

Naruto menyeringai lebar.

"Aku heran kenapa kau terus mengelak selama ini, apa kau memang sengaja menungguku menciummu sebelum kau mengaku?" Naruto tertawa renyah.

Berkebalikan dengan gadis bersurai merah muda di depannya yang semakin memerah karena malu bercampur marah. Segelintir gadis yang mengalami hal serupa sudah pasti ingin mati saat itu juga, hal yang kurang lebih juga dirasakan oleh gadis musim semi itu sekarang. Benar-benar memalukan.

Selepas cukup tenang dan mampu mengendalikan ekspresinya, gadis itu mendongak.

"Setidaknya jika kau mencium seorang gadis, jangan biarkan kacamatamu itu membentur wajah gadis itu." Sindir gadis itu melawan balik.

Naruto yang merasa cukup tersinggung bergerak membenahi kacamata yang membingkai manik birunya.

"Hei! Aku hanya takut kau pingsan saat melihat ketampananku tanpa kacamata."

Satu tendangan kembali mendarat di kaki pria itu, tepatnya tulang keringnya. Naruto meringis di tengah gelak tawa yang memenuhi mulut gadis di depannya.

"Oh ya? Aku jadi ingat pada pria yang mengejar-ngejar diriku karena aku pernah memberikan napas buatan padanya, mungkin aku memang terlalu cantik sampai dia terus menggangguku." Lagi-lagi gadis itu menyindir Naruto.

Naruto mendengus.

Sebelum sempat membalas, dering ponsel dalam saku Naruto tiba-tiba memecah keheningan. Segera tangannya meraih ponsel tersebut dan mengangkat panggilan yang terpampang pada layar ponselnya.

Raut muka Naruto sontak berubah mengeras. Keningnya berkerut dengan mata _saphire_ jernihnya membulat sempurna. Dan meredup. Dengan lemah ia menutup ponselnya dan kembali memasukkannya ke dalam saku.

"Maaf, kurasa aku harus pergi."

Naruto melengang pergi. Berlari.

.

.

.

 _Spring, May 25 at 6.52 PM_

" _Kaa-san!"_

Naruto membanting pintu besar di depannya asal dengan napas memburu. Geraknya masih sangat cepat meski ia sudah mengurangi kecepatan larinya. Beberapa pelayan berseragam tampak membungkuk begitu pria pirang itu melangkah di depan mereka. Tepat setelah mata birunya menangkap sosok wanita yang dicarinya berbaring, ia menghentikan langkahnya.

Deretan perawat yang mengerubungi ranjang wanita itu mulai menyingkir seraya membungkuk begitu menyadari kedatangan pria itu. Dengan napas terengah, Naruto membawa tubuhnya mendekati ranjang _big size_ di ujung ruangan tepat di sebelah kanan jendela. Senyum lemah menyapanya begitu ia menghampiri sosok yang terbaring di sana.

" _Kaa-san_ , bagaimana keadaanmu?" Pria pirang itu bertanya dengan kening setengah berkerut yang menyiratkan adanya kekhawatiran di sana.

"Aku sangat baik!" Wanita bersurai merah panjang itu menunjukkan cengiran paling lebar miliknya.

Naruto tersenyum teduh begitu melihat cengiran itu, yang kini juga diwarisi olehnya. Tangannya bergerak melepas kacamatanya dan menyampirkannya pada saku di dadanya. Dirinya lantas mengelus punggung tangan wanita yang amat dicintainya itu.

"Hm, jadi, jika _kaa-san_ mengaku baik, untuk apa _nasal oxygen cannula_ ini, ha?" Naruto bertanya lembut penuh sindiran sembari menunjuk selang oksigen yang terpasang di hidung wanita bersurai merah itu.

Ia memang tak habis pikir dengan sifat keras kepala ibunya. Dirinya sudah berlari cepat-cepat kemari dan ibunya malah menyembunyikan kebenaran agar pria itu menampik kekhawatirannya, yang benar saja. Faktanya, dengan mata terpejam pun Naruto bisa tahu jika kondisi _kaa-san-_ nya sedang memburuk.

Wanita bersurai merah itu lagi-lagi menunjukkan cengiran lebarnya. Tangan kurusnya pelan bergerak memegang selang oksigennya.

"Jika _kaa-san_ mencoba melepasnya, aku akan marah." Tegas Naruto.

Ibunya pun menghentikan gerakan tangannya dan tertawa lebar.

" _Mou,_ mau sampai kapan _kaa-san_ tidak menurut padaku? _Kaa-san_ ingin aku tampak mengecewakan di depan _tou-san?"_ Ujar pria pirang itu mengerucutkan bibirnya dan berlagak seolah bocah sembilan tahun.

Ibunya—Kushina terkekeh pelan.

"Ehem—Tuan Muda..." Suara dehaman pelan menghentikan tawa Naruto.

Seorang wanita tua memanggil Naruto dan melempar tatapan yang mengisyaratkan untuk meminta waktu bicara sejenak. Naruto mengangguk pelan.

"Aku pergi sebentar, _Kaa-san_." Pria pirang itu mengecup kening ibunya.

Ia pun melangkah keluar menghampiri wanita tua yang memanggil dirinya beberapa tempo lalu. Naruto menutup rapat pintu kamar itu. Tangannya lantas terangkat mengisyaratkan pada beberapa pelayan untuk membiarkan dirinya dan wanita itu berbicara empat mata di tengah lorong. Beberapa saat, suasana sepi menelan pria itu. Naruto lantas menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal sembari menghela napas.

"Hah... Jadi... b-bagai... mana, Chiyo- _sensei?_ " Tanya Naruto dengan suara yang berangsur memelan. Ia tetap menjaga agar suara _baritone_ -nya tak bergetar.

Wanita tua yang dipanggilnya _Chiyo-sensei_ mendongak menatap mata biru Naruto sembari menautkan kedua tangannya.

"Kondisi Kushina- _sama_ sudah pada tahap parah, Tuan Muda."

Satu kalimat yang keluar dari bibir keriput itu sukses membuat Naruto terhenyak. Meski sejak awal Naruto sudah menebak apa yang akan dikatakan oleh dokter di depannya itu, dirinya tetap tak cukup kuat untuk mendengarnya. Pria itu pun meneguk ludah dan berdeham pelan, membasahi tenggorokannya yang tercekat.

"Jadi, apa yang harus kita lakukan, _Sensei?_ "

Naruto melemaskan bahunya yang menegang. Sesekali ia memainkan jarinya sendiri. Wanita di depannya—Nenek Chiyo kembali menghela napas.

"Maaf, Naruto- _sama_. _Spinocerebellar degeneration_ atau _ataxia_ yang dialami Kushina- _sama_ bukan penyakit yang disebabkan oleh virus sehingga saat ini... tak bisa disembuhkan dengan obat."

"Penyakit ini hanya bisa diperlambat saja gejalanya."

Naruto menunduk.

"Kushina- _sama_ akan semakin lumpuh secara bertahap dan koordinasi motoriknya akan berangsur kacau. Saat ini Kushina- _sama_ sudah pada tahap tak bisa bangun dari posisi tidurnya dan kemampuan bicaranya mulai melemah."

Naruto memejamkan matanya erat dengan frekuensi napasnya yang meningkat.

"Sisa... Sisa w-waktunya?" Tanya pria itu separuh berbisik.

Chiyo- _sensei_ terdiam sejenak.

"Beberapa minggu, yang terpenting adalah memastikan Kushina- _sama_ tetap bisa bernapas... Jika pernapasannya mulai terganggu, maka—"

Wanita itu menjeda perkataannya sejenak. Membuat Naruto memejamkan matanya semakin erat, mempersiapkan keberaniannya untuk mendengar lanjutan kalimat itu.

"... kemungkinan terburuk akan terjadi."

Akhir kalimat itu merupakan tamparan keras bagi Naruto. Sesiap apa pun hatinya menerima kenyataan itu, ia tetap merasa seakan terhempas jauh apabila mendengar kalimat mengerikan itu.

Nenek Chiyo menepuk bahu Naruto pelan, menguatkan pria itu.

"Anda memang pria yang kuat untuk usia semuda ini, Naruto- _sama._ Tersenyumlah, Kushina- _sama_ pasti bahagia melihat anda tersenyum." Wanita tua itu mengulum senyum lembut.

"Terima kasih."

Naruto menarik senyum lemah. Nenek Chiyo lantas membungkuk dan berlalu pergi. Naruto masih berdiam di sana hingga akhirnya meninggalkan lorong itu menuju kamarnya sendiri.

.

.

.

 _Spring, May 29 at 7.21 PM_

Bunyi gesekan kertas yang saling beradu mengisi kehampaan ruangan redup di sana. Surai pirang jabrik menyembul di pencahayaan remang setelah sempat Naruto acak-acak sendiri. Pria itu sibuk berkutat pada mejanya dengan lampu baca sebagai sumber penerangannya. Ia membaca berlembar-lembar dokumen sembari menggoreskan beberapa coretan di sana.

"Uchiha Madara..."

Pria itu bergumam pelan sambil menciptakan lingkaran pada tulisan nama itu. Dahinya berkerut selama beberapa saat.

"Aku yakin _tou-san_ sudah berusaha memperingatkanku tentang orang ini." Gumamnya lagi.

Manik _saphire_ pria itu kembali menekuri tiap bait yang tertulis pada lembaran itu. Wajah tampannya tampak amat serius. Sudah cukup lama dirinya mengumpulkan informasi dalam dokumen itu. Seorang diri.

"Dia pernah bekerja di perusahaan Uzumaki?" Naruto mengernyitkan keningnya begitu menemukan fakta itu.

"Dipecat... Membangun perusahaan sendiri... Balas dendam?"

Naruto berhenti sejenak. Kepalanya kembali memahami informasi yang diperolehnya. Ia sadar bahaya selalu mengancam keluarganya. Tidak, balas dendam dari orang itu selalu mengancam keluarganya. Ia lantas menerka-nerka kembali, orang itu pasti sudah menyusun rencana. Sekarang, di rumah ini. Namun, Naruto masih belum menemukan pola atau pun hal mencurigakan di sini. Pria pirang itu pun memejamkan mata sembari mengembuskan napas pelan.

"Jika dia ingin menghancurkan keluargaku, apa dia akan senang saat aku mati karena tercebur dalam sungai seperti waktu itu?"

Naruto mendongak, menerawang ke atas seraya berpikir. Ia menyandarkan kepalanya pada kedua tangannya yang ia lipat di belakang kepala.

"Tapi aku diselamatkan oleh gadis itu..." Pria itu bergumam sendiri.

"Gadis itu? Ah, ya, aku bahkan tak menanyakan namanya..." Gumamnya lagi.

Ia lalu menurunkan tangan dan memajukan kursinya. Diraihnya secarik kertas kosong dan ditulisnya _'Gadis berambut merah muda'_ serta dibubuhi sebuah tanda tanya besar. Setelah begitu cepat menulis, ia menempelkannya pada papan di atas mejanya. Misinya kini bertambah.

Tanpa berlama-lama memandangi secarik kertas itu, Naruto kembali berfokus pada tumpukan dokumen di depannya. Tangannya kemudian bergerak membalik halaman berikutnya. Sontak, manik birunya terbelalak begitu menangkap foto berwarna dengan ukuran satu halaman penuh.

Pria pirang itu meringis pelan sambil memejamkan mata begitu merasakan sengatan di kepalanya.

"Dia... Uchiha Madara?"

Matanya meneliti sosok berambut hitam cukup panjang dengan tubuh terbalut _tuxedo_ hitam rapi di kertas itu. Ia kembali memijit keningnya. Sekilas, ia mengingat sosok yang pernah menculik dirinya tujuh tahun lalu—sosok berwajah sama dengan orang di foto itu. Uchiha Madara.

Naruto mendesah, kini ia mengerti bahwa Uchiha Madara sangat berbahaya. Dulu, menculik dirinya yang masih berusia dua belas tahun. Hingga kini, terus berusaha menjatuhkan perusahaan keluarganya, membuat ayahnya kerepotan. Tangan Naruto terus bergerak menciptakan coretan di kertasnya. Setelah menggoreskan beberapa petunjuk, pria itu seketika berhenti menulis. Mata _saphire-_ nya melebar sempurna.

"R-rencana selanjutnya... Berarti..."

"Menghancurkan keluargaku dari dalam..."

Naruto meneguk ludah.

" _Kaa-san!"_

Dalam satu hentakan, ia berjingkat, menimbulkan suara gebrakan keras. Manik birunya masih terbuka lebar dengan rahangnya yang tak terkatup.

"Tidak, tidak! Itu tidak boleh terjadi!"

Naruto berbicara cepat pada dirinya sendiri. Tangannya menjambak surai pirangnya kasar. Tepat saat itu, pintu kamarnya terbuka. Ia menoleh dan mendapati pelayan yang tampak tergesa-gesa memanggil dirinya. Dalam beberapa detik, ia tak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi.

"Tuan Muda, _Kushina-sama!"_

Manik _saphire_ Naruto sontak membulat sempurna. Satu kalimat tak lengkap itu sudah cukup untuk membuatnya sadar apa yang ingin pelayan itu sampaikan. Segera setelah mendengar itu, Naruto berlari cepat meninggalkan kamarnya.

Ia sudah tak memedulikan apa pun. Kakinya seolah terasa ringan, terus berlari cepat menuju kamar ibunya. Napasnya memburu dengan jantungnya yang berpacu tak karuan. Giginya sudah bekali-kali bergemeletuk. Pikirannya kalut untuk sekadar memikirkan pakaian atau kakinya yang tanpa alas kaki. Ia hanya ingin cepat sampai ke tempat ibunya. Namun, entah kenapa ia merasa bahwa lorong di rumahnya ini terlalu besar. Ia yakin sudah berlari dengan kelajuan maksimumnya, tetapi waktu benar-benar terasa lambat. Seolah akan berhenti. Kesadarannya tak benar-benar penuh, ia terus membayangkan keadaan ibunya.

" _Kaa-san!"_

Naruto berteriak begitu sampai di depan pintu kamar ibunya. Ia menerobos pelayan yang mendadak ramai berdiri di sana. Dengan langkah lebar, dirinya masuk ke dalam sana.

Dadanya seketika berhenti berdetak. Dilihatnya sosok wanita bersurai merah sedang terpejam. Selang oksigen sudah tak lagi terpasang di sana. Beberapa perawat tampak mulai merapikan alat kejut jantung yang sepertinya sudah selesai dipergunakan. Kemudian perawat lainnya terlihat menaikkan kain putih hingga menutupi paras cantik wanita bersurai merah yang terbaring di sana.

Naruto terhenyak. Ia menjatuhkan kedua lututnya, membiarkannya lemah membentur lantai dengan keras. Kekuatan tubuhnya hilang. Mata birunya meredup. Dalam beberapa saat, ia lupa caranya bernapas. Hanya sesak yang memenuhi dadanya.

Nenek Chiyo tampak menghampiri pria pirang yang berlutut dengan tatapan kosong di sana. Wanita tua itu ikut menjatuhkan lututnya dan meraih tubuh pria itu masuk dalam pelukannya. Ia sudah menganggap Naruto seperti cucunya sendiri. Ia mengerti apa yang dirasakan pria itu. Pahit. Benar-benar pahit.

Naruto hanya terus menatap kosong. Dirinya bahkan tak membalas pelukan wanita tua di depannya. Kepalanya terasa amat berat seolah banyak hal yang tiba-tiba dijejalkan dalam pikirannya. Otaknya dipaksa untuk memahami situasi yang amat ingin ia hindari. Bagaimana ini bisa terjadi? Bahkan belum seminggu Chiyo- _sense_ _i_ memberikan vonis. Kenapa ibunya pergi begitu cepat? Semua rasa sakit menusuk-nusuk kepalanya. Ia bahkan lupa apa kata yang harus ia lampiaskan. Lidahnya kelu. Matanya benar-benar terasa tak bisa untuk sekadar meneteskan air mata.

" _Kaa-san..."_ Bisiknya lirih.

Sakit. Ia merasakan sakit. Bak diiris sembilu. Seketika tubuhnya seolah mati rasa. Telinganya berdengung dengan degup jantungnya yang berbunyi kencang memenuhi rongga dadanya. Dunianya berputar dan perlahan menjadi gelap.

"Naruto- _sama..."_ Nenek Chiyo mengusap punggung Naruto seiring mempererat pelukannya.

Naruto masih bergeming.

" _Kaa-san!"_

Penglihatannya sontak menggelap. Kesadaran pria pirang itu pun mulai menghilang sebelum akhirnya tubuhnya terjatuh.

Naruto kehilangan orang yang harusnya ia lindungi.

.

.

.

 _Summer, June 5 at 9.21 AM_

Hampa.

Naruto termenung. Sudah berapa hari dirinya meringkuk di atas ranjang? Berapa hari dirinya bolos kuliah? Ponsel di sebelahnya sudah bergetar berkali-kali. Ah—pasti banyak yang mengiriminya pesan. Teman kuliahnya pasti bingung kenapa dirinya tiba-tiba bolos. Kemudian pada layar ponselnya terpampang nama Sai.

Naruto memejamkan mata sejenak, berpikir bahwa ia merasa bersalah pada Sai. Ia tak pernah menceritakan apapun tentang dirinya pada pria bersurai hitam itu. Ia bahkan tak memberitahu nama belakangnya, tetapi Sai bersedia menjadi teman baiknya. Naruto lantas mengembuskan napas pelan.

Tubuhnya benar-benar lemah, ia sama sekali tak ingin bergerak atau pun sekedar melihat sinar matahari. Matanya terasa sembap dan sakit. Dalam dadanya hanya tersisa kehampaan.

"Naruto..." Panggil seseorang lembut beriringan dengan derik pintu kamarnya yang dibuka.

Derap langkah seorang pria terdengar semakin mendekat. Saat sosok itu mendudukkan dirinya di tepian ranjang, Naruto menangkap wajah ayahnya yang lembut. Perlahan, tangan ayahnya bergerak menangkup pipinya dan mengusapnya lembut. Naruto mengulum senyum lemah. Ia lantas memaksakan dirinya untuk bangkit duduk, tak lagi meringkuk seperti orang lemah.

Ditatapnya wajah _tan_ ayahnya sebelum ia kemudian menunduk dan memainkan jemarinya sendiri. Minato menatap putranya nanar. Ia kemudian menghela napas singkat.

"Maafkan _tou-san_..."

Naruto sontak mendongak, menatap ayahnya dengan tatapan melunak.

"Tidak, tidak, _tou-san_ tidak salah... Ini... Salahku..." Suara Naruto berangsur melirih.

Minato tersenyum pahit.

"Tidak, Naruto. Aku sudah membebanimu dan membuatmu... menderita..." Ucap pria pirang paruh baya itu.

Naruto menggeleng pelan.

"Tidak... Aku hanya... perlu waktu sendiri..."

"Sebentar lagi, aku akan kembali semangat." Naruto menunjukkan cengiran lebar meski masih tersirat rasa perih di sana.

Minato balas tersenyum teduh kemudian bangkit berdiri.

"Baiklah, jangan lupa makan."

Naruto hanya menjawab dengan senyuman. Minato pun mulai melangkah pergi meninggalkan kamar Naruto.

Naruto mengembuskan napasnya pelan. Tangannya bergerak menyingkap selimut yang membalut separuh tubuhnya. Kemudian ia menggeser tubuhnya duduk di tepi ranjang dan membiarkan kedua kakinya mencium lantai. Matanya menyipit saat sinar datang dari celah tirai jendela. Bagaimana pun ia sudah tak menerima paparan sinar matahari selama seminggu. Setelah mampu membiasakan matanya, Naruto menatap jaket hijau _army_ yang tersampir di kursi depan mejanya.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Naruto bangkit berdiri meski agak terhuyung, tetapi ia cepat mengendalikan tubuhnya. Ia meraih jaketnya cepat dan memakaikannya pada tubuh kekarnya. Naruto lantas berjalan cepat tanpa langkah gontai keluar dari kamarnya.

Meski melangkah cepat, Naruto masih tak sadar sepenuhnya. Tubuhnya sudah tampak kuat, tetapi ia masih memikul rasa sakit di dadanya. Naruto hanya terus berjalan sampai keluar dari rumahnya. Ia terus melangkah hingga berujung pada jembatan di atas sungai tempat ia tercebur beberapa waktu lalu.

Ia bergeming, membiarkan angin menerpa wajahnya. Udara yang cukup dingin masih terasa membentur wajahnya meski musim panas sudah mulai datang. Tatapannya masih kosong dengan bola mata birunya yang meredup. Kala itu, otaknya masih tak bisa berpikir jernih. Ia menatap ke bawah menyadari bahwa jembatan itu cukup tinggi. Namun, kenyataannya ia tak merasa gentar sedikit pun. Pikirannya masih tertutup oleh rasa sakit yang menghujamnya. Ia tak ingin kehilangan ibunya. Masih tak siap.

Selepas berdiam sejenak, ia mulai menaiki pembatas jembatan. Ia lantas berdiri di sana tanpa rasa takut sama sekali. Naruto tampak berpikir kembali. Namun, akal sehatnya masih tak bisa bekerja. Ia hanya bisa mengingat rasa sakit.

Dengan berangsur menelan rasa pahitnya, Naruto melompat. Ia merasakan tubuhnya menjadi ringan. Ia cukup heran bahwa tak ada gentar sedikit pun dalam dadanya. Tak ada penyesalan saat ia telah melompat. Ia memejamkan matanya rapat, merasakan sensasi tubuhnya yang terjun bebas terasa seperti melayang di udara.

Sekelebat, ia teringat sosok gadis bersurai merah muda senada musim semi. Ia terkekeh pelan.

 _"Kuharap kau tak menyelamatkanku kali ini_.

Batin pria pirang itu begitu tubuhnya membentur permukaan air.

.

.

.

.

.

 **To Be Continued**

.

.

.

.

.

 _Hai hai hai! Ketemu lagi tapi tidak di weekend *huhu telat update T_T Maaf ya readers sekalian... Maaf banget kalo chap ini telat update, jadi saya tidak akan beralasan untuk membela diri karena bagaimana pun ini salah saya *huhu_

 _Jadi, gimana dengan chap ini? Yap, humornya berkurang lagi karena ini nyeritain konflik besar masa lalunya naru... gimana? udah paham atau mulai mengerti tentang alasan naru bisa menjadi dirinya yang seperti di masa depan belum? Kalau belum paham, bilang ya biar bisa jadi pr ku untuk membuat chap depan lebih mudah dipahami *wkwk_

 _Aku mohon kritik dan sarannya ya, kalo kalian mau nebak jalan ceritanya boleh kok :v jadi silakan kalian buat perkiraan nanti ceritanya bakal bagaimana... Kalo perkiraan kalian bener nanti gak dapat apa-apa kok *plak_

 _Akhir kata, terimakasih sudah setia membaca fic yang semakin gaje ini_

 _And see you on the next chapter! *semoga gak telat up T_T_

 _Adysa Dysti 2018_


	8. chapter 8

_"There was no love to be found before I met you."_

.

.

.

.

.

 _Winter_ _, December 26 at 8.00 PM_

"Aku mencintainya."

Sakura berkata pada dirinya sendiri seolah meyakinkan dirinya. Keadaan aktris cantik itu sudah lebih baik ketimbang keadaan kacaunya beberapa waktu lalu. Bibirnya mengulum senyum tipis. Manik _emerald_ -nya masih tetap terpaku pada pria pirang yang _terlelap_ di depannya.

"Kapan kau akan bangun, Namikaze- _san?_ "

 _"Sudah satu bulan."_ Gumam wanita musim semi itu.

Tangannya lantas bergerak meraih tangan pria itu yang semakin kurus. Ia mengusapnya perlahan sembari menggigiti bibir bagian bawahnya sendiri.

"Kau memang menyebalkan, suka menggodaku, seenaknya menciumku. Bahkan setelah semua perbuatan _kurang ajar_ yang kau lakukan, kau tak mau menjawab pertanyaanku tentang siapa kau sebenarnya." Sakura berucap sambil terkekeh pahit.

Wanita Haruno itu mendesah pelan. Ia pejamkan mata hijaunya sejenak.

"Tapi jauh lebih menyebalkan jika kau tak bangun." Suaranya setengah bergetar.

Sakura mengatur napasnya agar emosinya dapat terkendali. Tak ada waktu untuk menangis sesenggukan sekarang. Ia lantas bangkit dan kembali memasang sarung tangan hitamnya.

" _Nee,_ Namikaze- _san..."_

"Aku sudah bisa mengingatmu."

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **DISCLAIMER :** Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto

Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, And this is my story

 **Warning(s) :** AU, OOC Narusaku, Rate T semi M, Romance, Humor, Don't like, don't read

.

.

.

.

.

 ** _CHAPTER_** **_8_**

 _'How they started'_

.

.

.

.

.

 _6 years ago, Uzumaki Naruto_

 _Dingin._

 _Dingin terasa menyengat tubuhnya yang sudah tak dapat lagi ia gerakkan. Benturan keras sempat ia rasakan sebelum sekujur tubuhnya basah kuyup. Bernapas? Ia sudah lupa caranya. Ia biarkan napasnya berhenti. Tubuhnya melemas dan terasa ringan. Seolah melayang tanpa beban._

 _Bebas, pikir Naruto._

 _Bahkan pada saat-saat terakhirnya ia tetap tak mampu berpikir jernih. Tak ada sebersit pun pikiran tentang tou-san, Sai, atau segala yang ia tinggalkan. Rasa sakit akan kehilangannya seakan membutakan dirinya._

 _Semua gelap, seperti kematian. Namun, apa itu? Lagi-lagi ada kehangatan yang datang. Hangat. Bibirnya hangat. Ada yang menarik tubuhnya. Ada yang memanggilnya._

 _Ada yang menciumnya._

.

.

.

 _Summer, June 6 at 9.03 AM_

"Ah!"

Pria Uzumaki itu sontak langsung bangkit dari posisi tidurnya begitu ia tersadar. Ia meringis pelan merasakan tubuhnya yang seakan remuk. Matanya masih sibuk mengerjap-ngerjap, membiasakan penglihatannya dengan cahaya. Seketika dirinya tertegun.

 _"Aku belum mati?"_

Pria itu mulai panik mendapati dirinya berada di ruangan asing—dan masih hidup. Ia yakin dirinya sudah melompati jembatan _dengan benar_. Mata birunya berputar cepat menatap infus di tangan kirinya dan mengedar ke sekeliling ruang yang dipenuhi dengan "alat medis?" Naruto menggerakkan tangannya menyentuh selang oksigen yang terpasang di hidungnya.

Sebelum sempat bertindak untuk melucuti semua benda asing yang melekat ditubuhnya, terdengar derik pintu dibuka, menampakkan sosok wanita dengan rambut pirang. Naruto menghentikan gerakannya dan menoleh.

"Ah, kau sudah bangun rupanya." Ucap wanita itu sembari melangkah mendekati ranjang Naruto.

Naruto hendak bangkit untuk berdiri sebelum wanita itu menghentikannya. Pria itu lantas bertanya.

"Kenapa aku bisa di rumah sakit?"

Wanita pirang di depannya mengangkat sebelah alis dan mengulum senyum. Tangan wanita itu bergerak membenahi posisi Naruto dan merapikan benda di sekitar pria itu. Namun, pria itu tetap tak bisa tenang.

"Tentu saja karena kau hampir mati." Jawab wanita itu singkat sambil tersenyum.

Naruto berwajah tak puas. Tentu bukan itu jawaban yang ia harapkan. Ia tahu dirinya _hampi_ _r_ mati—bahkan ia berharap tak ada kata _hampir_ , memang berniat mati. Yang ingin ia ketahui adalah _bagaimana caranya dia bisa ada di sini._ Pria itu kemudian melenguh pelan dan terdiam sejenak. Ia tatap iris _hazel_ wanita itu.

"Jadi, err—"

"Tsunade. Dokter Tsunade." Ujar wanita itu saat mendengar pria itu yang tampak ragu untuk melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Ah, ya, jadi, Tsunade... _-sensei,_ kau... maksudku, anda yang menyelamatkanku?" Tanya Naruto.

"Tak usah terlalu formal tak apa." Ujar wanita bernama Tsunade itu lembut.

"Dan, yah, aku bukan dokter yang menanganimu, kecuali jika kau punya masalah soal kandungan..." Wanita itu terkekeh sejenak.

"Yang pasti aku hanya ingin menengok pasien yang diselamatkan oleh Sakura. Haha, dia masih terlalu muda untuk mengurus hal seperti ini." Tsunade berbicara lebih kepada dirinya sendiri.

Naruto lantas terheran. Ia mengernyitkan keningnya.

"Sakura?" Naruto bertanya setengah bergumam.

"Ah, maaf aku tak menjelaskan. Dia gadis yang menyelamatkanmu dan membawamu kemari." Jelas wanita pirang itu.

Kini Naruto mengerti situasinya tentang bagaimana ia bisa ada di sini. Ia berusaha mengingat kembali saat-saat sebelum kesadarannya hilang. Ia tenggelam. Kemudian seseorang menolongnya.

 _Menciumnya_.

Ah—ia ingat rasa bibirnya, kehangatannya, kelembutannya, dan deru napas itu. Bola matanya seketika membulat sempurna.

"Apa... Apa gadis itu berambut err—merah muda?" Naruto bertanya hampir berteriak.

"Hm? Ya, karena itulah namanya Sakura. Haruno Sakura." Jawab wanita itu.

Naruto menangkap nama itu kemudian mencatat dan mengukirnya dalam kepalanya agar tak lupa. Tanpa sadar, ia benar-benar berusaha mengingatnya.

"Kau berarti sudah melihatnya, ya? Kau ingin dia menemuimu?"

Naruto terdiam. Pria itu mendadak bingung. Ia merasa ada secuil gejolak kesal yang menyelimuti dirinya begitu mengerti bahwa gadis itu menyelamatkan dirinya yang sedang tak ingin diselamatkan. Ia tak ingin hidup—lagi. Rasa sakitnya tiba-tiba kembali menghujam dirinya. Ia teringat Kushina, dan hal itu membuatnya termenung.

Pria pirang itu mendesah berat.

"Ah, tidak... Aku sedang ingin sendiri..." Ucapnya pelan seraya menunduk.

Tsunade terdiam, ia berusaha untuk tak kembali merecoki pria itu, paham akan kondisinya.

"Siapa namamu?" Tsunade sudah mencoba untuk tak kembali bertanya, tetapi ia perlu mengetahui nama pria itu. Mana mungkin dirinya harus mengurusi pria yang bahkan tak diketahui namanya. Meski Sakura bersikeras, dirinya tetap tak akan membiarkan Sakura yang masih labil itu mempercayai orang asing.

Naruto tetap bungkam, tak ada niatan untuk menjawab. Wanita pirang yang berdiri di depan ranjang pria itu lantas menghela napas.

"Hah... Baiklah, saat kondisimu membaik kau bisa mengurus data administrasimu. Kau tak membawa kartu identitas apa pun saat kemari. Setidaknya kami perlu nama dan data dirimu." Jelas Tsunade.

Wanita itu kembali membiarkan embusan napas panjangnya mengudara pelan saat tak menerima sahutan balik dari Naruto. Pria itu masih sibuk merenung sendiri. Tak mendongak sama sekali.

"Baik, istirahatlah."

Tsunade berbalik kemudian melengang pergi. Pintu kamar itu kembali tertutup.

Naruto menarik napas dan melemaskan tubuhnya sembari menyandarkannya pada bantal di punggungnya. Kedua matanya menerawang ke arah langit-langit putih polos di atas ruangan. Ia kembali berkecamuk dalam pikirannya.

 _"Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang?"_ Setidaknya itu yang sedari tadi membuatnya kebingungan.

Naruto tak tahu harus bagaimana. Kegagalan dalam percobaan bunuh diri nyatanya malah melenyapkan keberaniannya mencoba bunuh diri untuk kedua kalinya. Dan hal itu malah membuat rasa sakitnya kian parah tak terlampiaskan.

Pria itu memejamkan mata sejenak. Kemudian mengerang pelan sembari melenguh. Ia gelengkan kepalanya dan bangkit kembali. Pria Uzumaki itu mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling dan menemukan semua barang yang dicarinya, pakaian dan jaket miliknya serta kapas alkohol lengkap beserta plester.

Otaknya berpikir cepat. Ia semakin menegakkan tubuhnya lalu melepas selang oksigen dari hidungnya. Pria itu menggeser tubuhnya dan menurunkan kakinya dari ranjang. Tangannya meraih kapas alkohol dan plester dari rak peralatan medis satu langkah di sebelah ranjang. Dengan sigap ia melepas infusnya dan memasang kapas serta plester pada bekas suntikan di tangan kirinya.

Selepas itu, dirinya bergegas meraih pakaiannya dari rak di sisi sebelah lain ranjang. Ia memakainya cepat dengan jaketnya. Setelah beres, pria itu pergi mengendap-endap.

Kabur dari sana.

.

.

.

 _Summer, June 6 at 1.00 PM_

Naruto merebahkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang, lebih tepatnya ia membanting punggungnya di sana. Seketika ia meringis karena lupa pada luka punggungnya yang terbalut perban. Ia pejamkan mata biru redupnya sembari meletakkan punggung tangannya di atas, menutupi matanya yang terpejam. Napasnya lemah mengudara dengan teratur.

Kepalanya masih tak mampu berpikir logis, hanya bisa merasakan sakit yang menusuk-nusuk dadanya. Ia ingin mati. Namun entah kenapa, sekarang dirinya takut untuk mati. Tiba-tiba sekelebat bayangan soal rasa ciuman gadis itu kembali, dadanya menghangat.

Pria pirang itu membuka matanya sembari meraba bibirnya sendiri. Ia terdiam begitu dirinya menarik kesimpulan bahwa gadis yang menciumnya memang selalu datang disaat nyawanya terancam. Penyelamat? Ia tak habis pikir, perasaannya tak karuan. Di satu sisi ia tak mengharapkan seorang penyelamat saat ini—yang mengacaukan rencana bunuh dirinya.

"Argh... Apa yang harus kulakukan?" Teriaknya geram.

 _"Apa yang harus kulakukan, Kaa-san?"_ Batin Naruto.

Ia miringkan posisi tubuhnya kemudian meringkuk lemah. Perlahan dirinya terus menyesap rasa perih. Pria Uzumaki itu merasa kian menderita.

"Tuan Muda."

Telinga Naruto menangkap panggilan itu. Dirinya mengernyit sejenak, ia heran karena tak mendengar suara pintu kamarnya dibuka, dan kini ada suara pria yang memanggilnya. Bagaimana bisa? Sontak Naruto bangkit dari posisinya yang meringkuk.

Pria Uzumaki itu memicingkan matanya pada sosok si pemilik suara yang memanggilnya. Dilihatnya seorang pria berambut perak dengan masker menutupi separuh wajahnya. Ia tak kenal dan merasa tak tertarik. Dirinya lantas kembali pada posisi tidurnya dengan acuh tak acuh. Seolah tak peduli jika ada pria asing memasuki kamarnya.

"Perkenalkan, saya Hatake Kakashi." Pria perak itu berujar lagi seolah ketidakpedulian Naruto bukan masalah yang harus dipertimbangkan.

Naruto hanya menoleh tanpa bangun dari tidurnya.

"Siapa?" Tanya Naruto malas sembari mengernyit.

"Hatake Ka-"

"Tidak, maksudku, _siapa_ kau?" Naruto menyela sambil menekankan apa maksud dari pertanyaannya. Ia tak peduli dengan nama pria itu.

"Pengawal, asisten, pelayan pribadi, anda bisa menyebut saya sesuka anda." Jelas pria bernama Kakashi itu.

Naruto mengangkat alisnya kemudian mengendikkan bahu malas.

" _Tou-san_ yang menyuruhmu?"

"Iya." Jawab pria perak itu singkat.

Naruto kemudian bangun dan mendudukkan tubuhnya. Kakinya menggantung di tepian ranjang.

"Yah, katakan pada _tou-san_ aku menyuruhmu untuk menjadi tukang kebun saja. Kau tahu, aku sedang tak butuh semua itu."

Naruto berujar setengah malas sembari menggaruk dan mengacak-acak surai pirang jabriknya. Ucapannya memang terdengar seperti gurauan, meski wajahnya tak menunjukkan raut bercanda sama sekali—malah tertekuk.

Kakashi membungkukkan tubuhnya.

"Maaf, Tuan Muda. Minato- _sama_ sudah memberikan perintah. Kini Minato- _sama_ sedang sangat sibuk dan tak bisa diganggu. Anda tahu, permintaan anda saat ini akan menambah masalah untuk Minato- _sama._ "

Mendengar hal itu, Naruto sedikit tersentak. Ia harus mengakui bahwa ucapan Kakashi sepenuhnya benar. Namun, hati kecilnya masih tak mampu menyetujui itu mentah-mentah. Tangan kanannya kemudian memijat pelipis pelan.

"Hah... kau sudah tahu bagaimana cara _tou-san_ membujukku rupanya." Desahnya berat.

"Baiklah. Aku tak mau menambah masalah untuk _tou-san._ Lakukan sesukamu." Naruto berujar pasrah.

Pria berambut perak yang berdiri tiga meter di depan ranjangnya tampak mengangguk pelan. Kakinya mulai bergerak menuju kursi panjang seperti sofa sedehana berbahan kulit dengan bantalan spons tipis yang biasa Naruto duduki bersama Minato saat ayahnya itu mengunjungi kamarnya dulu. Menatap kursi itu, Naruto bermuka miris karena hal itu hanya tinggal kenangan apabila menilik kesibukan ayahnya yang semakin hari seperti lelucon.

Selang beberapa menit, dilihatnya Kakashi masih bergeming di kursi itu. Naruto semakin tak mengerti apa yang dilakukan oleh Kakashi—yang benar-benar tak melakukan apa pun. Tak ada gerakan tangan yang berarti sedikit pun, membuat Naruto sedikit terheran.

Pria pirang itu berdeham pelan.

"Apa yang _sedang_ kau lakukan?" Pertanyaan Naruto memecah hening di kamar itu.

Kakashi hanya menatap Naruto datar, tanpa perubahan ekspresi.

"Menemani Tuan Muda." Jawabnya singkat.

Naruto kembali menggaruk tengkuknya. Dirinya cukup bingung dengan apa yang harus ia bicarakan dengan suasana aneh seperti itu.

"Baiklah... Pertama-tama yang harus kuberitahukan adalah tugasmu hanyalah _menemaniku_ , tidak lebih. Karena itu panggil aku dengan namaku."

"Baik, Naruto- _sama."_

Naruto mengerutkan keningnya.

"Naruto saja cukup. Kau lebih tua dariku, bukan?"

"Baik, Naruto- _sam—_ Naruto."

Seketika ruangan itu kembali sunyi. Naruto sibuk memalingkan pandangannya dari Kakashi—yang masih tak melakukan _apa pun_. Ia tak suka suasana aneh semacam itu, tetapi ia masih tak tahu harus bagaimana. Mata _saphire-_ nya jadi sibuk menelusuri ruang kamarnya. Dipandanginya ruangan nuansa klasik dengan kertas dinding biru gelap tanpa corak itu. Kamar pria pirang itu memang cukup klasik, berkebalikan dari fakta bahwa keluarga Uzumaki merupakan pemilik perusahaan teknologi ternama. Tak hanya kamarnya, desain rumahnya memang jauh dari kesan futuristik atau pun sentuhan teknologi canggih lainnya.

 _"Jika semua tempat milik keluarga Uzumaki penuh teknologi, setidaknya rumah ini harus jadi satu-satunya tempat untuk tenang dan terbebas dari mesin aneh."_

Itulah yang dikatakan ibunya—Uzumaki Kushina sambil menunjukkan cengiran lebar. Ia ingat _kaa-san_ -nya tampak tak serius mengatakan hal itu, seolah itu adalah satu dari candaan yang sering dilontarkannya, tetapi Naruto sepenuhnya membenarkan kenyataan itu. Ia bersyukur rumahnya seperti demikian.

Mengingat ibunya, wajah Naruto kembali murung. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya berulang-ulang untuk tersadar dari lamunannya. Ia tatap kembali wajah Kakashi—yang masih tak banyak perubahan. Naruto mendesah. Ia menyerah untuk berlarut dalam pikirannya yang bingung tentang apa yang harus ia lakukan.

"Kau bisa mengajakku bicara, Kakashi." Ucap Naruto mengakhiri kesunyian dalam ruangan itu.

Mendengar itu, Kakashi menatap Naruto sejenak.

"Baiklah," Pria perak itu menjeda ucapannya.

"Anda—kau dari mana saja kemarin? Semua pelayan khawatir karena tuannya tak pulang selama semalam tanpa kabar." Kakashi memilih pertanyaan itu sebagai awal dari pembicaraannya. Terserah Naruto mau menjawabnya atau tidak, yang terpenting ia mendapat informasi yang bisa diberitahukan pada Minato- _sama_ apabila bertanya soal Naruto.

Naruto terhenyak begitu menerima pertanyaan itu. Tentu tak mungkin ia langsung menjawab _"Aku habis mencoba bunuh diri, tetapi gagal."_ Ia tak bisa membayangkan bila Kakashi melaporkan hal itu pada ayahnya.

"Ehm, ya, kau tahu, aku bersenang-senang dan menginap di tempat temanku. Wajar pria seusiaku melakukan hal itu, kan?"

Kakashi menautkan alisnya.

"Tanpa mengabari? _Okay_ , aku tak akan tanya teman yang mana, tetapi aku akan mengatakan kalau seorang Uzumaki tak bisa melakukan itu—yang kau sebut sebagai kebiasaan pria seusiamu."

"Oh, ayolah, Kakashi." Naruto berusaha melakukan pembelaan. Namun, seolah tak mempan, Kakashi tetap tak mengubah ekspresi datarnya.

"Tak biasanya kau melakukan itu. Jangan menganggap bahwa aku tak tahu apa pun tentangmu karena baru memperkenalkan diriku hari ini." Terang Kakashi seolah cepat membiasakan gaya bicara yang diinginkan Naruto—tanpa keformalan.

"Yah... Aku hanya ingin bersenang-senang... sekali-kali." Timpal Naruto sedikit ragu.

Kakashi masih mengarahkan tatapannya tepat pada mata Naruto, membuat Naruto meneguk ludah.

"Kau tak sedang berbohong, bukan?" Kakashi bertanya menyelidik. Tatapannya pada Naruto semakin dalam.

"Tidak." Jawab pria pirang di depannya sambil menyembunyikan gerak bahunya yang bergidik pelan.

"Lalu bekas suntikan itu?" Kakashi melirik tangan kiri Naruto yang terhias kapas kecil dengan plester.

Naruto bergeming. Dalam hati, dirinya merutuki kelupaannya untuk melepas benda itu dari punggung tangannya. Ia refleks menyembunyikan tangan kirinya ke belakang tubuhnya.

"Dan perban di tubuhmu?" Kakashi kembali melontarkan pertanyaan menyelidik yang memojokkan Naruto begitu ia melihat perban melilit punggung hingga dada Naruto yang mengintip sedikit dari kerah baju pria pirang itu yang terbuka.

Naruto kembali merasa seolah tertangkap basah. Tangannya lantas menarik kerah bajunya, berusaha menutupi dada terbalut perbannya yang sempat sedikit terekspos. Ia terdiam sebelum akhirnya menyerah untuk berusaha membohongi Kakashi.

"Baiklah... Aku jatuh dari jembatan, kemudian seseorang membawaku ke rumah sakit." Jelas Naruto malas.

"Kau jatuh?" Tanya Kakashi yang membuat Naruto cukup geram.

"Ya! Kau pikir apa lagi?" Bentak Naruto kesal.

Kakashi hanya bertopang dagu, bentakan Naruto bukan hal yang bisa mengagetkan dirinya. Bahkan ia tak merasa terganggu sedikit pun seakan bukan masalah.

"Apa kau _sengaja_ menjatuhkan dirimu?"

Naruto membeku. Ia tak tahu bagaimana tebakan Kakashi bisa sangat tepat. Pria pirang itu menunduk. Bila Kakashi melihat wajahnya sekarang, pria Hatake itu akan tahu bahwa hal yang dikatakannya benar—Naruto memang menjatuhkan dirinya.

"Tuan Muda Naruto," Panggil Kakashi penuh penekanan.

"Kau mencoba bunuh diri?" Pria perak itu tak henti-hentinya menyelidik.

Naruto yang seolah terhakimi hanya bergeming.

"Naruto!" Panggil Kakashi lagi.

Perlahan pria yang dipanggil itu mengangkat wajahnya. Tampak cengiran lemah dengan mata sayu terpancar dari wajahnya. Saat itu wajah Naruto benar-benar menggambarkan seseorang yang memang ingin mati. Ekspresi Kakashi melunak. Dipandanginya pria pirang yang tampak rapuh di depannya.

Kakashi terdiam. Dirinya tak lagi berusaha menghujami Naruto dengan pertanyaan bertubi-tubi. Wajah menyedihkan Naruto sudah menjawab semua pertanyaannya.

"Baiklah, dengarkan baik-baik."

"Minato- _sama_ sangat menyayangimu. Aku tak bisa membayangkan betapa kacaunya dia jika kehilanganmu. Kematian Kushina- _sama_ sudah membuatnya sangat terpukul, tetapi dia bisa kuat dengan adanya kau, Naruto."

Naruto tertegun. Ia tahu itu, hanya saja akhir-akhir ini logikanya tak mampu bekerja.

"Aku tak akan mengatakannya pada ayahmu, tapi jangan mencoba untuk melakukannya lagi." Tegas Kakashi.

"Kondisi Minato- _sama_ sedang sulit saat ini. Di hari kematian Kushina- _sama_ , gedung barat kantor perusahaan terbakar. Nilai saham perusahaan Uzumaki jatuh drastis. Setelah itu, ditambah dengan kematian dokter yang menangani Kushina- _sama._ "

Naruto sontak membelalakkan manik _saphire-_ nya.

"Chiyo- _sensei?_ "

Kakashi mengangguk.

"Polisi menganggap bahwa Chiyo- _sensei_ bunuh diri di rumahnya. Tapi data yang kukumpulkan menunjukkan bahwa dia dibunuh."

"Semua hal mengerikan itu terjadi hampir bersamaan dalam kurun waktu tak lebih dari dua hari." Jelas pria bermasker itu.

Setelah terdiam beberapa saat, Naruto tiba-tiba berjingkat, bangkit dari duduknya.

"Bukankah itu..." Seruan Naruto terhenti. Ia memilih untuk berpikir sejenak.

"Ya, itu mencurigakan." Balas Kakashi.

"Dan aku mengamankan benda ini."

Kakashi menyodorkan sepucuk kertas terlipat yang berukuran lebih kecil dari telapak tangan. Naruto menerimanya dengan bertanya-tanya. Ia membuka lipatannya dan membacanya dengan cepat.

' _Naruto-sama, ada yang meracuni Kushina-sama._ '

Pesan singkat itu sukses membuat Naruto mendelik. Kakashi sudah dapat menebak reaksi Naruto sebelumnya. Pria perak itu pun melipat tangannya tenang, bersiap untuk membicarakan banyak hal.

"Dari pesan itu, aku dapat menyimpulkan beberapa hal." Kakashi angkat bicara.

"Chiyo- _sensei_ menyadari ada yang menambahkan racun pada obat ibumu tanpa sepengetahuannya. Saat ia menyadarinya, orang tak dikenal itu mengancamnya. Karena itulah ia tak bisa langsung mengadu padamu."

"Saat menyadari nyawanya terancam, ia meninggalkan pesan itu untuk memperingatkanmu, tapi sampai akhir hidupnya ia tak bisa menyampaikannya padamu."

"Dalang dari hal itu dan terancamnya perusahaan tentu merupakan orang yang sama. Yah, dia hebat, menghancurkan perusahaan dan rumah ini sekaligus."

Akhir penjelasan Kakashi menyisakan lengang. Naruto terdiam dengan raut mengeras. Ia kemudian beranjak dengan hentakan kasar menuju mejanya. Ia mencengkeram kertas dokumen yang bertumpuk-tumpuk di sana dan menggeram pada satu nama yang tertulis di kertas paling atas.

"Uchiha Madara..." Ucapnya dengan napas menderu.

"Kakashi, kau mau membantuku?"

Kakashi mengendikkan bahu santai.

"Tentu, karena itulah aku di sini. Ayahmu tak akan mengirim orang _biasa_ untuk dirimu."

"Baiklah, aku memberimu perintah pertamaku." Naruto berujar sambil melangkah kembali ke tempat Kakashi. Ia menghentikan langkahnya tepat di depan Kakashi yang duduk dengan tenang. Pria Uzumaki itu berdiri tegak, wajah lemahnya entah hilang kemana.

"Aku akan berhenti kuliah. Kau urus administrasinya."

Kakashi mengangguk paham.

"Kemudian aku akan keluar dari rumah ini,"

"Dan melawan balik."

.

.

.

 _Summer, June 14 at 11.50 AM_

"Semua sudah beres. Dengan begini, rencana kita bisa dimulai."

Naruto manggut-manggut sebelum kemudian menutup panggilan dari ponselnya. Ia mengantongi ponselnya dalam saku kanan celananya kemudian mengedarkan pandangannya pada ruangan barunya. Sesuai rencana, Naruto mencari apartemen baru untuk ia tinggali. Ia berusaha meninggalkan keluarga Uzumaki.

Pria itu kemudian mendudukkan dirinya di atas kasur barunya. Pikirannya melayang pada ayahnya. Ia memang sudah memberitahu Kakashi untuk meyakinkan pilihannya pada ayahnya dengan beralasan ia ingin waktu sendiri dan menenangkan diri semenjak kematian ibunya. Namun, terkadang hatinya tetap tak enak untuk meninggalkan ayahnya.

Pria itu menghela napas, meneguhkan kembali keputusannya. Pandangannya kemudian berkeliaran menyusuri tiap sudut kamar apartemennya yang cukup redup. Manik birunya sampai pada mejanya. Pria pirang jabrik itu berdiri dan melangkah menuju meja itu. Tangannya lalu bergerak membolak-balik kertas berisi data yang ia kumpulkan. Dari beberapa tumpukan yang hanya ia lihat dengan bosan, selembar kertas tiba-tiba jatuh ke lantai. Naruto lantas memungutnya dan membacanya cepat. Dilihatnya hanya beberapa kata dari tulisan tangannya yang cukup berantakan.

 _"Gadis berambut merah muda?"_ Gumamnya saat membaca tulisan itu.

Ia terdiam sejenak.

"Haruno Sakura." Ucapnya pela begitu teringat pada nama itu.

"Kurasa aku harus menemuinya."

.

.

.

 _Summer, June 15 at 9.55 AM_

"Tsunade- _sensei._ "

Naruto memanggil wanita pirang yang sibuk berkutat pada mejanya sembari menutup pintu ruangan itu. Wanita yang dipanggilnya mendongak.

"Maaf, tapi jadwal praktiknya sudah berakhi—kau?" Tsunade melongo saat melihat seseorang yang memasuki ruangannya.

Pria di depannya hanya menunjukkan senyum tipis.

"Uzumaki- _san_."

Naruto cukup terkejut mendengarnya.

"Anda tahu namaku?" Tanya pria pirang itu.

Tsunade malah terkekeh pelan.

"Tentu. Ada orang dari keluarga Uzumaki yang datang kemari beberapa hari setelah kau _kabur_ dari rumah sakit ini." Jelas wanita pirang itu.

Naruto menggaruk kepalanya pelan. Ia memang cukup malu bila mengingat kelakuannya yang kabur dari rumah sakit setelah percobaan bunuh dirinya. Yah—salahkan dirinya yang tak berpikiran logis hari itu. Pria itu akhirnya berdeham pelan.

"Ehem, ya... Aku ingin mengurus biaya perawatanku hari itu. Rumah sakit ini sudah menyelamatkanku yang hampir mat—"

"Semua sudah beres, Uzumaki- _san._ " Tsunade memotong ucapan Naruto sambil tersenyum.

"Orang dari keluargamu itu sudah mengurus semuanya. Kalau tidak salah namanya Hatake Kakashi."

Mendengar itu, Naruto mengangguk paham.

"Oh, ya, Tsunade- _sensei_. Aku mohon jangan panggil aku Uzumaki lagi. Namaku Namikaze Naruto." Naruto berkata lembut sembari mengulum senyum.

Tsunade mengernyit sebentar, kemudian mengangguk paham. Ia menghentikan aktivitasnya dan beralih fokus pada pembicaraannya dengan pria pirang di depannya.

"Baiklah, Namikaze- _san._ "

Ruangan itu hening sejenak.

"Tsunade- _sensei_. Apa aku bisa... bertemu dengan Haruno Sakura?" Tanya Naruto.

Tsunade terdiam.

"Maafkan aku, aku tak tau sekarang dia ada dimana."

Kalimat itu membuat Naruto melongo. Ia menatap Tsunade dengan tatapan tak mengerti.

"Dia sedang ada masalah dan pergi entah kemana." Lanjut Tsunade.

Naruto tertegun. Otaknya seolah berhenti berpikir. Ia tak tahu apa yang harus ia katakan. Jika ia tak bisa menemui gadis itu, maka sudah tak ada alasan lagi untuk tetap berada di sini. Namun, perasaannya terasa kosong seolah memaksanya untuk mencari gadis itu.

"B-baiklah, maaf m-mengganggu waktu anda, Tsunade- _sensei_." Ucap Naruto gelagapan.

Dengan perasaan hampa, Naruto pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu. Lagi-lagi, ia kehilangan pikiran logisnya.

.

.

.

 _Summer, June 20 at 7.20 PM_

Naruto berdiri di samping jendela besar apartemennya sambil menggenggam secangkir kopi di tangannya. Mata birunya menerawang gemerlap lampu yang memenuhi kota pada malam hari. Yah—entah, malam hari memang waktu yang tepat bagi dirinya untuk merenung. Sudah tidak satu-dua kali ia melakukannya. Terkadang, ia tak pernah terpikir hidupnya bisa sekacau ini. Jika menatap kehidupan di jalanan yang dipandangnya, tak salah ia merasa iri. Orang menjalani kehidupan biasa, pulang dari kantor dan minum beberapa gelas _beer_ atau _wine_ untuk melepas penat. Sesimpel itu.

Ia menyesap kopi _americano_ di cangkirnya perlahan. Tak ada yang harus ia sesali sekarang. Hidup ini adalah miliknya, sesulit apa pun itu. Ia melirik kertas yang tertempel pada papan dia atas mejanya.

"Uchiha Madara."

"Aku akan menjatuhkanmu."

Naruto bergumam sembari menyeruput kopinya. Matanya kemudian bergerak pada kertas lainnya. Seketikan satu nama muncul di kepalanya.

"Haruno Sakura."

Tanpa sadar dirinya menggumamkan nama itu. Ia mendesah pelan kemudian kembali menatap hiruk-pikuk kota di malam yang cerah ini.

 _"Kuharap aku bisa menemukanmu suatu hari nanti."_

.

.

.

.

.

 **To Be Continued**

.

.

.

.

.

 _Kembali di weekend ini! Maaf dan terimakasih buat yang mau baca fanfic ini. Ah, daku jadi merasa fanfic ini gaje banget *huhu..._

 _Dan yah maaf kalau chapter ini masih datar-datar saja, tapi semua informasi ada di chapter ini *hehe... Flashbacknya berakhir di sini. Besok bakal ada momen narusaku nya..._

 _Aku mohon review nya dan maklum pada fic ini wkwk..._

 _Thank you very much and see you on the next chapter!_

 _Adysa Dysti 2018_


	9. chapter 9

_"Kiss me and you will see how important I am."_

 **-Sylvia Plath**

.

.

.

.

.

 **DISCLAIMER :** Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto

Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, And this is my story

 **Warning(s) :** AU, OOC Narusaku, Rate T semi M, Romance, Humor, Don't like, don't read

.

.

.

.

.

 ** _CHAPTER 9_**

 _'How to get the kiss again'_

.

.

.

.

.

 _Winter, January 24 at 8.44 AM_

Sepasang iris _saphire_ terbuka perlahan dengan susah payah. Sebelumnya, terdengar erangan singkat dari pemilik manik _saphire_ itu yang merasa tubuhnya tak mampu bergerak. Pria itu bukan orang yang tenang, yang hanya diam bertanya-tanya dalam hati begitu menjumpai dirinya bangun di tempat asing. Seolah tak cukup dengan menjentikkan jari untuk mengecek bahwa koordinasi syarafnya masih bekerja, ia bahkan mencoba menggerakkan seluruh tubuhnya. _Well,_ ia memang tipe pemberontak. Meski matanya masih belum melihat dengan jelas, ia memaksa untuk bangun. Hal itu memacu degup jantung dan irama napasnya—bisa disebut bahwa ia sedang panik.

"Na..."

Telinganya masih membiasakan diri dengan kesadarannya yang baru saja kembali. Dengan napas tersengal, ia terus mencoba mengendalikan kesadarannya. Tubuhnya mulai terasa kejang. Kondisi _shock_ seperti itu mungkin memang cukup biasa dijumpai pada seseorang yang sempat kehilangan kesadaran.

"Te... —nglah!"

Lamat-lamat terdengar suara—seperti memang tertuju kepadanya. Matanya masih terlalu buram untuk melihat sosok yang meneriakinya. Dan tetap saja, tubuhnya masih bergerak-gerak refleks padahal ia tak menyuruh tubuhnya berontak.

"Naruto, tenanglah!"

Pendengarannya sudah kembali berfungsi sempurna. Seketika tubuhnya berhenti meronta berkat suara itu. Ritme napasnya kembali normal, keadaan kembali tenang. Meski sibuk mencerna apa yang terjadi, ia mencoba tenang dan melemaskan tubuhnya. Manik birunya terus mengerjap berkali-kali, berharap dapat segera terbiasa dengan cahaya. Yah, ia tak tahu sudah berapa lama matanya terpejam—sampai-sampai membuatnya seolah buta bila melihat cahaya.

Penglihatannya yang hanya melihat cahaya silau berangsur normal. Perlahan ia mulai bisa menangkap ruangan berlangit-langit putih tanpa desain menonjol di atasnya. Sedetik, dua detik, ia sudah mampu melihat surai perak pria menekur di atas wajahnya. Meski sudah berusaha melontarkan sepatah kata, hanya desahan lemah yang meluncur dari mulutnya—menciptakan embun tipis pada alat bantu napas yang terpasang manis menutupi separuh wajahnya.

"Ka-ka... shi..." Ucapnya yang lebih terdengar seperti gumaman patah-patah.

"Tenanglah, Naruto. Dokter akan segera datang."

Naruto hanya terdiam lemah, melirik sekeliling. Ada beberapa alat mendekam dalam ruang itu, ia hanya mampu melihat sekilas tanpa tahu benar apa benda itu. Salahkan kepalanya yang bahkan tak mampu menoleh lebih dari tiga puluh derajat. Yang ia tahu dengan pasti adalah elektrokardiograf berjarak dua langkah di sebelah kanannya yang sedari tadi mengeluarkan bunyi _'beep'_ satu sampai dua kali tiap detik.

Ada apa dengan tubuhnya? Naruto masih tak mengerti. Setelah berpikir sembari memejamkan mata dalam beberapa detik, dirinya mulai mengingat mimpinya. Bagaimana dia bisa bermimpi tentang masa lalunya? Bagaimana ia bisa terbaring di sini dan bermimpi? Ah—ia ingat sesaat sebelum kesadarannya hilang. Sakura ada di sisinya. Apa wanita itu berhasil ia selamatkan dari runtuhan gedung? Sudah berapa lama dirinya tak sadarkan diri?

Otaknya mencoba bekerja lebih keras, menata ulang isi kepalanya yang penuh pertanyaan. Sebuah mimpi tentang masa lalunya terasa begitu nyata—dan seperti biasa, mengacaukan pikiran logisnya.

Ia seperti kembali mengalami kejadian masa lalunya.

.

.

.

 _Winter, January 24 at 10.06 AM_

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

Kakashi bertanya basa-basi begitu ruangan lengang setelah dokter dan beberapa perawat keluar dari sana. Naruto sudah selesai diperiksa dan kondisinya sudah lebih stabil daripada saat beberapa detik setelah dirinya bangun. Dan Naruto tentu bisa menarik napas lega, kondisi tubuhnya yang mulai terkendali berhasil membuat dirinya terbebas dari dekapan beberapa peralatan medis—termasuk alat bantu napas yang membekap separuh wajahnya sebelumnya. Meskipun begitu, ia masih menyayangkan dirinya yang hanya mampu berbaring.

Naruto menjawab pertanyaan Kakashi dengan seulas senyum. Tubuhnya masih perlu dibiasakan. Wajar saja bila dirinya masih kesulitan bergerak selepas terbujur kaku cukup lama.

"Sudah berapa lama aku _tidur_?" Naruto bertanya, dengan artikulasi yang kurang jelas. Dirinya masih merasa kesulitan untuk bicara.

"Dua bulan." Jawab Kakashi singkat.

Naruto tersenyum. Selama itukah? Ia sudah kehilangan waktu selama itu.

"Tapi tenanglah, tubuhmu baik-baik saja. Hanya ada beberapa retak di tangan dan kakimu, tak ada yang patah."

"Soal lamanya kau tak sadarkan diri mungkin karena ada benturan sedikit di kepalamu saat kau melindungi Haruno. Terlepas dari semua itu, kau baik-baik saja." Jelas Kakashi.

"Sakura—Bagaimana Keadaan Sakura? Dia selamat?" Seru Naruto mulai panik, ia teringat kekhawatirannya begitu mendengar Kakashi menyebut nama Sakura.

"Tenanglah, kau menyelamatkanmya dengan baik." Kakashi berujar pelan.

Naruto bisa menarik napas lega begitu mendengar jawaban itu—sebelum datang kekhawatirannya yang lain.

"Rencana? Madara?" Tanya pria pirang itu dengan memaksakan tenaganya. Mengingat tentang itu memang selalu membuat otot Naruto menegang.

Mendengar itu Kakashi hanya mengulum senyum tipis di balik maskernya.

"Tenanglah, Naruto. Dia sudah berhadapan dengan ruang pengadilan dan mendapatkan rumah baru. Sel tahanan."

Naruto lantas mengernyit.

"Kau pasti terkejut jika kuceritakan apa yang terjadi selama dua bulan terakhir." Kakashi berkata dengan sedikit penekanan dan ekspresi aneh. Naruto mengenal ekspresi itu—ekspresi yang menyiratkan bahwa apa pun yang akan dikatakan Kakashi pasti membahas hal yang luar biasa, tetapi pria perak itu tak bersedia mengakui hal luar biasa itu.

Dan tentu saja itu membuat Naruto dua kali lipat lebih penasaran pada apa yang akan diceritakan Kakashi.

"Oh ya?" Naruto menimpali.

"Rencanamu. Semua masalahmu. Sudah beres, Naruto."

Naruto mendengarnya dengan rasa penasaran yang kian bertambah.

"Dan kau tahu? _Wanita_ _Haruno_ itu yang membereskannya." Lanjut Kakashi dengan ekspresi remeh.

Sekarang jelas sudah kenapa ekspresi Kakashi seperti itu, pria perak itu tentu tak ingin mengakui bahwa Sakura—yang selalu ada dalam ocehannya tentang pengganggu rencana Naruto bisa membereskan masalahnya. Sebenarnya Naruto juga cukup terkejut bila mengetahui Sakuralah yang melakukan itu, tapi bila itu benar, dirinya tentu bahagia berjuta-juta kali lipat.

"Benarkah?"

Kakashi bergeming, tampak enggan menjawab. Satu hal itu sudah memberi Naruto jawaban.

"Kau memang terlalu meremehkan Sakura- _chan._ " Naruto berkata dengan senyum mengejek.

"Ya, ya, ya, kau bisa menertawakanku." Ucap Kakashi malas.

"Tapi bagaimana Sakura- _chan_ bisa—"

"Kau bisa menanyakan padanya sendiri, aku sedang malas bercerita." Kakashi berkata memotong pertanyaan Naruto.

Naruto terkekeh.

"Bicara tentang wanita itu, sepertinya tak lama lagi dia akan datang."

"Dan kau, katakan saja kalau kau baru saja bangun. Aku tak mau berhadapan dengannya yang marah karena aku tak segera menghubunginya saat kau bangun." Bisik Kakashi pelan.

Wajahnya memang tampak tenang, tetapi perkataannya cukup konyol hingga membuat Naruto menahan tawa.

"Kau takut pada Sakura?" Goda Naruto.

Kakashi mendengus.

"Tidak! Hanya saja wanita itu cukup merepotkan."

"Kau tahu, ia bahkan hampir mencekik leherku saat memaksaku untuk mengizinkannya ikut andil dalam rencanamu."

Kekehan Naruto akhirnya pecah. Lihatlah wajah tenang Kakashi yang sampai dibuat geleng-geleng hanya karena satu wanita. Mungkin memang hanya dirinya yang mampu menaklukkan Sakura—pikir Naruto membanggakan diri. Meski Naruto juga mengakui bahwa awal berhadapan dengan Sakura bukanlah perkara mudah.

"Kau harusnya sadar lebih cepat kalau Sakura memang wanita yang kuat." Naruto berdalih dengan cengiran lebar.

Suasana tiba-tiba hening.

"Kau terus menemaniku selama ini?" Tanya Naruto memecah hening.

"Tidak selalu." Kakashi menjawab singkat.

"Apa ada banyak orang yang berjaga di depan ruangan ini?" Tanya Naruto menebak. Ia sadar bahwa dirinya tetaplah seorang Uzumaki, kejadian yang menimpanya sudah cukup parah, tak mungkin Kakashi tak melaporkannya pada ayahnya.

"Ya, ada beberapa anak buah kita dan beberapa orang dari Minato- _sama_." Ujar Kakashi seolah membenarkan tebakan Naruto.

"Seharusnya keberadaan seorang Kakashi yang _mengkhawatirkan_ diriku saja sudah cukup untuk menjagaku." Ujar Naruto mengejek.

Naruto terkekeh pelan.

"Padahal khawatir bukanlah perangaimu, Kakashi. Bahkan dulu kau tampak biasa saja saat mengetahui aku mencoba bunuh diri." Naruto tak mengendurkan senyumnya. Tak habis dirinya menyindir Kakashi.

Kakashi memilih mengendikkan bahu, tak ingin termakan ejekan pria pirang yang terbaring di depannya.

"Kau ingin aku membagi rahasiaku, Kakashi?" Ucap Naruto.

Kakashi sontak menoleh, tak mengerti apa yang Naruto coba katakan.

"Apa yang kau maksud?" Tanya pria bermasker itu penasaran.

"Tentang percobaan bunuh diriku enam tahun lalu..." Naruto menjeda perkataannya sejenak.

"Aku mungkin akan mati jika Sakura tak datang menyelamatkanku."

Mendengar itu, Kakashi membelalakkan matanya tak percaya.

"Wanita Haruno itu?" Ujar Kakashi tak percaya.

Naruto tersenyum.

"Sakura wanita yang tangguh, Kakashi."

Tepat setelah perkataan itu selesai, terdengar derik pintu dibuka. Dalam kondisi berbaring, Naruto tak bisa melihat siapa yang datang. Namun, melirik perubahan ekspresi Kakashi, ia dapat menebak siapa orang yang telah membuka pintu.

"Ah, dia datang." Bisik Kakashi.

Dari perkataan itu, Naruto merasa bahwa tebakannya benar. Namun, seseorang tak kunjung mendekat ke arah ranjangnya. Orang yang membuka pintu itu tampak masih bergeming di tempatnya.

Naruto bertanya-tanya ingin segera melihat sosok yang berdiri di sana. Ia memaksa untuk mengangkat kepalanya, tetapi cukup sulit. Pria itu tetap tak mampu menangkap sosok yang berdiri tiga meter di depan ranjangnya.

Seolah mengobati ketidaksabarannya, Naruto mendengar derap langkah mendekatinya. Perlahan dirinya bisa melihat wanita bersurai merah muda yang terikat manis dengan _coat_ tebal di tubuhnya berjalan menuju sebelah ranjangnya. Naruto mengulum senyum tipis melihat wanita itu.

"Sakura- _chan_..." Panggil Naruto lembut.

Wanita itu bergeming. Ekspresinya seolah menyiratkan rasa tak percaya dan sedikit terkejut.

Sakura masih terdiam dengan mata _emerald_ -nya terbuka lebar. Berkali-kali ia menatap mata _saphire_ Naruto dan senyum pria itu. Seolah seketika pikirannya kosong. Perasaan bahagianya bergejolak sampai-sampai ia tak bisa memilih kata apa yang harus ia ucapkan. Memanggil namanya, berteriak bahagia, atau langsung menyambar dan memeluknya? Sakura tak bisa memilih satu pun.

Bayangkan bila seseorang yang terus kau tunggu akhirnya bangun, apa yang akan kau lakukan untuk mengatasi euforiamu? Meski Sakura sudah berkali-kali terbayang apa yang akan ia lakukan saat Naruto bangun selama dua bulan terakhir, nyatanya ia mendadak bodoh saat ini—semua rencananya menguap sesaat. Napasnya bahkan seolah tak kuat untuk sekadar memanggil nama Naruto. Dadanya semakin bergemuruh menatap wajah lemah Naruto yang terhias senyum tipis.

"Aku tahu kau sangat ingin memelukku sekarang, Sakura- _chan_. Tapi saat ini tubuhku masih tak memungkinkan untuk kau peluk. Aku janji lain kali kau bisa memelukku sepuasnya." Naruto mencoba menggoda Sakura meski masih terdengar kesulitan untuk bicara.

Jika selama ini Sakura selalu kesal dengan ucapan menyebalkan Naruto, tetapi tidak untuk saat ini. Kalimat itu justru malah membuat air mata meleleh dari manik hijaunya. Suara tangisnya pecah. Naruto tersenyum teduh melihat Sakura yang menangis untuknya.

"Duduklah, Sakura- _chan_ " Ucap Naruto.

Kakashi menggeser kursi kecil untuk Sakura. Pria perak itu kemudian pamit keluar, memberikan waktu untuk mereka berdua bicara.

"Sakura- _chan_..." Panggil Naruto pelan dan lembut.

Sakura duduk dan masih tak bisa menghentikan tangisnya. Tangannya terus sibuk mengusap air matanya yang tak mau berhenti mengalir. Melihat keadaan Sakura yang masih emosional, Naruto menggeser tangannya hati-hati meraih tangan wanita itu. Ia mengenggam tangan Sakura pelan dengan tangannya yang bertambah kurus.

Sakura membalas genggaman Naruto sembari membagi kehangatan. Tangan Sakura terasa dingin. Dirinya lupa memakai sarung tangan ketika terburu-buru setelah Kakashi menghubunginya. Hal yang normal pada musim dingin.

Setelah beberapa saat, genggaman tangan Naruto akhirnya bisa menenangkan Sakura. Ah—andai saja dirinya mampu, Naruto pasti langsung mengusap air mata Sakura dan mendekap wanita itu erat.

Sembari menarik napas, Sakura menghapus air mata beserta jejak-jejaknya. Wanita itu kemudian menyunggingkan senyum manis untuk Naruto sambil kembali mengeratkan genggaman sebelah tangannya pada tangan Naruto.

"Namikaze- _san_..." Panggilnya dengan suara serak sehabis menangis.

Naruto membalas panggilan itu dengan senyuman teduh.

"Atau Uzumaki- _san_? Ah, aku tak tahu harus memanggilmu apa." Sakura terkekeh dengan wajah yang masih penuh bekas tangisan.

Naruto tertawa lembut.

"Bukankah aku sudah menyarankan untuk memanggilku Naruto- _kun_?" Canda Naruto.

Sakura mengucek matanya sambil mengeluarkan dengusan sebal. Tangannya lantas mengubah genggaman menjadi cengkeraman. Naruto kemudian meringis pelan sambil berpura-pura kesakitan.

"Sakit, Sakura _-chan_!" Rengek pria itu.

Sakura lagi-lagi mendengus dan malah memperkuat cengkeramannya. Masa bodoh dengan Naruto, wanita itu malah berharap Naruto memohon-mohon padanya.

"Baik, baik, panggil saja Naruto..." Mendengar itu, Sakura mengendurkan cengkeramannya.

"Tapi panggil aku dengan suara _sexy_." Lanjut pria itu.

Tanpa sempat menyeringai, Naruto harus kembali meringis saat merasakan Sakura kembali mengencangkan cengkeramannya. Salahnya memang, tetapi ia menikmati sensasi tersendiri saat menggoda Sakura. Seolah ia bahkan rela menggali kuburannya sendiri untuk melakukannya.

"Baik, baik, maaf, Sakura- _chan_." Naruto merengek lagi.

" _Baka_!" Seru Sakura pelan.

Ruangan itu lengang sejenak. Sakura masih sibuk mengendalikan napasnya. Dan Naruto seolah sibuk menyeringai sembari menatap paras cantik Sakura.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" Tanya Sakura membuka percakapan ringan.

"Buruk sekali, Sakura- _chan!_ Jantungku tak mau tenang." Jawab Naruto bergurau.

"Kau mau aku _menenangkan_ jantungmu?" Balas Sakura sarkas dengan dahi berkedut menahan amarah. Ia sempat _sedikit_ menyesal telah berharap Naruto bangun.

Naruto bergidik ngeri mendengar ucapan Sakura.

"Oh, ya, Sakura- _chan._ Bagaimana caranya kau bisa membereskan rencanaku?" Naruto langsung bertanya pada sasaran meski dengan sedikit niatan mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Sakura diam sejenak, tampak berpikir.

"Banyak hal yang kulakukan." Jawab Sakura sambil menunjukkan cengiran.

Naruto memasang wajah penuh tanya. Dirinya merasa banyak hal yang perlu ia ketahui setelah dua bulan lamanya ia meninggalkan dunianya ke alam mimpi.

"Baiklah, akan aku ceritakan." Sakura mendesah pelan.

Mendengar itu, Naruto menyiapkan dirinya untuk menyimak perkataan Sakura dengan seksama.

"Pertama, aku cukup terguncang setelah kejadian di gedung itu, apalagi dengan kondisimu yang mengenaskan. Aku hanya bisa diam menemanimu selama berhari-hari tanpa pulang—"

"Kau menemaniku?" Sela Naruto.

" _Okay,_ kuakui itu gila, aku seperti orang gila menungguimu bangun selama berhari-hari."

"Wow, Sakura- _chan_ kau—"

"Jangan coba membuatnya terdengar memalukan. Sekarang aku menyesal saat itu menjadi gila karenamu." Sergah Sakura cepat.

Naruto tampak akan menimpali.

"Dan berhenti memaksaku untuk mengakui hal yang memalukan." Ucap Sakura cepat. Naruto yang tampak hendak mengucapkan sesuatu diam, tak jadi meneruskan niatnya.

Sakura berdeham.

"Setelah itu Sai menasihatiku. Dan aku memintanya untuk mengantarku pada Kakashi. Aku memaksa Kakashi untuk menceritakan semua dan mengizinkan aku untuk membantunya. Tapi dia menolaknya dengan menyebalkan." Jelas Sakura sambil merengut dan mengeluarkan dengusan pelan.

Naruto tertawa renyah.

"Dan kau mencekiknya?" Tanya Naruto sambil tertawa.

"Dia menceritakan itu padamu? Dan—hei, aku hanya menarik kerahnya saja. Kakashi melebih-lebihkannya." Seru Sakura membela dirinya.

Naruto semakin tergelak.

" _Well,_ lanjut setelah aku berhasil meyakinkan Kakashi, Kakashi mendapatkan identitas dua kru yang membawamu ke gedung itu. Dan beruntung Yamato- _san,_ penjaga gedung apartemenku mengetahui tentang dua orang itu. Yamato- _san_ memberitahuku tentang _club_ malam yang biasa mereka kunjungi. Kemudian aku menemui mereka."

"Kau menemui mereka?" Tanya Naruto tak percaya. Ada sedikit kekhawatiran begitu mengetahui bahwa Sakura melakukan hal yang membahayakan dirinya sendiri. Ia bersyukur masih bisa melihat Sakura sekarang.

Seolah menampik wajah khawatir Naruto, Sakura membalas dengan anggukan singkat—menunjukkan bahwa ia memang tak takut untuk melakukan hal itu demi rencananya. Yah, tentu saja ada banyak kemungkinan buruk bagi seorang wanita jika datang ke _club_ malam untuk menemui dua orang penjahat. Namun, keberadaan Sakura di sini sekarang menunjukkan bahwa malam itu tak terjadi hal buruk pada Sakura.

"Dalam keadaan mabuk, dua orang itu memberiku banyak informasi tentang Uchiha Madara. Keesokan harinya, aku berhasil menyerahkan mereka ke polisi dan membebaskan sutradara beserta kru lain yang tak bersalah."

"Setelah itu, aku dan Kakashi berusaha melanjutkan pengumpulan bukti yang memberatkan Madara." Sakura memberi jeda pada kalimatnya.

"Lalu aku menemui Uchiha Madara."

Mata _saphire_ Naruto membulat sempurna. Menemui seorang Uchiha Madara bukanlah perkara ringan. Dirinya sendiri bahkan hampir tak pernah bertemu dengan orang berbahaya itu. Naruto terkejut bila mengetahui Sakura dengan mudahnya mengatakan bahwa ia berusaha menemui Madara.

"Yah, aku memancing amarahnya dan ia menamparku." Sakura terkekeh.

Mendengar hal itu, rahang Naruto mengeras.

"Hei, tenanglah, itu memang reaksi yang kuharapkan." Ucap Sakura. Naruto mengernyit tak mengerti.

"Kau tahu, aku berhasil membuat Danzo, pria yang kau tangkap itu jadi memihakku karena Madara mengkhianatinya. Danzo, dengan rahasia, berhasil mendapatkan foto saat momen itu, ketika Madara menamparku." Sakura tersenyum sumringah mengingat _kemenangannya._

"Aku memintanya untuk membuat artikel gosip buruk tentang hal itu, dan ternyata berhasil menjatuhkan nama Madara beserta perusahaannya." Sakura menjelaskan dengan senyuman lebar.

Naruto diam, terkagum mendengarnya.

"Tapi..." Ujar Sakura dengan senyum mengendur.

"Kemudian Madara menangkapku."

Kalimat itu sukses membuat otot Naruto menegang.

"Beraninya dia..." Gumam Naruto dengan napas menderu.

Sakura menggeleng pelan sembari melempar senyum tipis pada Naruto.

"Tak apa, aku dan Kakashi sudah menyiapkan rencana sebelumnya." Ucap Sakura membuat Naruto tenang sejenak.

Wanita Haruno itu terdiam sejenak. Suasana ruangan itu mendadak lengang. Dalam diamnya, Sakura tampak berpikir. Seolah sedikit ragu untuk mengucapkan kalimat lanjutannya.

"Naruto, maaf, padahal Kakashi sudah mencoba mengatakannya padaku, tapi aku sudah keras kepala."

Pria pirang itu mengangkat sebelah alisnya, tak paham apa yang Sakura maksudkan. Untuk apa wanita itu meminta maaf?

"Maaf, aku sudah melibatkan ayahmu." Sakura memelankan suaranya.

Naruto memejamkan matanya sejenak. Yah, ia memang selalu menghindari hal itu. Sesulit apa pun keadaannya ia tak ingin melibatkan sampai menyulitkan _tou-sa_ _n_ nya. Setelah terdiam beberapa saat, Naruto akhirnya menghela napas. Ia tak ingin mempermasalah apa yang sudah telanjur terjadi.

"Tak apa, Sakura- _chan_." Ucapnya pelan.

"Baiklah, kembali ke rencana sebelum Madara menangkapku. Aku dan Kakashi meminta bantuan ayahmu. Lalu saat Madara menangkapku, aku merekam semua perkataannya yang mengakui kejahatannya. Sebelum Madara sempat mencelakaiku, orang-orang dari ayahmu datang disaat yang tepat. Aku selamat."

"Kami berhasil menangkap Madara dan membawa beberapa bukti termasuk bukti pembelian alat yang digunakan untuk merobohkan gedung yang mencelakaimu."

"Perlahan-lahan, beberapa bukti mampu melengkapi bukti yang sudah kau kumpulkan selama enam tahun. Dan itu cukup untuk menuntut Madara atas beberapa tuduhan termasuk percobaan pembunuhan dirimu." Sakura menjelaskan dengan tenang.

"Dan kau tahu, poin terbaiknya adalah, kami mendapat bantuan dari putra Madara, Uchiha Obito." Ujar Sakura sembari mengulum senyum.

Naruto melongo tak percaya, membuat Sakura terkikik pelan saat melihat ekspresinya.

"Kau pasti tak percaya bahwa istri Uchiha Obito, Uchiha Rin adalah pasien Tsunade- _sensei_ , mereka cukup dekat. Kebetulan sekali, bukan?" Sakura tersenyum semakin lebar.

Naruto diam, ia merasa senang ada keajaiban seperti itu.

"Obito- _san_ ternyata juga lelah dengan perangai buruk Madara yang terus menyimpan dendam sejak keluargamu memecatnya."

"Obito- _san_ yang mengurus segalanya sampai Madara dijatuhi vonis oleh hakim."

Naruto menarik napas lega mendengar itu.

"Baiklah, ceritaku berhenti di situ. Selebihnya kau bisa mengira-ngiranya sendiri." Ucap Sakura mengakhiri ceritanya.

Naruto termenung untuk beberapa saat. Semua pertanyaannya sudah terjawab. Namun, ada pertanyaan yang selalu mengganggunya selama bertahun-tahun, tentang kemana perginya Sakura enam tahun lalu. Ia hendak bertanya, tetapi urung ia lakukan.

" _Nee,_ Naruto." Sakura berbisik sebelum akhirnya terdiam sejenak.

"Sebenarnya, aku sudah mengingatmu."

Seketika Naruto terbelalak, tak memercayai apa yang didengarnya.

"B-benarkah itu?"

"Ya. Aku sudah mengingatmu."

Perkataan Sakura memberikan berjuta-juta kebahagiaan pada Naruto. Ia bahkan ingin menangis saat ini. Ah—ia tak percaya semua kebahagiaan datang setelah dirinya bangun. Ia terus menggumamkan terima kasih kepada _Kami-sama._

"Maaf sudah melupakanmu." Sakura berkata pelan.

"Bagaimana bisa kau melupakan pria tampan sepertiku, Sakura- _chan?_ " Tanya Naruto sambil tertawa lebar.

Sakura mendengus.

"Hei, kau dulu memakai kacamata. Lagipula untuk apa mengingat pria mesum sepertimu."

Mereka berdua kemudian tertawa lebar sebelum akhirnya kembali diam.

"Sakura- _chan_ , ada yang ingin kutanyakan." Ucap Naruto sambil menimbang-nimbang untuk melanjutkan pertanyaannya atau tidak.

Sakura hanya mengernyit.

"Setelah kau menyelamatkanku di jembatan itu, kenapa kau tiba-tiba menghilang. Aku berkali-kali menemui Tsunade- _sensei_ untuk bertanya tentangmu, tapi dia juga tak tahu-menahu tentangmu."

Naruto akhirnya mengutarakan pertanyaan yang membebaninya selama bertahun-tahun. Mendengar itu, Sakura tertegun sejenak.

Wanita Haruno itu lantas menghela napas pelan.

"Sebenarnya hal itu masih berhubungan dengan alasan kenapa aku bisa melupakanmu."

Sakura memejamkan matanya sejenak. Melihat ekspresi itu, Naruto merasa apa pun yang akan dikatakan Sakura pasti bukanlah cerita yang menyenangkan.

"Hari itu, saat aku menyelamatkanmu, adalah hari saat orang tuaku bercerai. Ayahku, Haruno Kizashi adalah pekerja di perusahaan Uzumaki, perusahaanmu."

Naruto mengangguk paham.

"Ayahku cukup sibuk dengan pekerjaannya hingga mereka bercerai. Dan ibuku memilih tinggal dengan kekasihnya, meninggalkanku."

"Ayahku sedikit terlalu sibuk untuk sekadar mengurusku. Awalnya aku bisa menerima keadaan seperti itu. Sampai gosip buruk tentang keluargaku memenuhi setiap obrolan dari siswa sekolahku." Sakura mendesah pelan. Dadanya terasa sesak mengingat hal buruk itu.

"Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk meninggalkan rumah. Sahabatku, Yamanaka Ino memintaku untuk tinggal dirumahnya saja. Aku tidur di sana, depresi, tak keluar sama sekali, bahkan tak masuk sekolah selama beberapa hari. Ayahku beberapa kali berusaha menemuiku, tapi aku menolak untuk melihat wajahnya. Untungnya, keluarga Ino bisa mengerti keadaanku saat itu sehingga mau merawatku."

"Lalu beberapa hari setelah itu, saat aku bangun di pagi hari, depresiku hilang. Namun, aku tiba-tiba bertanya pada Ino kenapa aku menginap di rumahnya, seolah aku melupakan kejadian selama beberapa hari itu. Saat itu, aku benar-benar tak ingat tentang orang tuaku bercerai dan kenapa aku depresi." Sakura terkekeh pahit.

"Ino kemudian menceritakan kembali apa yang terjadi. Ajaibnya, aku bahkan tak sedih saat mendengar orang tuaku sudah bercerai. Aku hanya menjawab, _Benarkah? Aku tak ingat kalau mereka sudah bercerai_. Dan hari-hariku kembali normal. Aku baik-baik saja meski gosip keluargaku di sekolah belum sepenuhnya mereda."

Naruto memilih diam. Ia kemudian menggenggam tangan Sakura untuk menenangkan wanita itu. Sekarang semua pertanyaan yang mengganggunya selama ini sudah jelas. Meski semua itu adalah hal yang pahit dan menyedihkan. Yang terpenting kini ia bahagia. Dengan Sakura di sisinya.

"Aku melupakan semua yang kualami pada hari-hari itu, termasuk beberapa hal yang kulalui sebelumnya dan dirimu."

"Maaf sudah melupakanmu." Ucap Sakura lirih sembari membalas genggaman Naruto.

Naruto menggeleng pelan dan melempar senyum teduh.

"Tak apa Sakura- _chan_." Naruto berujar penuh kelembutan.

Selama beberapa saat, keheningan memakan mereka berdua. Meski begitu, keduanya masih tak melepas genggaman tangannya.

 _"Naruto—"_

 _"Sakura-chan—"_

Ucapan mereka terdengar hampir bersamaan.

"Ah, kau dulu, Sakura- _chan_." Ucap Naruto.

"Tidak, kau duluan." Balas Sakura.

"Baiklah, kita katakan secara bersamaan." Naruto menawarkan solusi.

Sakura mengangguk menyetujui. Kemudian Naruto menghitung sampai tiga sampai mereka sama-sama mengutarakan apa yang ingin mereka katakan.

 _"Aku mencintaimu."_

Naruto dan Sakura sama-sama terkejut mendengar apa yang mereka berdua ucapkan secara bersamaan. Wajah keduanya sama-sama merah padam.

Naruto kemudian berdeham, mencairkan suasana.

"Itu cukup m-mengejutkan, aku tak menyangka kau..." Naruto berujar gelagapan.

Sakura tiba-tiba tertawa, semburat merah di pipinya sudah pudar.

"Aku tak terkejut, sejak awal kau memang mengejar-ngejar diriku." Ejek Sakura menggoda Naruto.

"Hei!" Seru Naruto tak terima.

Sakura menyeringai lebar, penuh kemenangan.

"Rupanya kau sudah pintar menggodaku, Sakura- _chan_." Naruto berujar sambil mendengus pelan.

Gelak tawa mereka berdua pecah. Keduanya bertatapan saling melemparkan senyum bahagia. Ah—itu adalah saat yang sangat menyenangkan bagi mereka berdua. Musim dingin yang penuh kehangatan.

" _Nee,_ Sakura- _chan_..."

"Hm?" Gumam Sakura menjawab panggilan Naruto sambil terus menatap mata _saphire_ pria itu yang memabukkan.

"Bolehkah aku... menciummu?"

Sakura mengernyit.

"Eh? Meminta izin untuk menciumku bukan tabiatmu, Naruto. Biasanya kau langsung _menyerang_ tanpa basa-basi." Sindir wanita musim semi itu.

Naruto hanya terkekeh mendengar itu.

"Jika tubuhku tak seperti ini, tentu saja aku akan langsung _menyerangmu_ , Sakura- _chan_." Jawab Naruto enteng sambil menatap iris _emerald_ Sakura lekat-lekat.

"Jadi, kau mau memberikan ciumanmu atau tidak?" Tanya Naruto.

Sakura menyeringai.

"Tentu, jika kau mau menuruti semua keinginanku setelah ini. Kau tahu, kau berutang banyak hal padaku, Naruto." Bisik Sakura dengan desahan pelan.

"Apa pun untukmu." Naruto menjawab singkat dengan lembut."

Sakura lantas membungkuk, mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah wajah Naruto yang terbaring. Naruto mulai merasakan hangat napas Sakura yang membentur kulit wajahnya. Perlahan mereka memejamkan mata dan menikmati sensasi bibir mereka yang bersentuhan.

"Ah—kurasa aku sudah masuk di waktu yang salah."

Demi apa pun itu, mereka benar-benar terkejut dan sontak saling menjauhkan wajah mereka berdua. Menghentikan ciuman mereka. Keduanya seolah mengumpat dalam hati pada waktu yang sangat tidak tepat.

Pria bersurai pirang jabrik yang cukup panjang tampak berdiri di ambang pintu dengan senyum tipis.

" _Tou-san_?" Naruto memekik.

Sakura lantas tersenyum takzim pada ayah Naruto, Minato sembari menyembunyikan semburat merah yang memenuhi pipinya.

Minato seolah tersenyum senang sambil menahan tawa begitu melihat dua orang yang tampak menyembunyikan wajahnya malu.

"Ada apa dengan kalian? Anggap saja aku tidak melihat kejadian barusan." Minato berujar enteng.

Wajah Naruto dan Sakura semakin memerah seperti terbakar. Benar-benar waktu tidak tepat yang membuat mereka berdua tak hentinya mengumpat dalam hati.

 _Kenapa waktunya sangat tidak tepat?_

.

.

.

.

.

 **To Be Continued**

.

.

.

.

.

 _Hei, hei! masih kembali dengan fic membosankan ini... di chapter ini, humor dan romance nya sudah kembali, semoga readers sekalian suka ya!_

 _Cerita ini ternyata udah mau end... Terima kasih buat kalian yang sudah mau mengikuti cerita ini dan review nya yang bener-bener support aku, semoga aku bisa menulis lebih baik lagi._

 _Silakan beri kritik dan saran di kolom review yaa!_

 _Akhir kata, thank you and see you on the next chapter!_

 _Adysa Dysti 2018_


	10. chapter 10

_"A kiss is a lovely trick designed by nature to stop speech when words become superfluous."_

 **-Ingrid Bergman**

.

.

.

.

 **DISCLAIMER :** Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto

Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, And this is my story

 **Warning(s) :** AU, OOC Narusaku, Romance, Humor, Don't like, don't read,

 **RATE M FOR THIS CHAPTER** ,

But NO LEMON

.

.

.

.

.

 ** _CHAPTER 10_**

 _'How to get your kiss, your heart, and all of you'_

.

.

.

.

.

 _Spring, March 27 at 3.44 PM_

"Terus terang saja, kau memang sangat keras kepala, Naruto." Sakura berujar dengan wajah masam.

Terdengar kekehan pelan dari ponsel yang menempel pada telinga kanannya. Wanita Haruno itu berjalan cepat. Hak dari _heels_ merah yang mempercantik kakinya bergema dengan tempo yang semakin cepat.

 _"Jika aku tidak keras kepala, bagaimana aku bisa berhasil menaklukkan dirimu,_ _Sakura-chan?"_

Sakura mendengus di tengah langkah cepatnya berkat jawaban dari pria yang meneleponnya itu. Ah—wanita itu sudah berkali-kali menahan diri untuk tidak berteriak pada ponselnya. Tidak mungkin dirinya menciptakan keributan di kantor produksi film—yang bukan tempat pribadi untuknya. Ia juga tak mampu menghindari tatapan aneh beberapa orang yang simpang siur di sana bila dirinya tiba-tiba memekik tak jelas. Dirinya masih harus menuruni tiga lantai sebelum ia bisa keluar dari gedung itu dan bebas memaki pria dengan segala macam celotehan sialan dari teleponnya.

"Oh, ayolah, Naruto. Jangan hanya karena tubuhmu sudah tampak baik-baik saja, kau langsung memaksakan diri melakukan banyak hal." Celoteh Sakura.

 _"Aku akan baik-baik saja, Sakura-chan."_

Sakura menghela napas sejenak.

"Setidaknya cobalah hal yang sedikit ringan seperti model atau pun bintang iklan. Dengan tubuhmu yang baru selesai menjalani pemulihan kau langsung menerima tawaran produksi film _action_? Dan kau harus terbang ke negara lain untuk _shooting_ nya? Yang benar saja!"

Wanita musim semi itu mengeraskan suaranya. Ia lebih leluasa karena hanya ada dirinya di dalam _lift_. Sesekali ia bisa melampiaskan kekesalannya dengan menghentak-hentakkan kakinya begitu mendengar tawa ringan tanpa rasa bersalah dari teleponnya.

 _"Tenanglah, Sakura-chan, keadaanku sangat baik. Atau jangan-jangan kau ingin menemaniku ke luar negeri? Oh, itu ide yang bagus untuk kencan kita."_ Terdengar kekehan ringan menyertai kalimat konyol itu.

Seketika telinga Sakura terasa berdengung. Ia benar-benar menyumpahi Naruto dengan segala hal yang meluncur dari mulut sialan pria itu. Bila Naruto sudah mengeluarkan serangannya, terkadang Sakura sudah tak dapat berkutik. Yah, jika Sakura berusaha membalas godaan pria pirang itu, dirinya hanya akan berakhir dengan digiring ke arah yang jauh lebih menghancurkan harga dirinya—itu yang mulai ia pelajari akhir-akhir ini. Baiklah, berarti sudah tak ada gunanya lagi menghentikan pria keras kepala itu, ia memilih untuk mengembuskan napas pelan.

"Baiklah, terserah! Pergilah sesukamu, aku cukup sibuk dengan pekerjaanku sendiri." Ucap Sakura malas sambil memutar bola matanya.

Sesekali wanita itu membenahi tas yang menggantung di pundaknya, mengeratkan _coat_ -nya, dan menyelipkan surai merah mudanya yang mulai memanjang di belakang telinganya. Sutradaranya kali ini menyukai Sakura dengan rambut panjangnya untuk film yang akan ia tangani.

 _"Ngomong-ngomong, apa yang sedang kau lakukan, Sakura-chan?"_ Tanya Naruto.

"Aku baru selesai rapat soal proyek film berikutnya yang akan kuperankan, yah, sedikit berbincang-bincang tentang ini dan itu." Jelas Sakura. Naruto hanya ber'oh' ria di seberang telepon.

 _"Aku rindu menjadi lawan mainmu, Sakura-chan."_ Ucap Naruto lembut.

Sakura tertawa.

"Kurasa aku tidak. Kau tahu, menghadapi dirimu yang terus saja menyerangku itu sungguh melelahkan. Untung saja bibirku tak terkikis habis sampai proses _shooting_ film kemarin selesai. Kau penjahat ciuman paling berbahaya di dunia." Sakura menjelaskan dengan penuh sarkas.

Naruto tergelak keras. Sementara itu, Sakura hanya mendengus sembari menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinganya tepat sebelum suara tawa Naruto menggelegar, ia sedang tak mau menyakiti telinganya.

" _Okay_ , bahkan ingatanku soal kau yang ternyata sudah berusaha seenaknya menciumku sejak bertahun-tahun lalu membuatnya tampak semakin mengerikan, Naruto." Ucap Sakura sambil bergidik.

 _"Ayolah, Sakura-chan. Kau tak perlu bohong kalau kau sebenarnya memang menyukai ciumanku."_ Goda Naruto.

"Kau seratus persen salah, Namikaze- _san_. Atau mungkin, Uzumaki- _sama_."

"Aku lebih memilih mencium pantat ikan daripada mencium hewan buas sepertimu." Ujar Sakura sambil terkekeh.

 _"Kau pandai sekali mengelabuiku, Sakura-chan. Ikan memang tidak punya pantat."_ Jawab Naruto.

"Yah, karena itu aku jadi tak perlu mencium pantat ikan yang memang tidak ada dan aku jadi tak perlu menciummu." Sakura menjawab dengan menyeringai lebar meski Naruto sudah pasti tak bisa melihat seringai itu.

 _"Ah, sudahlah, pantat ikan ini menodai pembicaraan mesra kita."_

Mendengar itu, Sakura tak bisa untuk tak tertawa. _Lift_ kemudian berdenting, membuatnya berhenti tertawa dan ia melangkah keluar menuju _lobby_ di lantai satu. Gedung itu sangat luas dengan kaca yang memenuhi dindingnya. Sakura memilih berhenti di depan pintu untuk melanjutkan pembicaraan tak bergunanya dengan pria yang sama tak bergunanya seperti isi percakapan mereka.

 _"Nee, Sakura-chan..."_ Terdengar suara Naruto melembut.

"Apa, _Uzumaki-sama?_ " Sakura balas bertanya lembut.

 _"Aku ingin_ _bertemu denganmu."_ Ucap Naruto terdengar setengah berbisik membuat telinga Sakura geli.

"Kau seperti anak kecil saja, Naruto." Sakura berkata sembari tersenyum.

"Bagaimana jika aku tidak ingin bertemu denganmu?" Goda Sakura.

Naruto terdengar seperti terkekeh pelan dengan suara _baritone-_ nya.

 _"Seberapa keras pun usahamu untuk menghindariku, aku pasti akan menemukanmu. Pasti."_

Kalimat yang sulit dipercaya itu keluar dari bibir Naruto. Sakura mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Sesekali ia melirik jam mewah yang menempel di dinding atas bilik meja resepsionis di tengah ruangan lantai pertama gedung itu. Ia mulai menyadari bahwa sudah cukup lama dirinya bertelepon dengan Naruto. Sai ternyata cukup terlambat menjemputnya. Manik _emerald_ nya kemudian menatap halaman depan gedung yang bisa telihat dari dinding kaca tembus pandang di gedung itu, ia mengecek apakah Sai sudah tiba dengan mobil _Maybach Exelero_ hitam miliknya atau belum. Begitu tak mendapati mobil yang dicarinya, Sakura kembali fokus mendengarkan ponselnya.

"Bagaimana jika kau tak bisa menemukanku?" Balas wanita Haruno itu seraya menyeringai.

 _"Aku pasti sudah mati_.Sahut Naruto.

Dengan remeh, Sakura tertawa pelan.

"Kau pembohong ulung, Tuan Namikaze Naruto." Ujar wanita itu dengan terkekeh.

Naruto diam sejenak tak menyahuti.

 _"Aku tak bisa hidup tanpamu,_ _Sakura-chan."_ Ucap Naruto begitu dalam dan rendah.

Bohong jika jantung Sakura tak meledak saat mendengar suara lembut Naruto yang seperti itu. Naruto memang benar-benar luar biasa bila menyangkut soal mengguncang hati Sakura. Sakura tahu betul bahwa pria itu mencintainya. Dan dirinya juga sama—mencintai pria pirang jabrik bernama Naruto yang _baka_ itu. Lihatlah, wanita itu tak bisa berkutik sekarang, wajahnya benar-benar merah padam. Beruntung mobil miliknya tampak memasuki halaman gedung.

"Ah, Sai sudah datang menjemputku, Naruto." Wanita Haruno itu mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Ia mulai melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari gedung dan menghampiri mobil hitam yang akan berhenti tepat di depan pintu kaca _lobby_.

 _"Kau akan terkejut melihat siapa yang ada di dalam mobil, Sakura-chan."_ Naruto berkata pelan.

Mendengar itu, Sakura berjalan dengan terheran-heran. Keningnya mengerut.

"Hah? Apa maksudmu? Bukan Sai yang menjemputku?" Tanya Sakura cepat tanpa melambatkan langkah kakinya.

Naruto tak membalas, hanya tertawa renyah.

"Jangan bilang kau memaksa Sai untuk mengizinkanmu menyetir mobilku lagi. Kau yang menjemputku sekarang?" Wanita Haruno itu tampak bertanya dengan raut antusias. Sekuat apa pun ia meninggikan harga dirinya, ia tetap tak bisa menyembunyikan perasaan bahagianya bila hendak bertemu dengan seorang Namikaze Naruto, meski ia tak pernah bersedia mengaku.

 _"Lihatlah saja, Sakura-chan."_ Naruto kembali mengeluarkan suara lembutnya.

Dada Sakura seketika terpacu dengan kebahagiaan. Langkah kakinya semakin cepat menghampiri mobil hitam yang telah menunggunya. Dengan tak sabar ia kemudian membuka pintu mobil dengan cepat dan berusaha menemukan batang hidung pria bersurai pirang jabrik yang ia pikir sedang duduk di kursi kemudi. Raut mukanya sudah begitu semangat dengan senyum sumringah.

"Kau benar-bena—"

"Apa?" Tanya pria itu.

Sakura hanya mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya begitu mendapati sosok pria berambut hitam—bukan rubah pirang yang ia harapkan.

"Kenapa dengan wajahmu itu?"

Sai bertanya tak mengerti dengan gelagat Sakura dan wajah bahagia Sakura yang berlebihan. Ia tak pernah mendapati Sakura berwajah riang di depannya. Terus terang, sejak kapan Sakura begitu bahagia hanya karena mendapati Sai menjemputnya.

Wanita Haruno itu lantas mengendurkan tarikan sudut bibirnya. Seketika air muka berbunga-bunga yang sempat menghias paras cantiknya memudar. Degup jantungnya sudah kembali normal. Kemudian ia beranjak masuk dan memasang sabuk keselamatan dengan tenang seolah tak terjadi apa-apa, mengabaikan pertanyaan Sai yang masih tak mengerti dengan perubahan ekspresi wanita musim semi itu.

Sai memilih melupakannya dan kembali pada kemudinya. ia bersiap menginjak pedal gas secara perlahan. Sementara Sakura kembali mendekatkan ponselnya ke telinga kanannya.

"Kau menyebalkan." Ucap wanita itu pada pria di teleponnya.

Naruto yang mendengarnya tertawa begitu keras, benar-benar membuat Sakura semakin merasa terhina.

 _"Ada apa dengan nada kecewa itu? Apa tadi kau sangat bersemangat?"_ Naruto berujar menggoda.

Sakura mendengus.

 _"Kau sangat berharap untuk bertemu denganku, bukan? Aku juga merindukanmu, Sakura-chan."_

Seketika wajah Sakura menjadi merah padam bercampur raut kesal.

" _Mou,_ kau menyebalkan! Aku lelah berbicara denganmu!" Ujar wanita merah muda itu kesal.

 _"Baiklah, sampai bertemu denganmu lagi,_ _Sakura-chan."_ Tawa keras menyertai kalimat pria pirang itu.

Sakura yang sedang kesal langsung menutup teleponnya tanpa meninggalkan panggilan _sayang_ untuk pria pirang sialan itu. Bibir ranumnya tak ayal mulai menggerutu.

Pria berkulit pucat di sampingnya termenung, tak paham dengan situasi Sakura yang seolah pasang surut hanya dalam hitungan menit. Menit pertama, wanita itu tersenyum sumringah. Menit selanjutnya, ia tenang dengan air muka datar dan asyik tenggelam dalam percakapan teleponnya. Tak lama setelah itu, ia tiba-tiba memaki-maki tak jelas sambil meninggalkan beberapa gerutuan. Sebagai manajer, tentu wajar jika ia khawatir bahwa Sakura mungkin sedikit gila, bukan?

"Naruto?" Tanya Sai.

Itulah kesimpulan yang ia dapat—Naruto. Yah, hanya Naruto yang bisa membuat seorang Haruno Sakura, aktris yang berada di bawah penanganannya menjadi _gila_ , atau mungkin dibilang _sedikit tidak waras_. Dasar itu membuatnya yakin untuk menebak bahwa pria yang ada di balik telepon wanita itu pastilah seorang Namikaze Naruto.

Sakura memilih untuk tak menjawab tebakan Sai—tebakan yang sangat tepat. Wanita itu lebih asyik terlarut dalam kekesalannya. Ia sedang tidak berselera untuk menanggapi pertanyaan Sai. Toh, dengan reaksi diam wanita itu, Sai sudah pasti mampu menyimpulkan bahwa tebakan pria itu benar.

"Jadi, kapan kau akan menikah dengannya?" Sai bertanya dengan begitu santai sembari mengulum senyum tipis.

Sakura sontak menoleh.

"Maaf, kau mengatakan apa?" Wanita itu berusaha memastikan bahwa telinganya tidak salah dengar.

"Jadi, dia hanya akan _meniduri_ mu saja?" Balas Sai seolah tanpa beban.

Wajah Sakura seketika terbakar hingga semerah kepiting rebus. Ia tak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh manajer _tersayang_ nya itu.

"Sai! Kau sialan!"

Perkataan Sai sudah menyulut amarah seorang Haruno Sakura.

.

.

.

 _Spring, March 27 at 11.51 PM_

Uap tipis menguar begitu Sakura membuka pintu kamar mandinya dan keluar dari dalam sana. Ia mengusap-usap surai merah mudanya yang basah dengan handuk sembari mendudukkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang empuknya. Air hangat yang sempat membasuh tubuhnya membuat dirinya segar setelah menjalani hari panjangnya. Ia tak peduli meski sudah hampir tengah malam, yang terpenting tak ada yang melarangnya untuk mandi selarut ini.

Wanita itu beranjak menuju lemari pakaian. Ia melepas handuk yang membalut tubuhnya kemudian mengenakan piyama putih. Belum sampai ia kembali ke atas ranjangnya, ponsel di atas mejanya tiba-tiba berdering.

 _"Siapa yang menelepon selarut ini?"_

Langkahnya berubah arah menghampiri mejanya. Wanita Haruno itu lantas meraih ponselnya dan mengernyit begitu menangkap sebuah nama yang muncul di layarnya.

 _"Naruto?_

Dengan enggan, Sakura mendekatkan ponselnya ke telinga kanannya.

"Apa lagi maumu?" Cerocos Sakura tanpa basa-basi. Ia yakin akan membunuh Naruto jika pria itu masih berbicara tentang hal-hal menyebalkan. Dirinya masih tak memaafkan Naruto perihal percakapan telepon dengannya beberapa jam yang lalu.

 _"Sakura-chan, bisakah kau kemari?"_ Suara Naruto terdengar lemah dengan kekehan pelan.

"Apa? Ada apa denganmu?" Sakura bertanya cepat tak mengerti, tetapi mendengar suara Naruto, muncul rasa kekhawatiran di hatinya. Wanita itu tak ayal mulai panik.

 _"Yah, ehm, kau tahu, tadi aku terjatuh dan... ehm ya, aku tak tahu kenapa tubuhku tak bisa ber-di-ri..."_ Pria Namikaze itu menjawab dengan ragu.

Mata Sakura membulat sempurna. Sekarang dirinya benar-benar panik. Hatinya tak berhenti untuk menyumpahi Naruto karena pria itu masih begitu santai dengan hal buruk seperti itu. Wanita itu langsung bergegas keluar kamarnya dan berlari keluar gedung apartemennya. Kakinya melangkah cepat menuju apartemen Naruto yang hanya berjarak beberapa gedung dari bangunan apartemennya.

"Aku sudah memperingatkanmu berjuta-juta kali untuk menjaga tubuhmu! Aku selalu bilang hati-hati!" Sakura berlari sambil terus mengomel pada ponselnya.

"Lihatlah, kau bahkan tak bisa bangun saat terjatuh. Bagaimana kau bisa bermain dalam film _action_ , hah?" Celoteh wanita Haruno itu.

Naruto terdengar hanya menjawab ceramah Sakura dengan kekehan pelan.

"Lain kali aku akan memukul kepala pirang bodohmu jika tak menuruti nasihatku!"

Pria pirang di sana kembali terkekeh pelan.

"Tunggulah, aku sedang ke sana!"

Sakura menutup teleponnya dan mempercepat langkahnya. Tak ada siapa pun yang berpapasan dengannya saat hampir tengah malam seperti itu, jadi ia terbebas dari tatapan aneh orang-orang bila melihat wanita yang berlari-lari mengenakan piyama ketika larut malam. Yah, ia bahkan tak sempat menyambar _coat_ atau pun sekadar mengambil sesuatu untuk menyelimuti kakinya. Ia tak peduli dengan udara dingin. Narutolah yang terpenting.

Sakura berhenti di depan kamar apartemen Naruto dengan napas terengah. Kamar Naruto terletak di pojok lantai dua dari gedung apartemen yang memiliki lima lantai. Tak berlama-lama wanita itu mengatur napasnya, dibukanya pintu kamar Naruto yang tak terkunci.

"Naruto." Panggilnya begitu masuk ke dalam kamar redup itu.

Apartemen Naruto tampak lebih luas dari miliknya meski masih kalah mewah dari kamar apartemennya. Itu adalah kali pertama dirinya memasuki kamar Naruto. Dilihatnya banyak sekali kertas bertumpukan di meja yang tampak seperti meja kerja Naruto. Bahkan pria itu tak hanya memiliki satu meja, mungkin ada tiga di sana dengan keadaan yang hampir sama—penuh tumpukan dokumen. Dalam keadaan remang, wanita itu juga bisa melihat banyak kertas penuh coretan tertempel di papan yang menggantung di dinding di atas mejanya. Manik _emerald_ nya terus bergerak menyusuri kamar itu untuk menemukan batang hidung Naruto.

"Naruto." Panggilnya lagi sembari menggerakkan tangannya meraba dinding untuk menemukan sakelar lampu agar memudahkannya menemukan pria berambut pirang yang dicarinya.

"Naruto." Sakura memanggil Naruto untuk ketiga kalinya. Tepat setelah itu, ia berhasil menemukan sakelar lampu. Begitu kamar itu berubah terang, ia mendapati Naruto tergeletak di sebelah ranjang lima langkah dari tempat wanita itu berdiri.

"Hei, Sakura- _chan_." Ucapnya sambil meringis.

Sakura hampir memekik, tetapi urung. Ia memilih beranjak cepat dan duduk berlutut di samping Naruto. Lantas sekuat tenaga tangannya membantu Naruto yang tubuhnya lebih besar dari tubuh mungilnya untuk bangkit duduk. Pikirannya cukup kalut. Apa yang sebenarnya dilakukan oleh pria pirang bodoh itu sampai jadi seperti ini?

"Bagaimana bisa begini, _baka?_ " Wanita musim semi itu bertanya dengan khawatir bercampur kesal.

Pria di depannya tak menjawab, hanya menunjukkan ekspresinya yang meringis. Sakura sudah benar-benar khawatir, tak tahu harus melakukan apa selain mengomeli pria itu.

"Sudah kukatakan, tubuhmu masih baru saja selesai pemulihan usai koma dan kecelakaan di gedung itu. Hal seperti ini bisa terus terjadi jika kau terus saja keras kepala!" Cerocos wanita itu.

"Kau tahu, aku sangat khawatir. Sekarang apa yang harus kulakukan?"

Naruto hanya balas meringis.

"Bagaimana jika hal ini terjadi saat kau di luar negeri? Ah! Kau orang paling keras kepala yang pernah ada, Naruto!"

"Aku benar-benar khawa—"

Naruto langsung membekap bibir Sakura tanpa menunggu wanita itu untuk menyelesaikan celotehannya. Atau dirinya memang berusaha membungkam Sakura untuk menghentikan ocehannya, ia sudah terlalu banyak mendengarkan ocehan Sakura sampai ia hafal apa yang dikatakan wanita itu.

Sakura terdiam, cukup terkejut dengan aksi Naruto yang tiba-tiba. Namun, wanita itu membalas ciuman pria itu, ikut melumatnya sampai beberapa detik. Setelah selesai bertukar sentuhan bibir, dua orang itu saling bertatapan. Naruto tersenyum teduh. Sementara Sakura masih sedikit tak mengerti situasinya. Setelah itu, Naruto tiba-tiba bangkit berdiri sambil menarik tubuh Sakura untuk ikut berdiri. Sakura seketika melongo.

"Ba-bagaimana tu-tubuhmu, tadi kau bilang tak bisa berdiri—" Sakura tak melanjutkan ucapannya.

Naruto hanya menunjukkan senyum tipis kepada Sakura. Tanpa aba-aba, ia kembali menyerang Sakura dengan ciumannya. Lagi-lagi Sakura seolah dibungkam, tetapi Sakura tetap kembali membalas ciuman hangat pria pirang itu. Ia menikmati sensasinya sampai bibir mereka kembali berpisah setelah beberapa detik saling bertaut. Wajah mereka begitu dekat. Napas Naruto yang menderu terasa membentur kulit wajah Sakura. Seketika Sakura seakan mabuk oleh ciuman Naruto, tak sadar ia terus menikmati hangat napas yang menerpa wajahnya yang hanya berjarak setengah jengkal dari wajah _tan_ Naruto. Tangan kekar pria itu terus memegang kedua lengan dan pundaknya sambil perlahan mengelus punggung kecilnya. Perlahan, wanita itu juga meraih pinggang besar Naruto dan memeluknya. Naruto semakin mendekatkan wajahnya ke pipi kanan Sakura. Embusan napas pria itu terdengar teratur mengudara di telinganya.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Sakura- _chan_." Bisik pria itu sembari mengecup pipi kanan Sakura pelan.

Sakura sontak tersadar dan mundur selangkah.

"Hei, jadi tubuhmu sebenarnya tak apa-apa?" Tanya wanita itu setengah berteriak.

Naruto hanya menunjukkan cengiran lebar. Jam sudah menunjukkan tepat tengah malam.

 _Spring, March 28 at 0.00 AM_

"Selamat ulang tahun, Sakura- _chan._ " Naruto mengulang ucapannya sambil tersenyum lebar.

Sakura tampak benar-benar tak percaya atas apa yang terjadi.

"J-jadi, kau berpura-pura sakit?" Teriaknya.

Naruto tersenyum, "Kejutan!" Ucap pria itu santai tanpa rasa bersalah.

Mendengar itu, Sakura melongo sejenak. Wanita itu kemudian langsung menggembungkan pipinya dan memukul-mukul dada bidang Naruto dengan kesal.

"Ah! Kau benar-benar membuatku hampir terkena serangan jantung!" Ujar wanita itu kesal.

" _Mou,_ kau tahu, aku benar-benar khawatir!"

Naruto hanya tertawa renyah. Ia kemudian meraih tangan Sakura yang tak berhenti memukul dirinya. Ditariknya tangan mungil itu dan ia jatuhkan tubuh wanita itu ke atas ranjang di dekatnya. Sakura cukup terkejut saat menyadari tubuhnya sudah terlentang. Kedua tangan Naruto lantas bertumpu di atas Kasur dan mengunci tubuh Sakura di tengahnya. Dengan posisi hampir menindih wanita itu, Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya sembari menyeringai lebar.

"Aku tak pernah tahu kalau kau tampak benar-benar menggoda dengan piyama putih seperti ini, Sakura- _chan._ " Naruto berbisik lembut seperti sebuah desahan.

Sakura yang sempat takut dan bergidik karena terkejut seolah kembali dimabukkan begitu mendengar suara _baritone_ Naruto yang halus seperti itu.

"Dan rambutmu yang basah benar-benar..." Naruto meraih beberapa helai surai merah muda Sakura kemudian mencium dan menghirup aromanya yang memabukkan.

Naruto hendak bergerak mencium bibir Sakura sebelum wanita itu mendorong dada Naruto dan menahan tubuh pria itu agar sedikit menjauh dari wajah cantiknya.

"Kejutan ulang tahun macam apa ini, Naruto?" Sakura bertanya sembari mendengus.

Naruto hanya balas mengulum senyum.

"Mana kue dan lilin untukku?" Tanya wanita itu.

Naruto menghela napas pelan.

"Ada di lemari pendingin." Jawab pria itu.

"Tapi sekarang aku lebih ingin _melahap_ mu daripada kue ulang tahun, Sakura- _chan_." Bisik pria bermanik _saphire_ itu sembari kembali mendekatkan wajahnya ke Sakura.

Sakura menggunakan kedua tangannya untuk tetap menahan tubuh Naruto agar tak bertindak lebih jauh.

"Hei, aku yang berulang tahun di sini. Kenapa kau yang minta untuk dilayani?" Wanita itu berujar tak terima sambil terus menahan tubuh Naruto yang seolah hendak menyerang ganas.

Naruto menyeringai, "Tapi kau juga senang jika kita melakukan _itu_ , bukan?"

Sakura seketika bersemu merah. Hatinya benar-benar tak menolak kenyataan bahwa ia setuju dengan pria itu, hanya saja ia merasa tak adil jika Naruto juga mendapat keuntungan dari hal _itu_ yang harusnya jadi kado ulang tahun untuknya. Namun, apa boleh buat?

"Baik, baik, tapi dengan dua syarat." Ujar wanita itu menyerah.

Naruto mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Pertama, kau harus membelikan kado yang sebenarnya besok, aku ingin makan kue, masakan enak di restoran mewah, dan kau harus mengajakku jalan-jalan sampai aku puas." Ujar Sakura.

Naruto tampak berpikir sebentar sebelum akhirnya mengangguk mantap.

"Kedua, kau sekarang sudah menyiapkan ehm... _pengaman_ , bukan?" Sakura berujar sedikit ragu dengan pipi yang memerah.

Mendengar itu, Naruto menyeringai semakin lebar sambil berusaha menahan tawa.

"Tentu saja, Sakura- _chan_." Jawab pria itu sembari tertawa pelan.

"Kau ingin aku tak menggunakan _pengaman,_ Sakura- _chan_?" Goda Naruto.

"Bukan begitu, _baka!_ " Teriak Sakura dengan wajah merah padam.

Naruto tergelak keras. Sementara Sakura berkali-kali mendengus sebal.

"Kita mulai sekarang?" Tanya pria itu setelah puas tertawa.

Sakura berusaha menyembunyikan semu merahnya, "B-baiklah..." Wanita itu kemudian menurunkan tangannya yang menahan tubuh Naruto.

Seolah tak sampai satu detik, Naruto sudah memulai _serangan_ nya. Bibir Sakura dibekap dalam-dalam. Ciumannya berlanjut di seluruh wajah Sakura hingga leher. Sesekali mereka saling bertukar desahan lembut. Malam itu, mereka berbagi segalanya. Cinta memang benar-benar memabukkan.

.

.

.

 _Spring, March 28 at 7.12 AM_

Suara bising bel diiringi dengan ketukan pintu terdengar memenuhi kamar itu. Dua penghuni yang masih mendekam di balik selimut hanya mengerang pelan, merasa terganggu.

"Naruto, ada yang mengetuk pintu." Erang Sakura masih dengan mata tertutup.

Pria yang masih tertidur di sebelahnya hanya menggumam pelan. Mereka berdua masih asyik meringkuk di dalam selimut yang menutupi tubuh telanjang mereka. Tak ada jawaban, suara bel dan ketukan pintu terdengar semakin keras meraung. Naruto kembali mengerang.

 _"Pintunya tak_ _terkunci."_

Sayup-sayup Sakura menangkap suara pria dari depan apartemen Naruto. Satu kalimat itu berhasil membuat kesadaran wanita itu seketika terkumpul. Ia benar-benar lupa jika apartemen Naruto tak terkunci. Wanita itu sontak panik. Tangannya lantas mengguncang-ngguncang tubuh Naruto.

"Naruto, Naruto, bangun!" Ucap Sakura setengah berbisik sembari terus mengguncang tubuh pria itu.

Naruto hanya mengerang pelan.

"Apartemenmu tak terkunci, ada orang yang masuk, dan kita telanjang, _baka!_ " Ucap Sakura geram.

Seketika Naruto langsung tersadar. Ia bangkit duduk kemudian menatap wajah cemas Sakura. Dengan cepat pria itu mencari celananya yang berserakan di lantai dan memakainya. Tepat selesai dirinya memakai celana, tampak pria bersurai perak berdiri di ambang pintu bilik tidurnya. Sakura yang sama terkejutnya tak sempat memakai sehelai pakaian pun. Wanita itu hanya menarik selimutnya semakin tinggi untuk menutupi tubuhnya yang polos.

"Naruto?" Kakashi bertanya dengan tatapan tak percaya.

Naruto yang tak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa hanya menunjukkan cengiran lemah. Sakura yang masih di atas ranjang berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merah padam.

 _"Ada apa, Kakashi?"_ Terdengar suara pria di belakang Kakashi yang masih melongo. Tak lama setelah itu, muncul pria paruh baya bersurai pirang panjang dari balik tubuh Kakashi.

" _Tou-san_?" Pekik Naruto begitu mendapati sosok bersurai pirang itu. Dirinya yang hanya memakai celana seketika panik. Ia menoleh pada Sakura yang semakin membenamkan seluruh tubuhnya ke dalam selimut.

"Oh, demi _Kami_ _-sama._ Putraku ternyata sudah dewasa." Ucap pria paruh baya itu enteng begitu melihat situasi Naruto sembari tersenyum. Minato sekuat tenaga menahan tawa.

"Kenapa _tou-san_ datang sepagi ini?" Tanya Naruto panik.

Minato mengernyit, "Aku hanya ingin mengunjungi putraku. Tak boleh?" Ucap Minato sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Baik, baik, beri aku waktu beberapa menit. Kakashi, bawa _tou-san_ keluar sebentar." Pinta Naruto.

Kakashi yang tersadar dari lamunannya langsung bersiap berbalik. Detik itu juga tawa Minato akhirnya pecah.

"Anggap saja aku tak melihatnya." Ujar pria pirang paruh baya itu sambil berjalan keluar bersama Kakashi.

Begitu dua tamu tak terduga itu keluar, Naruto dan Sakura saling bertukar tatapan. Wajah keduanya benar-benar merah padam. Benar-benar memalukan.

.

.

.

.

.

 **To Be Continued**

.

.

.

.

.

 _Hello hello!_ _I am back! Chapter ini mereka kepergok papa minato lagi wkwkw... Com-rom nya kembali lagi... Semoga readers sekalian suka yaa..._

 _Maaf telat up *hiks, soalnya akun saya sempat error waktu sign in, dan saya tidak tau apa yang harus saya lakukan wkwkw... Tapi syukur akhirnya bisa kembali dengan akun ini... yeay..._

 _Terima kasih buat semua pembaca yang kasih review, kritik, dan saran, yang bener-bener bermanfaat dan buat aku belajar menulis lebih baik lagi... Dan tetep aku minta komentarnya buat chap ini lagi hehe..._

 _Okay, See you on the next chapter!_

 _Adysa Dysti 2018_


End file.
